The Arcful Dodger
by Phonius Pwnage the 3rd
Summary: In the undersides of Vale there exists a thief so bold and daring that his very being strikes into the hearts of women. His criminal occupation rivaled only by his chivalrous nature. With quick-wit and a silver tongue, there is no shortage to the number of tricks up his sleeves. Many know his name and so will you. After all, who doesn't want to hear the story of The Arcful Dodger?
1. Enter the Dodger

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Terrific news! Thanks to a buddy of mine who works on computers, I was able to get my laptop fixed at a fraction of the cost! So, in celebration and due to the fact that this god forsaken idea would NOT leave my brain. I'm introducing a brand new story that will eventually take the place of one of my other stories once they've ended and then this story will take it's place in the time slot.**

 **This story is inspired by several things actually; the major one being the character "The Artful Dodger" and from playing "Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed: Syndicate"; from the quick-wit and silver tongue to the gentlemanly top hat and cane-sword.**

 **But seeing as it'll be awhile until this story is up and runnin' be sure to check out my other stories and make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Other than that, nothing new to add, so...**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One

On a dark and weary night, when the broken moon of Remnant was covered by the roaring thunder clouds, there laid a shivering boy with slick, blonde hair matted with dirt and oil from the street corner he laid in, and blue eyes that once sparkled with vibrant optimism was now dulled and soulless from realism. His clothes, which were once spotless and clean was littered with dirt and torn holes, leaving his young body open to the chilling winds of the storm.

One might think that a child like that should be at home, safe and warm in a comfy bed with a pipping hot glass of milk and cookies on his bedside table. His mother and father sitting beside him with all the love and affection one would give to their little boy.

Unfortunately, not all stories have a happy beginning and his was nothing special. And with no one else to turn to, the boy was forced to making a living out on the streets; stealing from those who were more deserving, picking the pockets of those who had less than him, and finding more and more places to sleep in safety.

He never wanted this.

He never wanted to become thief but life did not care for those who did not work so he forced his moral nature to abide by his decisions and as he grew older he began to change in many ways. When his opponents were stronger than him, he outsmarted them. When his pursuers were faster than him, he used trickery to elude them. When his opponent believed themselves to be smarter than him, he used a quick-wit and a silver tongue to get his way. And even though he would never be as strong as others, he could always make up for it in tactical-prowess.

Eventually, after years of climbing his way up and out of the gutter where his heartless family has thrown him into, he was finally able to make his mark on the world. He formed connections with powerful authorities; both criminal and political, and with his gentlemanly-nature and chivalrous attitude, he had all but secured a place in the hearts of the public.

And now he happily stood atop his secret hideout, away from the leering eyes of those would wish for his head. His dirtied and torn clothing now replaced by an expertly-crafted coal-black blazer that complimented his white, rolled-up dress shirt, his jet-black vest, and his vibrant yellow tie. But his clothing would not be completed without his lucky black top hat with a yellow ribbon.

Now, he was no longer the discarded little boy who had to struggle each and every day in order to survive. Now, he was a young adult, with all the knowledge and experience befitting a gentleman thief such as himself.

Now he was no longer Jaune Arc.

Now, he was Dodger.

...Present...Junior's Club...

 _"Ah, Junior's Club. It's been quite awhile since my last visit."_ thought Dodger, smiling at the flashing neon sign that read out "Junior's". On the outside, the massive building would appear to be you average nightclub, where teenagers and adults alike would lingering in a euphoric trance of drugs, alcohol, and transcendent music courtesy of DJ Deadb3ar. But beneath it's neon lights was a seedy underbelly of criminal activity; from trafficking drugs and firearms to prostitution to the buying and selling of information from the Club's owner, Hei "Junior" Xiong of the Xiong crime family.

And for man like Dodger, information was worth more than gold. And so he prided himself on knowing everything there was to know about his targets. And while on any other night, dodger would be more than happy to join alongside his fellow patrons, dancing and exploring the nightclub with abandon. But tonight, he was on business.

And so, he made his way to the front entrance of Junior's Club, the two bouncers giving him a once over before stepping aside to allow him entrance. And with a flash of his devilish smile and a tip of his hat, Dodger made his way into the crowded nightclub. The dance floor filled to the brim with drunken party-goers and drug addicts but his objective laid across the sea of drunkards and with haste, Dodger maneuvered his way through the crowd and toward the bar, where Dodger found himself smirking at the scene in front of him, a beautiful, buxom, blonde with lilac eyes was currently manhandling the already tiny balls of Junior, who was grimacing in pain.

"People say you know everything." said the blonde, reaching into her pocket to pull out a white scroll and shoving it into his face. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." she demanded while Junior released another whimper as he attempted to answer her demand.

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" he shouted, straining as her grip on his balls tightened, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her temper rising with each second while Dodger watched on with amusement as more and more of Junior's men began to crowd around the two.

"I swear, sir!" Junior shouted, his eyes shifting to his henchmen while the blonde looked around with humor.

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..." said the blonde, smiling at Junior's pain as he looked up at her through narrowed eyes.

"Listen, blondie...Er...Sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" shouted Junior as the blonde sighed and reluctantly released her grip on the crushed walnuts that used to be his balls. "You're gonna pay for that, blondie!" shouted Junior as he attempted to save what little pride he had left by putting on his sunglasses and walking away from the blonde, who had decided to follow closely behind. All the while being watched by Junior's henchmen and Dodger.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" asked the Blonde, closing her eyes and puckering her lips, waiting for a kiss from Junior, who stupidly agreed like any horny old man.

 _"Oh, poor, stupid, perverted, Junior."_ thought Dodger as he watched in amusement.

But as he leaned in, eyes closed and waiting to connect to the sweet lips of his blonde mistress, the gloved-covered fist of the blonde soon embedded itself in Junior's jawline before the force of the hit sent Junior flying across the club room and crashing into the bar, sending several expensive bottles of alcohol crashing to the floor.

And with great pleasure, Dodger took his seat at the partially destroyed bar as several of Junior's henchmen began rushing at the blonde but with the flick of her wrists the two golden bracelets began to shift into a set of ballistic shotgun gauntlets. With Aura enhancing her leg muscles, she then leaped into the air, firing a volley of shots from her gauntlets, the force sending several of the henchmen flying away before landing and taking on the entirety of Junior's gang.

And all the while Dodger sat back with a nice cold glass of brandy and watched the carnage as a disoriented Junior attempted to stand up before falling back down. _"Twins should be out in 3...2...1..."_ thought Dodger as predictably enough two twin girls walked out onto the dance floor, the one to the left was dressed in red with a set of claws on her wrists while the one to the right was dressed in white with a set of claws on the back of her heels.

These where the Malachite Twins, Miltiades and Melanie. They'd been hired by Junior as a sort of last resort for any rowdy customers, and right now their target stood just in front of them.

"Melanie, like, who is this girl?" asked Miltiades.

"I dunno Miltia, but we should like, teach her a lesson." Melanie replied.

The two took their stances which Dodger had seen on numerous occasions due to drunken huntsmen trying to get grabby. Only this time their opponent wasn't a drunken man with a death wish. Instead, it was a beautiful and fiery blonde-haired beauty, who's prideful smirk and cocking of her gauntlets brought an impressed smile to Dodger's face.

And as the fight between the four females raged on, Dodger poured himself another ice cold glass of brandy as Junior shakily stood himself up, propping himself on what little there was of his bar and even Dodger could swear he could see the little stars twinkling around his head.

Despite, the look on Junior's face and the absolute ruin his club was slowly becoming, Dodger knew he couldn't let the opportunity pass him by.

"G'Evening Junior, old boy. Did you have an enjoyable nap?" said Dodger, smirking at Junior's anger.

"Dodger! What the hell are you doing here? Are you with that...that...monster?!" shouted Junior.

"You mean Miss Beautiful-And-Dangerous? No, sad to say, she's not my plus one for the evening. Though, I am enjoying watching the event unfold." said Dodger, smiling as he took another sip of his brandy.

In that instance, the anger-filled eyes of Junior slowly turned into genuine fear and regret as he, too, watched the dangerous blonde utterly decimate his two bodyguards and the club along with them. He knew he had to do something drastic or risk losing everything he's worked so hard to achieve. His eyes lingered on the blonde before slowly shifting over to Dodger. He knew he'd end up regretting it but in the end the result outweighed the risks.

"Dodger, please get rid of that blonde monster." Junior practically begged.

"Sorry, Junior but you know my rule. I don't fight unless I have to and even then my attacks are aimed to knock out. I'm a thief, not a killer." said Dodger, feeling quite proud of the rules he'd followed. Even at a young age and first starting his life as a gentleman thief, Dodger was sure to always follow his set of rules down to the letter. "Never engage in combat, unless absolutely necessary" was one of them and Dodger prided himself on these rules. They were what separated him from other criminals. "Besides, you were kind of asking for it. "Let's kiss and make up". Are you an idiot, Junior? You must be if you thought she meant any of that. But anyways, my answer is still no." said Dodger, taking a large gulp of his brandy.

It was at this point that Junior started to get more and more desperate for his help and even if it costed him his whole life, Junior was determined to see his nightclub left standing. "I know where to find that item you've been looking for!" he finally shouted before covering his mouth as Dodger's eyes narrowed into serious squints. His blue eyes burning with fury as he watched Junior;s every move.

"Tell. Me. Now." Dodger slowly demanded.

"I...I'll tell you...But you have to get rid of blondie." said Junior, pointing at the blonde who had just defeated the twins.

Slowly, Dodger's eyes close, a deep sigh released from his mouth as he raised the ice cold glass to his lips, feeling the melted ice touch his lips, chilling them before setting it down on the counter, grabbing his cane and fixing his top hat on his blonde-covered head and stepping away from his chair, slowly making his way towards the blonde in the middle of the dance floor.

The blonde's lilac eyes watched Dodger with mirth as she placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight ever-so slightly.

"Well hello, Mr. Top, you one of Junior's other lackeys?" asked the blonde, her question causing Dodger to release a chuckle.

"Ah, no, no. I'm more of an associate. Junior provides information and information is what I desire. Unfortunately, my goal had been somewhat disrupted due to your antics. Not that I wasn't amused, far from it. But I'm afraid, I'm going to have to ask you to leave so that I may continue my business, Miss..." Dodger trailed off and giving the girl ample time to fill in the blank.

"Isn't it a bit rude to ask for a girl's name without giving your's?" asked the blonde, smirking as she caught on to Dodger's motif that he couldn't help but smile.

"Very well, m'lady. I'm Dodger, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." said Dodger, taking a slight bow with a tip of his top hat.

"The name's Yang, Dodge. And sorry to say but I'm not going anywhere without some information from No-Balls over there." said Yang, cocking her gauntlets and glaring at the form of Junior.

And while Dodger was sympathetic to Yang's thirst for knowledge, his desire outweighed her's by millions. And so he released a heavy sigh, tightening his grip on his cane.

"Then it appears we're at an impasse..." said Dodger, frowning while the fire in Yang's eyes burned brightly as she grew excited for another fight.

"Looks that way, huh?" she asked, feeling the blood pumping through her.

"I believe that leaves us with only one option..." said Dodger, frowning as he looked up to stare into her beautiful lilac eyes.

"Guess it does. No holds bar sound good to you?" she asked, focusing her Aura for any of Dodger's attacks.

"I only wish it didn't have to come to this..." said Dodger as he shook his head, confusing Yang before relighting the fire in her heart as she flashed a smirk.

"Let's see what you go, Dodge." said Yang as she launched herself, full speed, at Dodger.

But as she got closer to the young lad, who kept himself still and poised the sound of Junior's door exploding open as several armed police officers rushed into the club, all raising their weapons at the two of them. Yang looking around confused while Dodger wore a proud smirk on his face. Soon enough a man where a bronze police badge walked forward, holding a megaphone in his hand.

"This is Chief Noire of the Vale Police Department! We received a tip from an anonymous caller about an underground gang operation led by Hei Xiong! If you are an associate of Hei then know that you are as of this moment under arrest from crimes against Vale and it's inhabitants!" shouted Chief Noire.

Yang's eyes widened to comedic levels as she eventually turned to see Dodger had disappeared, leaving a calling card on the floor with the words, "The Artful Dodger." Her eyes briefly turning red as she slowly began to realize who Dodger really was.

"DODGER!" she shouted into the club's ceiling.

...Elsewhere...Dodger's Hideout...

After another successful takedown of one of Vale's underground crime families, Dodger began to make his way back home, entering through a secret doorway hidden behind an automated bookshelf. Dodger expertly made his way through several hidden traps through the cramped hallway before finally exiting through a fake wall and into his home.

The place had been left abandoned for several years that once Dodger had mistakenly found it, none knew of it's actual location and it was here that Dodger began his new life as a thief. He had everything he ever needed, working plumbing courtesy of Vale's undetected water line, electricity due to his many generators, an underground fruit and vegetable garden kept nice and fresh with UV rays, and of course the main factor in a secret hideout... Stolen items.

Slowly, the gentlemanly thief made his way through the studio-sized room. The couch in the middle functioning as a pullout bed with nice wooden counter top off to the side while sitting in front of the couch was a holographic-projection screen he'd stolen and with expertly stolen wireless connection, Dodger was able to watch television, all without altering those to his location.

Eventually, Dodger had removed his gentlemanly attire in exchange for his comfortable blue bunny onsie, his lips curling into a pleased smile as he reached for the remote to begin watching his favorite comic book series "X-Ray & Vav".

"Today was a good day." he said to himself, smiling at the prospect of one day seeing that fiery-blonde once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And there we got, the first chapter of "The Arcful Dodger". Jaune has been turned into a gentleman thief due to the harshness he's had to face as a child. But that only leaves more questions.**

 **What happened to his family?**

 **What mysterious item is he desperately searching for?**

 **What will happen at Beacon?**

 **WHO WILL JAUNE BE SHIPPED WITH?!**

 **Well, as if I know, it's only the first chapter and we've still got plenty of other stories to sit through.**

 **So make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review if you want to see where this story will end up.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. A Wildcard In Wonderland

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Welcome to the second chapter of "The Arcful Dodger" and holy momma mia has it been a grueling two weeks for your's truly. Luckily, I've gotten a new laptop and I can now get back to releasing my stories on a weekly basis. As such here is the latest schedule update for the month of June.**

 **June's Scheduled Release Dates:**

 **June 3rd: "Don't Mess With An Arc - Ch. 04"**

 **June 10th: "Gun X RWBY - Ch. 04"**

 **June 17th: "The Master Huntsman - Ch. 18"**

 **June 24th: "The Arcful Dodger - Ch. 03"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review!**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two

Some say the wicked may rest once their eyes were closed forever but Dodger had other plans for his wicked ways on this night as his eyes, kept hidden by his festive black and yellow mask, watched the bouncing and bobbing heads of drunkards and druggies alike. The bright neon lights flashing above the heated and sweating mesh of bodies that flooded the dance floor while men dressed in finely stitched suits watched on with detachment as the disk jockey played on for the roaring crowd. It had only been a month after Dodger had successfully taken care of Junior and his crew and he was still planning on riding that high straight into next month. But for now he had bigger swipes to plan as a woman dressed in a long, sparkling red dressed walked out on the main stage where a bright spotlight shined down upon her form. Her flowing black hair had scarlet red streaks that accentuated her evergreen eyes as she gracefully held up a small black microphone.

"Good evening my loyal subjects! I trust everyone is having a splendid night?" the woman asked, getting a roaring agreement from the crowd. "Fabulous! Well for those of you who don't know, my name is Scarlet Lancaster and I am the proprietor of this marvelous little party." said Scarlet, her deep and seductive voice ringing through the many ear canals of her faithful subjects, all adorned with various festive masks that kept their identities hidden from sight. "Tonight is a night to release the sins you've been withholding. Eat your fill, drink your sorrows away, and bask in an ever glowing euphoric world as you enter Wonderland!" she shouted, raising a small red heart-shaped pill before placing it on her tongue and swallowed it, the crowd of drunks and druggies joining her as they, too, ingested the small pill.

This was the Rabbit Hole, an underground nightclub run by the matriarch of the Jar Of Hearts gang, Scarlet Lancaster. The Wonderland gang mainly dealt in seedy back alley deals with corrupt politicians but they also dappled in various other criminal injustices that more or less kept their customers coming back for more and tonight was the night the criminal organization unveiled it's latest drug "Wonderland", a cleverly crafted drug designed to enhance a person's euphoria, granting them a brief moment of utter bliss.

But while the party goers danced in their blissful little world, no doubt seeing strange sights as their sweaty bodies rubbed against one another, Dodger kept his eyes on Scarlet, who remained on stage, swinging her hips about in a saucy fashion. She was the real reason he had infiltrated his way into the elusive nightclub. You see, Scarlet had this interesting little heart shaped key that she always kept nicely snugged between her breasts that just so happened to unlock a very peculiar safe in her office. In that safe was a ruby heart encompassed by a diamond-encrusted golden locket and if Dodger could find some way to obtain the locket, it would make his next objective all the more possible. But with the way things were going, there was little chance he'd be able to get close enough to obtain the key, which was why when Dodger's ears heard the next song begin to play a prideful smirk donned his face.

Standing back on his feet, making sure hie eyes were still covered by his mask, Dodger weaved his way into the crowd towards the stage where Scarlet remained, still dancing in her own little euphoric wonderland. With the grace of an elegant feline, Dodger clambered onto the stage and stood before the Queen of Hearts herself, his palm reaching out for her own. Many of the guards watched his movements with caution, some even reaching for their weapons but a raised palm from Scarlet halted their movements as she placed her delicate palm in his own. And in return, Dodger pulled the matriarch towards him, swiftly placing his other hand on her lower back as he dipped her on stage, her bosom bouncing and earning a rousing cheer from the crowd.

A playful smirk came to Scarlet's pursing lips as her hand caressed Dodger's left cheek.

"Well, well, well you really know how to sweep a maiden off her feet." she jested as Dodger pulled her to her feet, the two of slowly dancing around the stage while the wild crowd cheered on. The scene itself was strange enough as the two of them danced in a waltz while the rest of the club boomed with electronic music and wild dancers. "Tell me darling, just what made you decide to dance with the queen?" she asked, smiling as the two of them twirled around the stage, the red neon glow basking them in ever lasting glory.

"My dear, the sight alone was enough to make me stand but in truth." he stopped, dipping her once again as his lips neared her ears. "It was your voice that called out to me. As soon as your heavenly cadence entered my ears I knew in that moment that I had to have you, no matter the cost." said Dodger, playful nipping at her ear lobe, causing Scarlet to release a gasp and shudder; both from the action and the euphoric drug that was still coursing through her.

"Mmm, you're quite the flatterer darling. Only a true gentleman knows the best way to a maiden's chambers is through her heart. Is that what you're after, perhaps a fun night in your own personal wonderland?" she asked, her eyes shining with lust and euphoria when Dodger's hands gripped her thighs, pulling her into the air where she stretched her arms in bliss before being set back down onto the stage.

"My dear queen, something tells me that you're idea of a gentleman is one who relinquishes his control to you and you alone, forever in your grasp and wrapped delicately around your fingers. So, my queen will you take this knave and change him into your property?" asked Dodger, playing to Scarlet's desires of being a dominatrix with those she found desirable. He always made sure to know absolutely everything there was to know about his target before he interacted with them. And from his sources, he learned that the kind and generous that Scarlet puts up is nothing but a front for the weak minded and that she often uses this lure men into becoming her personal toys. Well now it was time Dodger made himself known to this beautiful and dangerous woman.

A devilish smile graced Scarlet's lips as she placed her palms on Dodger's cheeks, pulling his face as she mashed her red lips against his own, the roar of the crowd cheering them on before she pulled away with a saucy grin. She leaned next to his ear, her seductive voice caressing his canal like soft velvet sheets."Then come along my pretty little knave and let's see just how much you can please you queen." she said, hooking his tie with her fingertip as she quickly dragged him off stage and towards the back area when two muscular men stood before the doorway. The one to the left was dressed in a black and red suit whole the one to the right was dressed in an inverse palette.

"Davin. Gavin. This little knave will be coming with me to my chambers. Please see to it that Shiro keeps his eye out for any unruly party goers. Tata!" she exclaimed as she pulled Dodger deeper into the building but not before sneaking a glance at the two men, their heated glares boring into the back of his head, a fact that Scarlet could no doubt sense as she released a light giggle at his expense. "Calm yourself, my little knave, you have nothing to be fearful of. Davin and Gavin are some of my most loyal men and they wouldn't hurt a fly, not that they couldn't mind you but let's just say that even a fly could outsmart those two. But C'est la vie and all that." said Scarlet, pulling his tie along with him deeper and deeper into the building until the came upon a dark red with a rose, it's thorny stem shaped around it to form a heart around the delicate budding flower.

With a flick of her wrist, the doors opened themselves to reveal a bedchamber fit for a queen. A velvet red heart-shaped canopy bed with various red candles sparked to life with a burning ember as the queen dragged her little knave into the room, the double doors shutting themselves and leaving Dodger trapped within. With a tug and a twist, Dodger found himself on the bed as Scarlet loomed over him, a burning lust in her eyes before she crawled towards him, her hips swaying as the dress revealed her silky white legs. Finally, she stopped just shy of his chest as she slowly traced his well defined muscles kept hidden beneath his clothing.

And despite all of Dodger's previous interactions with females, many of whom he had successfully swayed there was one eternal truth...He was still a virgin and as such actions from a well attractive maiden were inevitably bound to cause him some...concerns. A fact she soon found out as her hand landed on a certain spot, her eyes widening just slightly before becoming lidded with lust and just when she was about to commit the deed a strange shimmer from just behind her caught Dodger's attention. His blue eyes following the shimmer as it loomed over Scarlet's body and a prideful smirk came upon his lips.

"I must say my queen, you're quite eager aren't you? One could say you've been awaiting for this moment all night." said Dodger, keeping his eyes on the shimmer as parts slowly began to fade away.

"Oh, my dear sweet little knave, you have no idea just how long I've been searching for a man like you. Charming, dashing, and might I say, hehe...quite well off." she said, her palm lightly teasing his buckle as more and more of the shimmer disappeared, some part revealing human body parts.

"You forgot clever and silver tongued, my queen." said Dodger, smirking as a mesh of white, pink, and brown hair flowed down the shoulders of the mysterious woman that stood above Scarlet's body, her presence completely unaware.

"Believe me, my little knave, I plan to see exactly what kind of silver tongue you have but first there's something important that needs to be taken care of." said Scarlet, her smile becoming seductive while Dodger looked on with a vexing smirk.

"I couldn't say it better myself. Neo, if you may?" asked Dodger, his words causing alarm bells to ring out in Scarlet's mind as her head whirled around only to be smacked by the handle of a parasol, the force sending her careening into the wall and creating a massive crack. Her body felling limp as the mysterious woman stepped down from the bed and reached out for Dodger's own. "I'd like to thank you but I had that covered, Neo." said Dodger as Neo waved it off before shoving her scroll in his face, her notes application active.

 _"Please, if I hadn't shown up then you would've just been another one of her boytoys."_ said Neo, pouting as she turned away from Dodger, her arms crossed over and making Dodger smile softly. His steps carrying him over to the still pouting Neo before he wrapped his arms around her, tucking his chin into the crick of her neck as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, love, I shouldn't have been upset with you. You were worried about me and you thought it best to offer your service. Thank you for helping me but now I must finish what I came here for. Do you think you can tolerate my presence just until after then?" he asked as a still pouting Neo slowly nodded before turning around, grabbing his tie and tugging him into her scroll.

 _"Fine. But remember this Jaune Arc."_ she said, using his real name to show just how serious she was. _"You are MINE. You are MY boytoy. And there's no way in hell am I going to let some scarlet harlot take what's mine. Got that?"_ she asked as a playful and cheeky smile came to Dodger's lips.

"As you wish, my delicious little desert." said Dodger as Neo placed a sweet kiss on his lips before pushing him away, a blush resting over her, still, pouting lips. "Now then, time to get back to work." he said, walking over to the still unconscious Scarlet. Crouching down, his hand delved between her breast, grasping the hidden key as he pulled it out. "Thank you, Ms. Lancaster, your contributions tonight will not go unrewarded." he said, standing as his eyes searched the room for any sign before landing on another picture of the rose and thorny heart with a phrase just below it. "To enter the world of Wonderland, one must dive down the rabbit hole. To do so, one must have the key to unlocking their jar of hearts." he read aloud, his eyes lingering on a particular spot within the rose to reveal a secret keyhole. Reacting so, he inserted the golden key into the lock and with a twist the wall swung open, revealing a large room utterly filled with everything a hardcore dominatrix dreamed of. And immediately all of the color drained from Dodger's face as his hand went to protect his specimen from the horror. "What the actual fuck is this?" he asked as Neo walked over, showcasing her scroll to him.

 _"You said you researched the harlot, she's a dominatrix, this is what she does."_ said Neo, walking off deeper into the dungeon followed by a pale Dodger.

"Yeah but I was thinking more of an aggressive woman not this torture porn shit. Seriously, there are people out there that like this stuff?" he asked aloud, making sure not to touch anything out of fear.

 _"Yeup and sometimes it's the ones you don't expect that enjoy it the most. Who knows, maybe some day I'll try some of these on you."_ said Neo, sending Dodger a saucy wink as his pupil dilated in fear.

"Neo, my love, I love you to the point of stealing from even Fort Midas but this is a bridge I will not cross, not even for you. Now come on, the sooner we find what we're looking for the better." said Dodger walking further into the dungeon followed by Neo.

 _"What exactly are you looking for? It's gotta be something valuable otherwise you wouldn't waste your time here. Unless you're planning on taking this gang down too?"_ she asked as Dodger wandered the dungeon, placing his ears against the walls listening for a sound.

"Trust me, I'll know it when I see it." he said, gliding his hands over the wall as he started muttering to himself. "Secret door. Secret door. Secret door." before his hand pushed a hidden button, the wall opening up into another room. "Yay." he softly cheered as the door swung open to reveal a hidden room completely filled with a treasure trove of rewards; from Lien to jewelry to even pure Dust crystals. "Jackpot." said Dodger, walking directly through the treasure room, ignoring all of the Lien and other fascinating rewards that Neo was practically swimming through. His forward movement brought him in front of a large golden statue of a maiden and in the statue was a large ruby heart.

This was the reward he had been searching for and with it, it would make his next objective all the more easier but as his fingers gripped the edges of the heart and with a tug the jewel came free and in an instance alarms rang throughout the nightclub, signalling to every guard and every party goer that things were about to get mad.

A deadpanned look from his accomplice was enough to make Dodger second guess his actions.

"Hey, my source said the alarms would be disabled for the night. Son of a bitch set me up! Alright, Neo cloak yourself and find a way out. I'll join you as soon as I...And you're gone...Fucking perfect!" he shouted, tucking the jewel into his carry on pouch and ducked behind one of the doors as a swarm of henchmen flooded Scarlet's room, all of them firing their rounds into the room. "And now I've gotta deal with this shit! Could this night get any worse?!" he shouted into the air when a deep saturated voice reverberated through the room, halting the men's gunfire.

"Hold your fire!" the man shouted, Dodger peeking just beyond the door to get a good look at the man. Only this man had dark skin, bright red eyes which were covered by a pair of rectangular glasses, snow white hair and two erect bunny ears. His choice of attire reminded Dodger of a bartender as the Faunus pulled out a pocket watch to check the time before stuffing back into his breast pocket. "My name is Shiro Usagi, right-hand man to my queen, Scarlet Lancaster. I mix the drinks, I clean her messes, and I take out the trash. And I also kill self-entitled little twats like yourself. So, perhaps we can make this easier on our cleaning staff and you walk out slowly with both arms raised. The clock is ticking and I will not tolerate those that WASTE. MY. TIME." said Shiro, his words causing Dodger to sigh in annoyance as her realized he had only one option and it was one he desperately didn't want to choose.

So, with great reluctance, Dodger stepped away from behind the doorway, his arm perpendicular to his sides and each other as he slowly stepped forward. His blue eyes watching every twitchy movement the henchmen made while Shiro wore a calm and collected look, his index finger pushing his glasses up his nose and closer to his eyes.

"There, that's much better." exclaimed Shiro, extending his arms with a deceitful smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the famed "Gentleman Thief", the one and only Arcful Dodger."

"It seems my reputation precedes me once again. I take it you're a fan of my work?" asked Dodger, his eyes remaining on Shiro's own as the Faunus released a lighthearted chuckle, the rest of his henchmen keeping their guns trained on Dodger's head.

"Indeed I am, my good sir. Why, I'd say there isn't a pickpocket alive that hasn't heard of you." said Shiro, his glasses shining as they hid his beading red eyes. "Some say you're a mysterious as the Grimm themselves, while others say you're nothing but a vigilante, stealing from the rich so that you may grant it to the poor. Why, it's almost as if it was nothing but a childish story." said Shiro, releasing another chuckle as he pulled out his pocket watch, watching the hands slowly move. "But I'm afraid we have no time for such fictional stories. In fact, it seems as though your time has run out."

And in that moment all sense of motor skills in Dodger's body was halted as he watched, unable to do anything, as Shiro closed his watch before suddenly appearing inside Dodger's area, his right hand gripping his left armpit while he extended his right leg between Dodger's own. In an instance Dodger found himself lying on the ground, with several henchmen about to fight their guns when Shiro raised his palm, once again halting their fire.

"Now, while I'd love nothing more than to rip you limb from limb for even setting your disgusting mongrel eyes on my beloved queen, I'm afraid she'd rather do it herself and believe me, you'll have wished it was me." said Shiro, standing and walking towards the exit. "Take him to the cell block and relay a message back to Mr. Topper that we have another...guest for his tea party." said Shiro smiling a sinister smile as his men began to beat Dodger into unconsciousness, the white hare's laughter reverberating throughout the area as the light began to fade from Dodger's eyes.

...4 Hours Later...Unknown Location...

Lights flashed before Dodger's eyes, temporarily blinding him as his eyes tried desperately to adjust to the environment. Once his vision had cleared, Dodger's head swiveled as he took stock of his general surroundings. It seems that he was tied to a makeshift chair while the area around him was left shrouded in darkness, the only light source a dimly lit light bulb that was left dangling from the ceiling.

"No, that's not terrifying at all." Dodger said to himself, his sarcastic cynicism coming forth. Dodger always became cynical and sarcastic when he was terrified as it often helped to relieve the tension within himself. Quickly, he began to struggle with his restraints, tugging and pulling as his chair began to wobble to and fro until eventually the back of his chair fell back against a set of steel bars. A deep growl from the other side caused immense fear to swell up in Dodger as his shakily turned his head to see two blood red eyes and with a sudden push from his toes the chair fell back into place just in time as a massive clawed hand reached out for him, just barely missing his backside.

Dodger breathed heavily as the red eyes slicked back into the darkness of the cage and Dodger's ears caught the tell tale sound of a doorway opening and the sound of lighthearted humming. The sounds of shoes meet concrete filled his ears as the stranger walked down the steps towards him until they were finally at the bottom.

"Oh, goodie! You're awake and here I thought you'd never wake up. Oh, that darn Shiro never was one for delicate work, no sir." said the stranger as he placed a tray of torture equipment on the table before pulling out another makeshift chair and plopping himself down onto it. "I'm oh, so terribly sorry about the decor. If I had known I'd be entertaining a celebrity I would've spruced the place up. But alas, we must make do with what we have. Now, there's no doubt that you're wondering as to where you are and who I am, correct?" the stranger asked, the light source swinging to reveal a man with a dark green top hat much like his own, a forest green suit jacket, lime green dress shirt, and a yellow green tie with white pants.

"The thoughts did cross my mind, yes. It's not everyday you meet a fellow well dressed gentleman." Dodger replied, his words causing the strange to chuckle.

"Scarlet was right, you ARE quite the charmer." he complimented, crossing his right leg over his left. "Well, I am Jack Topper and THIS-" he stopped himself, gesturing to the dark room around them. "-is my playroom. You see, my job is to "entertain" various guests and learn more about their history. And seeing as I have the great Arcful Dodger as my guest, I can most certainly tell this is going to be an enjoyable tea party. Oh, and do be careful of the cage behind you. Mayor Hare can be somewhat...distasteful around new people." said Jack, smiling innocently as the light swung near the cage, revealing piles of human bones littered around the floor of the cage while the beady red eyes continued to stare into his very soul. "Adorable, isn't he? I found him when he was just a harmless little Grimmling and as fate would have it I knew he was meant to be mine. And let me just say, he makes it infinitely easier with my more...uncooperative guests." said Jack, smiling as he stood from his chair and walked over to the torture equipment. "Now, do tell, as I'm quite certain that Dodger is not your real name, what is it you go by?" asked Jack, fiddling with a miniature drill before setting it back down.

"I suppose it would be un-gentlemanly of me to deny you that answer, after all a gentleman is anything but uncooperative." said Dodger, still struggling with his restraints. "I used to go by Jaune when I was a young lad. But due to circumstances, I had decided it best to alter my name."

"Ah, yes, that's understandable." Jack agreed. "These days, it's not unheard of for a criminal to change their names when doing their sinful deeds. Not me, my good sir, not indeed. I find it so difficult to lie to those around me even if it's something a small as a well intention lie." he said, picking up a pair of pliers. "Next, what is it you actually plan on doing?" he asked, turning his head to look at Dodger. "Because, and please pardon my rudeness, you don't quite seem the type to be a thief. I'd say you appeared to be more of a "hero for justice" and whatnot."

"No harm, I often ask myself that very same question on a repeated basis. I suppose you could say, I'm a man who lives for the thrill of being chased. Always running and never getting caught. And I thought "what better way to achieve this than by becoming a thief"?" said Dodger, a small portion of his hand coming undone from the restraints.

The mad man wearing the green top hat released a boisterous laugh, slamming his palm against the tray and causing several items to fall to the ground.

"You are quite the card, aren't you Jaune? Is it okay if I call you Jaune?" Jack asked and Dodger, not wanting to get himself killed quite yet was all the more willing to oblige the madman. "I can see why you would desire to become a thief. Not many out there are willing to give a chance to those of us "undesirable-types"." he said, picking up the items before finally picking out a set of bladed rectangles and taking his seat, shuffling the blades with ease. "Tell me, Jaune, are you a betting man? A man of chance?" he asked.

"'Fraid not, Mr. Topper, I've always fancied myself a man of chess. Much more tactical with all due respect." said Dodger, his fingers lightly gripping on his hidden pocket knife in his back pocket.

"Ah so you're a chess man? Truth be told, I never could find the game enjoyable, always "reading" your opponents and anticipating their next moves before even they do. No, no, I prefer my games of chance, where just one bad card can sink your entire game. Of course, then you have those that appear from out of nowhere and quickly turn the tide back into their favor." said Jack, his eyes watching Dodger's own as he continued to shuffle the bladed cards.

"In essence, a wildcard, right?" asked Dodger, watching as Jack smiled flipping one of the bladed cards to show a card with a top hat.

"Indeed, a wildcard." said Jack, spinning the bladed card on his index finger. "If used correctly, a wildcard can be anything you desire. It can be higher than a king or lower than an Ace but there is always one crucial fact...The only thing capable of defeating a wildcard is another wildcard." said Jack, tossing the card with such precision and force that the bladed tip pierced Dodger's chest just narrowly avoiding Dodger's vital spot and causing him to release a pained shout. "And you, my dear "Arcful Dodger" are a wildcard."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And there we have the 2nd chapter of the long awaited "The Arcful Dodger"!**

 **Did you guys enjoy it?**

 **I hope you did and before I tell you all about my OCs that I've added let me first answer the number one question...**

 **Yes, Jaune will be shipped with our favorite mute ice cream-loving psychopath, Neo! I originally wanted to write the two coming together after multiple meetings throughout the story but then I decided against it in favor of my favorite motto...Fuck it.**

 **So there you have it. There will be no harem. No Arkos. No Lancaster. No Dragonslayer. No White Knight. No Knightshade. Nip. Nope. Nada. Zilch.**

 **As for the O.C. it's not very difficult to guess they're based off of the characters from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. With the Jar of Hearts being an allusion to the Queen of Heart's kingdom and the nightclub, "Rabbit Hole" being the name for the hole that leads Alice into Wonderland while the euphoric drug is the modern interpretation of the mad world. As for the characters themselves, well...**

 **Scarlet Lancaster alludes to the Queen of Red Hearts, whom was said to be based on Queen Margaret of the House of Lancaster, whose symbol during the "War of the Roses" had a red rose. And as such the Queen of Red Hearts was quite insistent that her white roses be painted red.**

 **Shiro Usagi alludes to the White Rabbit, who served the Queen of Red Hearts in the story. The name "Shiro" comes from the Japanese word meaning "White" and the surname "Usagi" is derived from the Japanese word meaning "Rabbit". His insistence on the concept of time alludes to the White Rabbit's obsession with never arriving late.**

 **Davin and Gavin Twiddle allude to Tweedledee Dee and Tweedledum. As not much is known about them there's very little information that alludes to their counterparts, except for their lack of brains.**

 **And of course there's our madman wildcard, Jack Topper and his pet Grimm, Mayor Hare.** **As you've no doubt guessed, Jack Topper and Mayor Hare allude to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. The name "Jack" comes from the Jack card found in Suits while the name "Topper" is a name often used to describe a top hat, of which the Mad Hatter wears. The name "Mayor" actually comes from the story as it rhymes with "Haigha" which is pronounced "Hare".**

 **In other news, I have a plethora of ideas for future stories and believe me the number just keeps on rising. I might add some of the stories' first chapters a month before I "officially" release them to the public but I'm still giving it some thought. Also, I've been giving some thought to creating an original story set in the world of RWBY that would detail the world of Remnant before the birth of our titular heroines. Right now there's only 3 stories centered around 3 MAJOR events in Remnant's history.**

 **1\. World of Remnant: From The Dust; which would detail how mankind, born from Dust, was able to tame and eventually settle in the primal age of Remnant. This would mean that there would essentially "caveman-esque" Humans/Faunus trying to survive against nature and the creatures of Grimm with little more than sticks and rocks until they discover the use of Dust.**

 **2\. World of Remnant: A Colorful Revolution; which would detail the Great War and how humanity would eventually create the "Rule of Color" for future generations and yes, since it has been confirmed from Jaune, the main character would be a younger version of his Great-Great Grandfather.**

 **3\. World of Remnant: Wings of Change; which would detail the start of the Faunus Rights Revolution and how a singular character gave rise to hope among the oppressed.**

 **I have a whole bunch of original stories for the world of RWBY and I hope I can eventually share them with all of you.**


	3. Descent Into Madness (Rewrite)

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Welcome back to the third chapter of "The Arcful Dodger: Reboot Edition."**

 **Now, I just want to be clear that I am not at all upset from your criticisms and in fact I greatly appreciate them on a great level. They've helped me realize that I was messing up my story and that I needed to get it back on the right track. It's also what made me realize just how much damage my stress was getting to me due to working on so many stories at once.**

 **Which is why I've updated this chapter, along with the fourth chapter, with the new direction. And it's also why I've decided that afterwards this and my other stories will be placed on a temporary hiatus until my two selected stories are completed. But I didn't want to just leave this story off on a bad note, which is why this chapter has a new ending.**

 **I promise, I'm not cancelling this story at all. I hope that clears things up and that you all enjoy.**

 **Next Scheduled Release Date:**

 **On a temporary hiatus until further notice. Next chapter will be a rewrite of chapter four.**

 **Please check out my two selected stories that I'll be working on in August.**

 **"The Master Huntsman" & "Operation: Jaune's Ex-Girlfriend".**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three

How did it all go down hill?

It was supposed to be an "easy" heist, security would be focused on the rowdy crowd that was hopped-up on a new experimental drug, alarms were meant to be disabled from all sections in the western part of the facility due to "complications" thanks to his source, and then he was supposed to slip out back through the entrance along with the retreating crowd. But instead his source sets him up and now here he was trapped in a dirty, cesspool room strapped to a chair with only a "domesticated" Grimm to keep him company.

If someone had told Dodger that this was how he was gonna spend his saturday night he would've opted to stay in bed dressed in his onsie and watch cartoons.

Hey, say what you want about him being a professional thief that didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching cartoons from time to time. Or that his life only revolved around stealing. Maybe in the past it did but now he was comfortable enough to avoid starving for more than a month at a time. Now, he only stole because of the thrill it gave him and the fact that he could still honor his "knightly code" made it all the more better.

But that didn't solve his current situation now did it?

 _"Think Jaune! Think! What was it that Roman always said about being tied to a chair?"_ thought Dodger as he tried to wrack his brain for any kind of advice his former mentor taught him during his stay as Roman's protege.

...10 Years Earlier...

It was 10 years prior that Jaune was making his way as a lowly pickpocket in the slums of Vale. He never went to the nicer part of the city, too many eyes watching his actions and if there was one thing Jaune learned as a pickpocket it was the less eyes watching the better. What he wouldn't do to avoid going hungry for just one night. Still, he made due with what he could obtain, no matter how much it pained him to do. He wanted to be a hero, a symbol of justice for the little guys but now here he was stealing from those just like him in order to survive another night in the cold.

But now, he wished he could take it all back. He wished he could return home to his family and sleep in his bed or go back to the orphanage and play with the boy with the pink stripe and the girl that always hung around him. He'd do anything to avoid the man that was chasing him right now. He was supposed to be sleeping at this exact time and Jaune would pick his pockets of any Lien the man had earned through his less than desirable means. But it hadn't happened the way it should've as evident by Jaune running down the alleyways of the slums, using every trick he had to escape from the raging man that chased him down like a rabid dog.

Jaune ran as fast as his little legs could take him, thankful for the man's lack of stamina and overweight body. He made twists and turns and even U-turns to avoid the man's grasp and just as he saw the bright streets of Vale's market place, tears streaming down his face, the cold, calloused hand of the man's grip covered his mouth, preventing his screams from being heard as the man pulled Jaune away from safety before knocking him out.

He awoke several hours later, tied to a chair in a dark room with a silver adhesive patch taped over his mouth, preventing his cries for help. The man returned later with a hacksaw and a tub of unknown liquid. The sight alone caused Jaune more distress as he thrashed in his restraints while the man went about his business in silence, blatantly ignoring Jaune's cries and pleas.

It wasn't until the man squeezed Jaune's cheeks that his cries turned to whimpers while the man remained silent. With an aggressive shove, Jaune was tossed to the floor along with the chair while the man went back to sitting in his chair while Jaune cried.

"I work hard for what I earn and people like you leech off of me for your own personal gains." the man said in a very aggressive tone. "I wasn't a bad man...I had a job and a family that I loved until you people stole from me! I lost everything because of thieves like you!" he shouted, kicking Jaune's ribs and ignoring his painful cries. "Well, I've had enough of leeches like you...It's time someone did something to prevent you from leeching from anymore kindhearted people." said the man, holding the hacksaw in his hands menacingly. And as the jagged edges neared Jaune's exposed arms, his tears flowing like a waterfall down his cheeks, the sound of heavy knocking on a door drew the man's attention away from Jaune along with a shout.

"Asshole, we know you're in there! You still owe us from all that money you borrowed!" shouted a man from behind the door, his tone of voice caused the man to growl in aggravation.

The man placed his heavy boot on Jaune's face, pressing down onto it with heavy pressure.

"You stay quiet, got that? If you mutter a single sound I'll-" the man began as another knock and shout halted his threat.

"HEY! Get the fuck out here, you druggie!" shouted the man outside, causing the man to growl again, taking his boot off and stomping off towards the door, leaving Jaune alone on the floor with the hacksaw close to his fingertips.

Jaune, seizing a way out, reached out for the handle of the hacksaw with all his might. His skin just barely grazing the handle but luckily with a silent shift of his chair, his fingers managed to latch onto the hacksaw's handle and with slow dexterity he was able to direct the jagged edges towards his restraints. As quickly as he could muster, he sawed through the restraints and a portion of his skin, causing him to bleed from his forearms but luckily avoiding to release any painful screams as he sawed the remainder of his restraints before standing and searching the room. The man was still speaking with the man outside, giving Jaune a prime opportunity to make his escape but his horror, it seemed that the only exit from this nightmare was the front door where the man currently was.

He had to come up with a plan before the man made his return. He eyes narrowed on the tub of unknown liquid and the hacksaw that given him his freedom. And with what little information he had, Jaune speculated that the man was planning to cut him into pieces and dump his body in acid to get rid of any evidence. Jaune sent off a silent prayer to his father, thanking him for teaching about criminology and detective skills. Jaune wracked his brain as he began to search the rest of the room, finding a length of rope, used to retrain him, a hammer, and some nails. And with swiftness he had never had before, Jaune went to work, hammering the rope between the doorway with the nails as quietly as he could and spilling the acid on the floor before hiding away behind the man's chair just as the door opened to reveal the man in a heavy sweat, his eyes glazed over but still full of rage as he swiveled his head in search of Jaune.

"Where the fuck are you leech!?" he shouted, moving his foot forward only to be caught by the rope, sending him toppling down towards the pool of acid. His skin burning and melting at the touch as he palms, chest, stomach, and face met the pool, causing the man to scream out in pain and giving Jaume ample time to escape. Jaune ran towards the door, jumping on the man's back as he attempted to get up and shoving him back into the pool of acid as he released another painful scream. Jaune ran down the darkened hallway and out the door as the man, now with a half-melted face chased after him sluggishly. And breaking through the door, Jaune escaped into freedom, only to have it dashed away as he ran into the body of a man with bright orange hair with a bowler hat and a cane.

Jaune fell to the ground due to the collision while the man staggered, turning his anger onto Jaune but stopping once he had seen his tears and bleeding arms. Standing behind the man was a girl with pink, brown, and white hair and discolored eyes. Jaune began to cry as the man drew closer as he planted himself on his knees before the stranger, begging him to save him from the man inside. The stranger looked to Jaune's crying eyes before his jawline clenched and his eyes became hardened. The stranger stepped over Jaune's kneeling form as he planted his crane firmly on the ground before turning his head over his shoulder to address the girl standing beside Jaune.

"Neo, take the kid back home. I've got some business to attend to." said the man, entering the house with a darkness looming over him. And as the girl, named Neo, took his hand and dragged him away from the nightmare, Jaune released more tears.

Not of sadness but of joy.

It was hours later that Jaune met the stranger in his place of home, an old and abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Vale, safely tucked away from the prying eyes of the lawful and a safe haven for the lawless. And now here Jaune stood in his dirtied clothing with bandaged arms while the man sat on a couch across from him. Neither spoke nor moved a muscle and instead chose to remain silent and watch the other while Neo sat off to the side watching cartoons and eating ice cream.

"So, kid. What's your story?" the man asked, leaning back in his spot as Jaune shifted about nervously, shrugging his shoulders. "You've got a family?" he asked again, getting another shrug from Jaune. "You at least go a name?" he finally asked, watching as Jaune's head nodded. "You gonna tell me what it is?" he asked again only for Jaune to shake his head as droplets of tears escaped from the edges of his closed eyes.

And then the stranger did something that Jaune never expected from a man such as him.

Jaune's eyes widened to extremes as he felt the man's arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace.

"It's okay, kid. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you anymore." the man continued to say comforting words that soon began to overwhelm Jaune as more tears streamed down his cheeks and his arms wrapped around the man, trying to absorb the comforting warmth the man presented him. Eventually, the man pulled away with a cheeky smirk and said, "Kid, I've got a proposition for ya."

And so began the next few years of Jaune's life as he was taken under the wing of the man who saved him. It was later on that he learned the man's name was Roman Torchwick, the expert thief who was making a name for himself in the seedy underworld of Vale. And while Jaune hated that he was learning unlawful trades from a criminal, he knew that he only end up starving in a gutter without them. He and Roman would discuss a variety of topics from politics to slight of hand to weapon gadgetry. Anything to give Jaune and ace against his opponents, these ranged from persuasion to escape artistry; which brought him to his current situation of being tied to a chair while Roman gave advice from the sideline and Neo watched TV.

"Alright, kid, first rule when in restraints, always have a key. It doesn't matter what kind of lock they may have, so long as you have a key to it you're guarantee to get free. Now on the off chance you don't have a key, you can always use your gadgets such as your Dust gloves. A little spark and some oxygen and you'll have a fire at your fingertip or a little electricity can short circuit any electronic lock. But if you're without all of those well then it's time to get creative."

...Present Day...

 _"Get creative."_ thought Dodger as he search the room he was in. _"Jackass, had to the knives, huh? Dammit, there's nothing here that could cut me loose...Except for..."_ though Dodger, twisting his head to stare into the glowing red eyes of Jack's "domesticated" pet Grimm, Mayor Hare. A sigh escaped his lips as he twisted his head to stare into the glowing bulb. "I'm so fucked..." he said before wiggling in his chair, causing it to shake about until finally falling backwards towards the cage, the edge of the chair landing on the steel bars with a dong, alerting the Grimm to his actions. A hard snarling growl escaped between the gaps in Mayor Hare's jagged teeth and with a powerful bound of his muscular hind legs, the Grimm launched itself at Dodger. But reacting quickly, Dodger was able to shift his position just in the nick of time. The Grimm's gaping maw taking out a chunk in Dodger's chair, allowing him to break free of his restraints.

Shaking from the adrenaline in his body, Dodger stood back on his feet as the Grimm latched his massive clawed hands around the bars, staring into Dodger's eyes with it's own red ones. But before Dodger could make a single quip at the beast the creaking of the door brought his attention to Jack, who stood in the doorway with the angriest look possible. The mad man threw out his bladed throwing cards, each symbol glowing a certain color. But thinking quickly was what Dodger was trained to do as he flipped the table, catching the bladed throwing cards and allowing Dodger to escape the room as Jack released a raging shout.

Dodger ran and ran as fast as he could down the lengthy corridors of the facility. But soon enough the bounding sounds of a certain large Grimm were all the incentive Dodger needed to book it ten times fast. And so he ran down the corridors, breaking through a door labeled "exit" and found himself in one of the large sewage pipes that lined most of Vale's sewage and water systems. Dodger racked his head as he tried to remember the map of Vale's sewage line Roman had him memorize until his eyes landed on some markings on the wall next to him, "SEV-2496".

 _"South-East Vale...I'm in the waterfront district. And if I'm near the waterfront then that means..."_ he thought to himself as the sound of Mayor Hare's bounds grew closer, causing Dodger to begin running down the sewage pipe. And then came the loud crashing sound of rubble hitting sewage and the subsequent roar from Mayor Hare. "Oh come on!" shouted Dodger taking off down the pipe as the monstrous Grimm made its way down the pipeway and sitting atop the monstrous beast was a crazy-eyed Jack Topper.

Now finally in the light, Dodger was able to get a clear view of the so-called "Mayor Hare". The Grimm was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, it was almost an amalgamation of several different types of Grimm, from the sheer size of an Ursa, the claws and hind legs of a Beowolf, the maw of a Creep, and the stinger of a Deathstalker.

Forget Mayor Hare, this thing should've been called a nightmare!

Swiftly, Dodger raced down the pipe followed by the ever-bounding Grimm and it's master. His years of training with Roman were finally paying off as he dodged the various bladed throwing cards from Jack and the thrusts of Mayor Hare's stinger, always keeping himself afar from their grasp as he ran down the pipeline, stopping only briefly to make a turn down another pipe, seeing more markings on the wall.

 _"SEV-2500! This is it! Just down this pipe is the area where all waste in separated from the sewage line!"_ thought Dodger, racing down the pipeline as he neared a massive clearing where many alternate pipelines intersected, all leading to a large chasm leading deeper underground where the sewage as processed. His brilliant blue eyes searched the room finding a bright red exit door that would lead him to freedom but before he could make a single step the sudden appearance of Jack and his pet Grimm halting his progress. The massive Grimm quickly wrapped his clawed hand around Dodger's form, pulling him towards it's gaping maw but a swift bonk from Jack stopped it's motion, releasing a whimper before raising it's arm, and by extension Dodger, to eye level with Jack, who glared at Dodger like a disappointed step-father.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jaune." said Jack, glaring into Dodger's eyes. "I worked hard to make you feel comfortable and what do I get in return? An ungentlemanly attitude from someone I thought was the pinnacle of gentlemanly nature. And to make matters worse, you deliberately attempted to harm me for simply trying to do my job. Now, will I would wish for nothing more than see you judged for your actions, I'm afraid that Ms. Lancaster has a few choice words she'd like to speak to you." said Jack, watching with hidden glee as Dodger swallowed his bravery before tapping his foot on Mayor Hare's neck. "Pumpkin, take us back home." he commanded, crossing his arms as he prepared himself for his pet to transport them home. But strangely the Grimm remained unfazed by his owner's actions, causing Jack to, once again, tap his heel on the Grimm's neck with added force. "Sweetie, I know you're excited to be out of your room but daddy is in no mood for whatever it is you're doing." said Jack, snarling as he pressed down on Mayor Hare's exposed neck with more pressure.

And then from out of nowhere, Jack was thrown from the Grimm's backside via it's stinger, releasing a massive roar that reverberated throughout the are, bouncing off the cement walls and causing the various hanging pipes to shake due to the vibrations. Jack landed with a thud across the circular chasm, leaving Dodger in the Grimm's grasp. The Grimm then launched itself towards it's master, who struggled to get up only to be trapped between a rock and a hard place as the Grimm latched it's clawed tips into the cement wall, trapping Jack in it's grip before raising it's stinger to strike at Jack's exposed head.

In that moment, Dodger, using his what little freedom he had, reaching into his breast pocket, pulling out a handful of bladed throwing cards he managed to swipe from Jack's person when he made his escape. From the looks on the cards and their signature glow, Dodger had to guess that each card had a corresponding Dust element. And so, as he plunged the bladed tip of a red hearts card into the exposed arm of Mayor Hare, the wound soon caught fire, causing the Grimm to release a scream of pain before throwing Dodger across the chasm, slamming his body into the wall. Dodger groaned in pain, his hand clasping his right side as he sent out a curse at Roman.

"Dammit Roman! You couldn't be bothered to unlock my Aura during all those training sessions?!" he shouted, shaking his fist at the ceiling before climbing to his feet as he watched the Grimm poise it's stinger to kill Jack. And while Dodger would love nothing more than make his escape from this hell he was dragged in, he knew his father would chastise him for allowing someone to die when he could've helped, even if they were complete assholes. So, with a sigh of exhaustion and a pump of heroism, Dodger ran towards the Grimm, using his dexterous hand to throw another bladed throwing card, this one marked with a cyan diamond at Mayor Hare's tail. The instant it struck the card exploded, freezing the tail instantly, it's added weight causing the tail to fall to the ground.

When the Grimm's head turned his way, he tosses another card at it's gaping maw, this one marked by a green club. The moment it drew close the card released a massive amounts of gusts. The force alone was enough for Mayor Hare to release Jack from it's grip before Dodger used the opportunity to use the curved wall to wall run towards the Grimm and with a leap and a bound Dodger was able to plant himself on the Grimm's chest as it teetered on the edge. With the grace of a swan, Dodger calmly placed the last card on the Grimm's chest, his hand moving to reveal a black spade card. The card having an immediate effect as the Grimm quickly plummeted down the large chasm an into the pool of sewage that lined the bottom.

But Dodger's troubles didn't end there as Jack, with bloodshot eyes and a maniacal laugh tossed the gentlemanly thief to the side before making his leap down into the chasm after his pet. But Dodger, not wanting to see another person's death, reacted quickly, managing to catch the mad man's ankle at the last second. Jack's head twisted to glare at Dodger's hand, which saved him from his pet.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted at his savior, who struggle to keep his flailing form from falling to the same demise. "Can't you see he needs me?! I'm all he has! He's lost without his daddy!" the mad man continued to scream, his hands reaching down in futile attempt to save his pet Grimm as tears flowed down his cheeks and dropping down into the chasm.

"What the actual FUCK is wrong with you?!" Dodger shouted back, struggling to hold Jack's weight with his rib in pain. "It's just a Grimm! It has no emotions! It feels nothing for you! I mean, it was literally just about to kill you not like 5 seconds ago!" he continued to shout at the deranged man before seeing his hands a singular bladed throwing card with a cyan diamond. "Stop! You don't have to do this! I can get you help! I promise! I promise on my name as an Arc!" he pleaded with the mad man, his eyes widening at Jack's smile.

"It's true what they say, Jaune. You may be a thief...But you're no villain...Thank you for attending my tea party." said Jack' stabbing his leg with the card, freezing his leg before using his fist to shatter the chunk of frozen flesh, freeing him from Dodger's grip and sending him into a free fall towards the bottom where his only family remained.

Dodger watched as the mad man who held him captive just moments ago, ready to torture him with all sorts of gadgets but now here he was practically crying over his death. But sadly there would be little time to mourn as the tell tale sound of ringing alarms brought his attention away from the chasm. Those rings while ear-numbingly loud gave Dodger an idea that the other pipes were about to open to release their collected sewage down the chasm. So, with great haste Dodger slowly made his way up the metal stairs towards the red exit door and just as his fingers curled around the brass doorknob, the sound of creaking metal drew his attention back towards the pipes. And there he stood, watching a tons of sewage and dirty water were dumped down into the chasm. Solemnness overtook Dodger as he took off his top hat and made a bow in honor of his fellow well-dressed host before exiting the sewage system all together.

It has minutes later when Dodger found himself standing just outside his own hideout, his head sweating from exhaustion but before he could muster a single step, the sound of heels clacking behind him caused his head to twist around, seeing Neo standing just behind him with his cane in hand.

"Hello, love. Glad to see you made it out safely." said Dodger, smiling to hide his pain over failing to save a life.

But Neo knew him even better than he knew himself as she wrapped her tiny arms around his frame, snuggling her face into his chest while he held her in his arms. Though she has never uttered a single sound throughout the years he's known her, Dodger never had to guess just what she was feeling and he was forever thankful to the love and care she showed him.

Both as a child and now.

Soon their shared moment was cut short as the sound of police sirens drew their attention to a massive column of black ashy-smoke climbed into the sky, exactly where the infamous underground club was located. Dodger's eyes widened at the marvelous sight as the white fluffy clouds sailed overheard, completely oblivious to the fiery destruction that was below them. Instantly, Dodger knew exactly what had occurred to the club as his cerulean eyes drifted onto the impish smile on his lover's innocent face.

"I take it that's your doing, love?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. Didn't make her silent giggling any less adorable to him as they both watched the beautiful fire that raged on across the skyline of Vale. As they sat upon the pile of rubble that rested outside his secretive hideout, Dodger slowly wrapped his right arm around his cute little psychopath's shoulders, drawing her closer into his side when she rested her delicate head against the side of his chest.

Suddenly, a sparkling light caught his attention as his eyes locked onto the object that had very nearly turned him into a dominatrix's toy, a torturer's captive guest, and a Grimm's eventual pile of gutter shit. The pristine ruby heart of Scarlet Lancaster and his object of affection, resting comfortably in the palm of his sweet tri-colored dessert. His face split into a smile as he wrapped his arms around Neo's little body, lifting her up into the air as laughter expelled from his mouth.

"Ahaha!" he laughed, smiling as Neo silently laughed along, clearly enjoying the affection Dodger was showering her with. "You sneaky little minx! I should've figured you'd take the heart once Shiro and his gang of grunts appeared." said Dodger, slowly taking the ruby heart from Neo's hand before raising it into the sky, smiling as the sun's light made the red jewel sparkle.

Immediately, Dodger lowered his arm and reached into his pocket, feeling nothing as he remembered his scroll had been taken. Only to glance at Neo, pursing her lips in an effort not to laugh as she held up not only his scroll, but his hat, cane, and even his wallet. Seeing this, Dodger's expression shifted in a deadpan as he took his desirables back.

"Ok, now you're just showing off." he said, placing his trusty top hat back where it belonged on top of his head before turning his attention back to his scroll. After in putting a sequence of numbers, Dodger was able to unlock his scroll and enter in another sequence of numbers until his scroll's screen bloomed to life, revealing another handsomely dressed fellow with multi-colored hair and crystal green eyes. "Greetings, Mr. Hemlock." he said aloud, smiling as the man on the other side hopped to attention with a widening smile.

"Why, if it isn't the Arcful Dodger?" the gentlemanly fellow exclaimed, practically mashing his face against the scroll's camera before pulling back to reveal his two feline ears that rested atop his cranium. "And how many times have I said to PLEASE do call me Sardonyx or Sardie or even Onyx?" he asked pouting his lower lip in fake saddness while Dodger remained unfazed by the man's weirdness.

"Apologies, Sardonyx." he apologized, bowing his head slightly at the Faunus on the other side of his scroll. "But, you'll be happy to know that the Ms. Lancaster will be of no threat to you any more. And I must thank you for the tip on her jar of hearts." said Dodger, lifting the ruby heart for Sardonyx to see, his eyes widening at it's beauty. "Though, it seems the information on the security was unfortunately false." he said, slightly frowning at his source.

"Ah, Mr. Dodger, but my information is never false. I make absolute sure of that" said Sardonyx, taking his seat as the scroll's feed continued on. "I merely thought you'd desire a bit of excitement in your mission."

"I suppose I should've expected nothing less from a man descending into madness." said Dodger, sighing with his face resting against his hand while Sardonyx bellowed out in laughter.

"Ah, but in order to be descending into madness, one to be sane first, Mr. Dodger." said Sardonyx, smiling his trademark sardonic smile. "And as you can no doubt see, I am neither sane nor insane. I am simply a little bit mad." he said, pulling out a collection of papers. "Now, I must be going or else Shiro will throw a fit over why his "loyal" agent is missing. If you require my services once again, do remember, Mr. Dodger, that madness is just a hop away. Tootle-loo!" he exclaimed, ending the call and allowing Dodger to sigh in relief.

"I swear that man descends further and further into madness each time I speak with him." said Dodger, sighing as he ended his call and took Neo's hand in his. The two of them continued to watch as teams of firefighters raced to extinguish the towering inferno while squadrons of police worked tirelessly to round up the various criminals that once called the smoldering underground club home. "Now, my dear sweet little dessert, I believe I owe you a treat." he said, cupping her delicate cheek in his soft palm before pressing his lips against her own. The two sharing in a loving embrace as the music of cackling fire and sirens echoed in the distance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And there we have the new ending of Chapter Three and the start to the rebooted story. I am currently working on my "Don't Mess With An Arc" story but do not worry the fourth-rebooted chapter will be coming once this story has been chosen.**

 **And what's this? Dodger's source was in actuality one of Scarlet's own loyal men? What are the odds of that?**

 **And if you've no doubt already figured out, Sardonyx Hemlock alludes to the Cheshire Cat. I chose the name Sardonyx mainly because it sounds similar to "sardonic" which is closely associated to the Water Dropwort Hemlock plant that is deathly poisonous to humans and for some strange reasons causes it's victims to smile sardonically upon death.**

 **What sort of trouble will the Arcful Dodger get into next time? Who knows, but make sure to keep checking back to see the rebooted chapter four that will put this story of thievery and romance back on track in the next chapter of "The Arcful Dodger"!**

 **Till next time!**


	4. A Normal Day With Neopolitan (Rewrite)

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome to the reboot of chapter four of "The Arcful Dodger."**

 **Thank you all for the criticisms, they all helped me to realize exactly where it is I wanted this story to go and I do apologize for the terrible original chapter. I hope this one makes up for it and I hope you'll continue to read it and leave your feedback.**

 **Now, due to my new story arrangement, this will be the "last" chapter of "The Arcful Dodger" as it, along with some of my other stories will be placed on a temporary hiatus in order to lessen the level of stress. I do hope you all understand and will continue to read my other stories.**

 **Also, make sure to check out my next chapter of "Don't Mess With An Arc" coming out this Sunday on the 29th before August when "The Master Huntsman" & "Operation: Jaune's Ex-Girlfriend" take the spotlight.**

 **Next Scheduled Release Date:**

 **On temporary hiatus until further notice.**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Four (Rewrite)

It was early morning when Dodger was awoken by the soft warm touch of sunlight that broke through the curtains beside his bed. Groaning from the wake up call, Dodger skipped himself out of bed, planting his feet on the carpeted floor. His arms stretched outward, his groans of pain turning into groans of pleasure as he heard several pops caused by his stretching.

A goofy grin expanded itself on his face as he pushed himself off of his bed and into the bathroom that stood adjacent to his room. He was once again extremely thankful the Vale City Council never bothered to reconstruct where he lived, otherwise he'd be without a home and he was not willing to let that happen again.

Plus, there was hot water.

Which Dodger loved as the steaming hot droplets of water cascaded down his body, weaving their way past his various scars he'd earn in his early days as a thief. Dodger had learned very quickly that not every fight had to be fought in order to win and that sometimes you never even needed to see an enemy if you knew exactly where you were going and where your enemies would be. It was why he often spent months at a time, researching his target's location in order to know everything there was to know because in his line of work, lack of knowledge could mean life and death. At the very least Dodger could relax for a few weeks while everything calmed down and then he could begin planning for his next heist.

After shutting off the hot water and wrapping a towel around his waist, the gentleman thief opened the bathroom door only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Neo's pale creamy skin wrapped in the soft glow of the sunlight, her tri-colored hair disheveled and messy from their night before, but what really grabbed Dodger's attention was Neo utter lack of a bra. His cheeks flushed red as he quickly turned around in order to avoid seeing her in her natural form.

"N-NEO! Please put on some clothes!" he shouted as he imagined her eyes rolling at his words before hearing the tell tale clacking of her scroll, no doubt typing down her words for the man she'd been in a relationship with for years. "I know what you're doing, Neo! And it's not going to work...This time." he said, keeping his eyes shut. "Just please toss me my pants..." he pleaded, holding his hand out as a piece of fabric landed in his hand.

Except it wasn't his pants as he soon found out.

And so the morning routine had been completed once more. This wasn't the first time Neo had teased Dodger so much he'd drop his "Dodger Persona" and he was definitely sure it wouldn't be the last. Ever since they were little and Jaune had changed his name to Dodger in order to avoid anyone of note searching for him, Neo had always been the one that was capable to making him drop his facade and revert back into the nervous teenage boy that he was. It both embarrassed him to no end and also reminded him that Neo still cherished him no matter who he called himself.

The so-called gentleman thief soon resigned himself to pouring two bowls of cereal for himself and his little minx, who sat upon the couch watching some cartoons, dressed in her pajamas that Dodger had taken the liberty of acquiring one night. Because if Neo had it her way she's be skipping around the room naked as the day she was born just to tease and embarrass Dodger.

After delivering the bowl of cereal to his little dessert, Dodger placed himself upon the soft cushion of the couch. Grabbing the remote from the table, Dodger switched the channel to the news as Neo scrunched her nose at him, which caused him to chuckle at her. Neo always hated the news for some reason but thanks to Roman and his insistence that a great thief must always know what's happening in the world, he had slowly began to enjoy watching the broadcasts as they not only provided vital information but there was often little segments where they'd bring a guest on the news and they'd go utterly berserk. Dodger always enjoyed those moments the most.

It seems that Dodger picked the right moment to switch the channels as the hostess of Vale News Network, Lisa Lavender, was doing an excerpt of the the "unfortunate" fire that took place where an unnamed nightclub was previously located.

"Good morning, Vale. I'm Lisa Lavender and this is the Vale News Network." said Lisa, tapping her stack of papers before placing them down and facing a different camera. "A local popularized nightclub was burned down the previous night for as of yet unknown reasons." she said as a screen appeared on the left-hand side with a picture of the destroyed nightclub and several police and firefighters stationed outside. "Authorities have decided to remain silent until further information has been obtained but once a statement has been made, we will be the first to inform you, viewers." said Lisa Lavender as the screen faded away only to be replaced by a picture of a very particular politician with a balding hairline and thick square glasses. "In other news, runner up for the Vale City Council seat, Perry Winkle, has made an announcement that he plans to hold a charity gala in his daughter's honor on her birthday, March 3rd." said Lisa as a picture of Jon Quill and his daughter appeared on screen. "And I believe I speak for everyone when I say, we wish you a happy birthday, Ms. Winklel."

Meanwhile, the moment Dodger heard the words charity gala his mind went into a whirlwind with scenarios and imaginative planning. Dodger knew from his research that Perry Winkle was as ruthless as they come when anything involved politics and that his desire for a seat on the Vale City Council was all he ever cared about, so much so that rumors had it he had his own daughter forcibly engaged to the son of a very wealthy benefactor. And all the while he hid his ulterior motives behind a gentle smile and empty promises for the civil rights of Faunus.

Dodger may be a thief but the lengths this man was willing to go just get what he wanted was downright criminal!

A smile spread across his lips as Dodger's eyes lingered on the fake smile of Perry Winkle. It was looking like Dodger had just found his next heist target. Next thing he needed to do was research the event.

"A gala, huh?" he asked to himself, eyeing the corrupt politician with a sardonic smile. "Looks like I'll be getting pretty busy in the coming weeks, Neo." he said, smiling as Neo rolled her eyes playfully at him.

After an hour of watching nonsense on TV, Dodger and Neo quietly dressed themselves in their "civilian" clothes. Though Dodger's disguise was simplistic, ranging from a blue sweater over a white collared shirt and blue dress pants and a pair of fake glasses to a black hoodie and blue jeans, Neo's apparel was something out of a Mistral animated show with gothic lolitas. And as much as he hated to admit it, mainly because it always inflated Neo's humongous ego, she did look damn good in her outfit.

After a quick lock up of his hideaway, the two of them traversed the lock downed section of Vale until they came upon a train station that would lead them into downtown Vale. The two of them handed the operator their forged IDs and after paying for their tickets with their stolen cards, the two boarded the train car and soon were rocketing off into downtown Vale. Once their train had docked, the two of them disembarked and were soon surrounded by the tall skyline of Vale's downtown area. Taking Neo's delicate hand in his own the secret thief smiled down at her as she cuddle up close to his side.

"Alright, madam, since I am currently on a break from "work" let's say you and I make the most of it." said Dodger, his smile widening as Neo nodded rapidly "But first, I have to make a quick delivery." he said, taking Neo's hand in his as they began wandering off into Vale.

Dodger always loved going on dates with Neo, especially since being a couple was so much easier when it came to avoiding unwanted stares. Though that lingering stares of the various men that eyed Neo were not doing him any favors as they walked down the street towards an out of the way book store.

As they entered the store, the chime of the door's bell echoed through the store, no doubt alerting the owner to their presence. Seeing the number of books, Neo wandered off, leaving Dodger to speak with the owner of the quaint little book store. Dodger's eyes scanned the surrounding area, seeing books upon books upon even more books creating towers that very nearly touched the ceiling when the distant sound of a door opening and closing caught his attention just as the owner entered the room.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. Home to ever book under the...Dodger?" the owner spoke, noticing the similarly dressed Neo in the background.

"No, no. Remember it's Jon Quill when I'm out in public, Tukson." he corrected the man, watching with a smile as he laughed at his own mistake before extending his hand out to Dodger's own. An action that Dodger was more than happy accommodate as he placed his hand in Tukson's, the two sharing a firm but friendly handshake while Neo stood off to the side, watching the interaction with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting so soon." said Tukson, gesturing to the piles of unstacked books littered around the store. "As you can see, I'm still unpacking. Speaking of which, thank you again for helping me with the White Fang." said Tukson,grabbing a stool and placing himself upon it while Dodger leaned against the counter.

"Tukson, I've already told you, it's fine." Dodger insisted, pressing his hand against the smooth counter. "You helped me before and I always pay back my debts. Speaking of..." said Dodger as he reached into his back pocket before pulling out an envelope and holding it out to the man in front of him. "All new forged identity." But just as Tukson reached out for it, the gentleman thief pulled back at the last second, causing Tukson to stare at him in confusion. "Provided you've accomplished the task I previously asked of you." he said, making Tukson grumble which caused Dodger to smirk at him as Tukson reached underneath the counter and pulled out a slip of paper, placing it on the counter.

"This is small list of future meeting spots between the White Fang and several unnamed individuals." said Tukson as they made their exchange and Dodger flipped open the page to read the slip of paper. "It's not much but it's a starting point and it's the most I've been able to get...Dodger, if anyone in the White Fang finds out that I've been tipping someone off then I'm as good as dead." said Tukson, frowning as the weight of his stress came crashing down upon him.

Seeing this, Dodger placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing the Faunus man to look up into his eyes.

"Tukson, you have my word that should the White Fang discover your whereabouts, I'll have on the very next flight straight to Vacuo." Dodger promised as he smiled sardonically. "Hell, I'll even book you on first class if it helps calms your nerves. But for now, just keep your head low and out of sight. And if you need anything, you know how to reach me. OK?" he asked, watching as Tukson released a heavy sigh before nodding.

Suddenly, the door to Tukson's store opened to reveal a girl dressed in a gothic-style clothing with raven-black hair and a night-black bow resting atop her head. Her yellow eyes widening at the sight of Dodger and Tukson. But before she could even give them a questioning look, Dodger was quick to react as he flashed the new arrival his trademark smile before turning back to Tukson.

"Well, it's been so good seeing you again, Tukson. I'll make sure to give those recommendations a try as soon as I return home." said Dodger, smiling as Tukson quickly picked up on Dodger's facade.

"You do that, Mr. Quill. And do keep me in mind whenever you need anymore recommendations." he replied as Dodger took Neo's hand in his as they walked towards the exit.

At the last second, Neo flashed a hidden smile as she "mistakenly" bumped into the girl, causing her to drop her book onto the ground. Dodger glared at her as he kneeled down to assist her in her endeavor. His hand reaching out to grasp onto the book when he noticed the title of the little black book that had the girl staring at him in absolute embarrassment.

"Ninjas Of Love?" he asked when the girl yanked the book from his grasp with a light flush of red on her cheeks as she clutched the book close to her chest and avoided his stares. "My apologies, ma'am." he apologized automatically as he continued to watch the girl avoid his eyes, causing him to scratch the back of his neck in an effort keep up his charade as a normal civilian boy. Finally, the words hit him like a bullet as he remembered the title once again. Dodger had heard of this book series when he was researching it in order to fool one of his targets. He had heard rumors that they enjoyed the romantic novel so he searched for the book in order to use the information against his target...Sadly, he learned that it wasn't a romantic novel but an ADULT romantic novel...Hint, hint. The thought bringing up several uncomfortable memories though the red flush of his cheeks did help in selling his facade as he quickly picked himself back up and make his exit, sending one last wave to Tukson, who watched with a hand over his mouth.

It was then Dodger remember exactly who sent him down that rabbit hole.

Skipping past the endless silent teasing Neo was putting Dodger through, the rest of the couple's date went by pretty well in terms of their usual date night. Which usual ended up with Dodger trying to stop Neo from murdering the wack-a-mole machine when they'd visit the arcade. If you thought Neo was terrifying when she was in murder mode, it doesn't even compare to when she straight up bashed the electronic game machine with nothing but the mallet itself. Needless to say, they were quickly banded from several arcades across Vale.

The two of them walked, hand in hand, on the waterfront, the sun setting across the horizon, Dodger turned to smile at his beautiful companion as she turned to return his smile with her own. Finding a nice comfortable bench, the two sat and watched the sunset, turning day into night. Dodger always enjoyed creating plans and testing his talents against the ever growing odds. The feeling of adrenaline when he was about to be caught only to successfully vanish at the last moment before his enemies even took notice of his presence was like no other.

But it was when he'd rest up after his heists, spending time with his little dessert and seeing her smile that always filled him with such pleasant feelings that he wouldn't have it any other way. As she laid her head delicately against his chest, his hand resting upon her shoulder as they embraced, watching the rising waves of splash against the waterfront. Unfortunately, the soft vibrations of Neo's scroll caught her attention, causing her silently huff in annoyance as she reluctantly pulled out her scroll, seeing a video message from Roman.

"Hey, Neo." said Roman, smiling as Neo glared into her device's camera while Dodger watched with amusement. "So, I know you're on one of you dates with the kid and I know you hate it when I call you but I'm kinda running into some little problems and I could really use your assistance." said Roman, seeing Neo was unfazed by his words, causing the "master" thief to sigh. "If you come, I'll buy you that tub of ice cream you wanted..." he mumbled, frowning as he knew that he had just said the words you never wanted to say to Neo.

Ice and cream.

Her eyes sparkled as she quickly nodded in agreement, hopping up from her placement before turning back and cupping Dodger's cheeks in her hands and mashing her lips against his own. The two of them pouring their passion and love into their kiss just as they always did whenever they were called away from one another. And with a final wave from his favorite psychopathic ice cream-loving minx, Dodger was left alone as she disappeared into nothingness.

Dodger's eyes lingered on the broken lunar body that rose into the velvety night sky with a soft smile on his face. His hand reaching into his pocket to pull out his scroll, inputting the unlock code and selecting contacts before scrolling down to a certain unnamed number. Upon selecting call, Dodger smiled as he heard a floodgate of insults and swears nearly drown his ears out.

"It's nice to hear from you again, Junior." said Dodger, smiling as he leaned back against the bench, his arm stretched over the back.

"Don't you give me that shit, Dodger! Do you know what you caused me?!" Hei shouted through the speaker.

"I believe I told you before Junior, that what happened was purely business. Believe me, I meant no disrespect. Besides, with this you'll no longer be under the watch of a certain someone." said Dodger, smiling as he heard Junior choke up at his words.

"What do you want?" asked Junior, no doubt growling from his end.

"I require some information on Mr. Winkle, as well as information on his daughter and associates." said Dodger, hearing Junior sigh in annoyance.

"Anything else, you back-stabbing jackass?" asked Junior.

"Why yes, there is one more thing, I'd like to ask." said Dodger, his eyes narrowing as he watched the waves crash against the rocks. "I seem to recall you mentioning that you found what I've been searching for. So, tell me...Where is Crocea Mors?"


	5. A Cocktail Of Pain

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome to the fifth chapter of "The Arcful Dodger' before it goes on it's temporary hiatus in the month of August.**

 **Speaking of which, make sure to check out "Phony Talks" as that will be where I plan to send out one "final" announcement about future scheduling plans for the various stories and how the temporary hiatus will work.**

 **Also, thank you all for putting me back on the right track. I hope you all enjoyed the rewritten chapters, if not then I'd be appreciative if you'd advise me on how I can continue to do better.**

 **Next Scheduled Release Date:**

 **September 2nd: "The Arcful Dodger - Ch. 06"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Five

It's been a relatively peaceful few weeks since the "tragic" demise of Scarlet Lancaster at the hands of a yet-unknown assailant and the "unfortunate" destruction of the popular nightclub. Dodger's efforts to learn more and more about his target were proving to be increasingly difficult the deeper he dug. Even with the assistance of Hei "Junior" Xiong, who remained apprehensive towards Dodger due to his traitorous back-stabbing, was having very little luck with obtaining information of the charitable future councilman.

It's also been several weeks since Junior notified Dodger of Crocea Mors's current location. According to his sources, Junior had heard that a group of guys calling themselves some idiotic gang name had purchased a sword and shield on the black market. And rumors said it's appearance was very distinguishable with a mysterious emblem on the shield's surface.

Of course, this did little to satisfy Dodger's insatiable desire to see his family's treasured heirloom return to it's rightful owner but even he knew that information was plentiful at best and scarce at worst. So as much as he hated it, it was the most he could afford at this time.

Which brought him to now as he stood just outside a dank and depressing bar located in the slums of Vale. The bar itself was far enough away to not be an eyesore in the eyes of the public but still noticeable enough to draw in the undesirables of the street. It's been years since Dodger had entered the place such as this and even longer since he became a thief. He knew the types of people who came to bars such as this; drunks wishing to drown their sorrows at the bottom of a bottle and misfits of the underground, or to put it simply, up and coming self-entitled gang members. And if Junior's information was right then this decrepit bar was "hangout" spot of the men who currently possessed his family's heirloom.

Straightening his tie and checking to make sure he was carrying everything he might need during the interrogation, Dodger pushed open the door and took his first step into the dirty bar and gaining the patron's undivided attention. Several of whom began whispering to one another while Dodger ignored their whispers in favor of directing himself towards the bar, where a man with balding grey hair stood behind the counter, cleaning a cup with a dirty rag.

Tapping on the counter, the man looked up to see Dodger standing before him.

"What'll it be?" asked the bartender, still cleaning the cup as he eyed Dodger's form.

With a smile and tip of his hat, Dodger took his placement on the bar's stool, hooking his cane onto the loop of his dress pants.

"A double of your finest scotch, my good sir." said Dodger, watching as the man rolled his eyes before reaching under the counter and placing a dusty bottle of cheaply made scotch on the counter, causing Dodger to raise his eyebrow in question.

"Best you're gonna get in a shit hole like this." said the bartender, pouring Dodger a glass into a little glass cup with three ice cubes.

Meanwhile, the rest of the bar's patrons kept their eyes of Dodger's form, more specifically his attire and luxury cane that remained hooked at his side. Not that Dodger was unaware of their stares, he'd trained himself to be able to sense when a person was watching him. One had to develop a surplus of skills in order to survive in the slums of Vale and he was no different.

Which was when he "felt" the presence of someone behind him, he was quick to react as he swiftly caught the person's wrist, catching them by surprise. In retaliation, several of the bar's patron jumped from their seats, each of them armed with a weapon ranging from brass knuckles to pool cues to broken bottles. The man still caught in his grip struggled as Dodger twisted him around, wrapping his right arm around his neck and keeping his left arm behind his back, essentially turning the man into a human shield. Immediately, the man being held by Dodger's insane grip opened to his mouth to speak, an action that Dodger politely obliged due to his generosity.

"Get your hands off me, man!" the man shouted, struggling in Dodger's grip while the others watched on in silence. "I didn't do anything! Come on, man!" the man continued to plead but Dodger knew better. This man was attempting to lift his cane from his person, most likely in order to sell it on the streets for a heft price.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna to have to sadly disagree with you in that regard, my good sir." said Dodger, his way of speech causing some confusion in the man's eyes as she temporarily stopped struggle, mistakenly allowing Dodger to grip his wrist tighter and causing the man to drop his confused expression in favor a wince from the pain. "You fine gentlemen seem quite knowledgeable of the surrounding area, perhaps you can answer a few questions I might have?" asked Dodger when one of the men raised his broken bottle into the air and with a scream charged forward, causing Dodger to sigh in annoyance before grabbing his cane and with the push of a button, launched the cane's ball-tipped handle at the charging man's forehead. The force knocking the man completely unconscious and before anyone could react, Dodger activated his Dust-infused gloves, sending an electric shock into the man's body and causing him to faint, To which Dodger released his grip on the man and watched as he fell directly on top of the man already passed out on the floor.

With a flick of his wrist, the cane's ball-tipped handle retracted back towards to which Dodger twirling the cane with some added flare before stomping it on the ground with a mighty thud, causing the various men still standing to step back from Dodger's intimidation as he looked at them with a sardonic smile.

"Since you gentlemen have no desire to answer without force, then I'm afraid I'm left with no other option." said Dodger, picking his cane back up as the ball detached from the handle as electric sparks ran down the connecting cable and the ball glowed bright blue. "Are we going to stand around all day or are we going to fight?" he asked when on the men charged him with the pool cue in hand.

Reacting quickly, Dodger wrapped the cable around the pool cue, trapping it in place before twisting his body just in time to avoid the bladed tip of a knife from one of the other armed men. Leaping into the air, Dodger extended the length of cable around the two men's necks before retracting it and causing the two men to bash their foreheads together, causing them to stagger. Dodger then shot out the ball at the two men, shocking them with the dust-infused ball that stunned the men into fainting.

Suddenly, another man pulled out a small handgun but before he could even pull the trigger, Dodger shot back by throwing a bladed throwing car at the gun's barrel, shocking the man until his eyes landed upon the glowing symbol of the bladed throwing card.

A blue diamond.

And in an instance the man found himself coated in a block of ice that kept him immobile. Smiling Dodger looked back to see the bartender was unfazed by the entire altercation when Dodger silently nodded, causing the bartender to sigh and roll his eyes before moving to the door and flipping the closed sign on. With a final nod, the bartender exited the building to the back alley but not before turning back to say one last thing to Dodger.

"Eh! Good job with the club." said the bartender, lighting a cigar in his mouth.

"I'm afraid I have no recollection of any club, my good sir." said Dodger, hiding a smile as the bartender chuckled out a puff of smoke before turning away and leaving Dodger alone with the head honcho still trapped in a block of ice. "Now then, my good sir, would you care to answer a few question of mine?" he asked, smiling as the man cowered beneath his gaze while his teeth continued to chatter.

"W-W-What do y-y-you want-t-t-t?" asked the man, his teeth chattering from the cold when the cane came smashing down on the block of ice, freeing the man from hypothermia but unfortunately not freeing him from Dodger's clutches as he grabbed the man by the collar and preceded to drag him towards the bar and locking him in place with some handy cuffs that he always kept on hand just in case. After checking to see if the man was secure, Dodger went around the bar and brought out several ingredients and placed them on the counter.

"I'm looking for a very particular item of value and rumor has it that your gang is currently in possession of said item." said Dodger as he took a bottle and poured it into a small glass before taking a crusher and adding some ingredients.

"We've got a lot of valuables, man. Gonna have to be more specific than that." said the man, trying to mask his growing fear with a facade of bravado while Dodger gently smiled at the man.

"My apologies." he automatically said, taking the crusher and beginning to shake it to crush the ingredients. "I'm looking for a sword and shield that's said to once belong to a family of huntsmen. The shield has a very peculiar emblem on it's surface that's supposed to be the family's crest and is capable of mecha-shifting into a portable scabbard." said Dodger, finishing his crushing and uncapping the top of the crusher and tipping t to allow the crushed liquid to pour into the glass.

"W-We ain't got anything like that, man." said the man, oblivious to the fact that Dodger knew what factors to look for to find out if a target was lying.

Sighing, Dodger placed the glass on the counter after mixing it up and placing a tea leaf on the edge of the glass before setting it on a napkin and moving in front of the man. The man glanced down at the drink before looking back up in confusion only to see Dodger armed with another bladed throwing card to which he then slammed on the man's other hand, embedding into the counter. The man shouted in pain as blood poured from his wound while Dodger remained unfazed by his wails.

"O-Okay! Okay...We have something like that, okay?" asked the man when Dodger smiled and pulled the drink away before pulling a bottle of lemon juice and a salt shaker. All color faded from the man's face as he stared at Dodger's face in absolute terror. "WAIT!" he pleaded, struggling with his cuff before calming down. "Alright, we did get the weapon from this guy but before we could sell it this real shady guy came by with this woman. She wore some kind of red armor and had a weird mask. But they took it along with everything else we had." said the man, looking down in defeat. "I-I don't know where they are anymore or even who they were..."

Seeing the man's look of defeat, most likely mentally preparing himself for Dodger's torture when he pushed the drink towards him and grabbed his hand to perform some basic first aid. Afterwards, the gentlemanly thief smiled at the man, unlocking his cuff and stepping off to the side, tipping his top hat at the man, cradling his hand close to his chest.

Thank you, my good sir, for satisfying my curiosity for the evening." said Dodger, straightening his tie before gesturing to the pile of unconscious men lying on the floor. "You and your fellow have made my night quite interesting indeed." And with a final wave of his hand, the gentleman thief walked away from the seedy bar, leaving the man to sigh in relief when his eyes locked onto a white card underneath the drink Dodger had made him.

Lifting the drink from the card, the man's eyes widened as he read the card's cover. "The Arcful Dodger." the man read aloud, sighing as he dropped the card and picked up the drink, lifting the glass to meet his lips as it's sweet nectar poured down his throat. Despite the fear the man felt beneath Dodger's gaze he had one thing that he could admit. "That guy scares the shit out of me...But he does make a nice cocktail." said the man turning to look back the unconscious pile of his companions, sighing in defeat. "Boss ain't gonna be happy about this one..."


	6. Masamune's Palace of Weaponry & Gadgetry

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Welcome back to the 6th chapter of "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **And first off, allow me to say that I am extremely sorry for having not updated this story in a few months. I had decided to update the story schedule in hopes of lessening my levels of stress and it was more or less too late to update this story by then. But you may no longer fear because of the new scheduling each month will be the focus of one story for that entire month. And this time the month of November will be the month of "The Arcful Dodger". Which means every Sunday, besides today, will see the release of a brand new chapter for you all to enjoy.**

 **Originally, I was going to put my other story, "The Knight The Wizard", for the month of November seeing as Volume 6 would be uploaded but due to some let's say poorly planned scheduling I've decided to move that story to the month of December to finish off 2018 for the year.**

 **Next Scheduled Release:**

 **Nov. 4th: "The Arcful Dodger - Ch. 07"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review!**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Six

Months.

It was often amazing how fast time flew by when your busy with other plans. And for a man like Dodger, his plans were not that of the average teenage boy but that of a rising gentleman thief. This friday would see the day all of his planning would come to fruition as he readied his costume for it's evening debut. A few months back had witnessed an excerpt on Vale News Network that an esteemed politician, Perry Winkle, would be hosting a gala event for his daughter's birthday. But there was more to this "gala" than even he had originally thought. After gaining some information from Junior, Sardonyx, and various other information brokers throughout the city, Dodger had come to a startling realization that taking place beneath the ongoing party an auction would be taking place. But not just any average kind of auction. It had seemed that there was more to the "man-of-the-people" politician than meets the eye.

Taking place beneath the gala on his own flesh and blood daughter's birthday was an auction for kidnapped Faunus. It had appeared that Perry Winle was hoping to buy some favors in order to gain more than just a seat on Vale's council. And what made it worse was he did this every year on his daughter's damn birthday.

It sickened Dodger to no end when he made the discovery and it only made him work twice as harder to ensure that his plan had absolutely no faults. If everything went according to plan that not only would he make off with the biggest haul of his life but he'd also take down a corrupt individual AND save possibly hundreds of kidnapped Faunus.

It all brought him back to those words Jack Topper had said to him just before he fell to his death. He may be a thief but he was no villain. If being a Huntsman was out of the question then this was the best he could do with what he had. Plus, if he had to be honest with himself, being a thief who took down the evil and corrupt while still being on the wrong side of the law was pretty cool.

Nevertheless, he still had few more things he needed to check before he was absolutely sure he was ready. And judging by his rapidly dwindling stash of ammunition and gadgetry. That meant it was time for Dodger to pay a little visit to an old friend of his. He just hoped they're in a better mood than last time.

...A Few Years Earlier...

It was an ordinary day in the downtown city of Vale. The civilians were going about their daily lives with an ignorant smile plastered onto their faces while the pitter patter of children echoed throughout the streets. The soft glow of the sun shined down upon them as the birds soared across the endless azure sky. Yep, it was looking like today was going to be a relaxing day of peace and tranquility. Or, at least it would've been had it not been for the random explosion that came from a nearby shop just a few blocks down.

The people scattered down the streets away from the explosion just as several police officer cars pulled in to investigate just as Dodger, in his civilian disguise exited the flames with his arms held above his head and a sheepish smile on his face.

"I-It's alright officers!" he announced. "Just a silly little business dispute between two friends!"

"We're not friends! You pathetic excuse for human pond scum!" shouted a voice from within the torrent of flames.

And sadly, it was a voice the officers knew all too well and not in a good way. Each of the officers released a sigh of annoyance and sheathed their weapons just in time for the flames to recede back into the building, leaving only a charred remain of what had been.

"I really hate having to come up here every month, Jon." said the head officer, his nametag reading out "Lt. Shamus Noire".

"I know, Shamus." said Dodger/Jon, lowering his head as the dark silhouette of his colleague and cause for the random explosion walked closer to their location.

It was in that moment that Dodger had learned a VERY valuable lesson about his colleague. Never EVER question their ability as a top of the line weapons designer. Because if you do then you were in a very explosive argument.

...Present Day...

Dodger shook off the goosebumps that trailed down his arms and legs as he tried to desperately rid his mind of that painful memory. Oh, how he wanted to never see that face again but alas they were the only person outside of his circle of close acquaintances that knew of his alternate identity. He had Roman to blame for that but in the end it had proven to be a benefit. According to Roman as well as his own research, his colleague wasn't always an over-the-counter weapons designer. They were also notorious in their youth for designing weaponry and bombs for, let's say, less than reputable means. Nevertheless, they were the best in the business and with it came a reputation. One that they were in hurry to lose. Either way, it was time Dodger, or in this case, Jon Quill, paid someone a little visit.

After disguising himself once more in his civilian clothing as well as procuring the necessary documentation in case anything happened, Dodger exited his hideout, locked the main entrance, and proceeded to journey towards the transit station, making sure to take a motion sickness pill just before embarking onto the potential death trap. He needed to remind himself to thank Roman for the pills right before he socked him in the jaw for not unlocking his Aura. Gods know how much easier his heists would be if he had that.

The ride into the downtown Vale wasn't long by any stretch of the word but with a man such as Dodger, all it did was give people more time to study his appearance. But, truth be told, it wasn't like people were constantly making an effort to study his facial features. If anything it was his unnaturally high level of paranoia. But even then his paranoia was well justified, especially in his line of work. Nevertheless, after the bus into downtown had come to a stop, Dodger quickly disembarked from the rolling death trap and proceeded towards his destination. The building before him was small in size but held a tremendous amounts of potential. The board above read out "Masamune's Palace of Weaponry and Gadgetry" followed by a motto written down below. "If we can't build it then no one can".

Upon arrival, however, was where Dodger was greeted by an amazing sight. One that nearly had him literally rolling upon the concrete pavement in utter laughter. There, standing just outside the weapons shop he was about to enter was a little girl with short, choppy black hair and various wrapped bandages around her arms and legs as she tried desperately to show off a massive sword despite her short stature. No matter how often he saw the same little girl doing the same routine, it never stopped entertaining him.

Either way, the disguised gentleman thief made his way towards the struggling little girl with a smile plastered onto his face. He slowly extended his hand out to her, watching with hidden glee as she turned to look up at him. Her look of surprise quickly turned into a scowl as her eyelids narrowed on his face. Clearly, she was not at all happy to see him this day. And even less so to see his lying smiling expression. It was painfully obvious that he was very much enjoying watching such an innocent little girl struggle desperately to lift such a heavy peace of weaponry.

"Do you require assistance, mi'lady?" he asked in his usual sweet and gentlemanly tone as the little girl continued to scowl at him.

"The only thing I require is for you to hit the road before I take this great sword and ram straight up your ass." said the little girl, still scowling at Dodger as he proceeded to laugh at her threat. Suddenly, she began to smile as small sparks began to appear around her body. "Oh, you thought that was funny, shit-stain? Well, how about I show you something REALLY funny?" she asked as more sparks began to surround her body but before anything could come of it, Dodger leaned close towards the little girl's face with a handsome smirk.

"Oh? And ruin that beautiful hair even further?" he asked, smirking as the sparks surrounding the girl slowly disappeared as a deep red blush overtook her pale face.

After all remnants of the mysterious sparks faded away and the little girl's blush had gone away, she unceremoniously dropped the massive great sword with a thundering clang before rising to her feet. Standing at a height of roughly five feet. Just below Dodger's chest. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at his stupid grinning face with a hardened glare. But before either could utter a single word, the little girl released a sigh and turned back around to grab onto the handle of the massive great sword that was previously causing her a tremendous amount of trouble. And then proceeded to life the massive weapon onto her shoulder as if it had weighed a little as a feather. Dodger smiled as the little girl turned to glare at him once more before sighing again and turning to enter the building.

"Well, c'mon in before I change my mind." she said, mumbling underneath her breath as she entered the building, carrying the massive heavy weapon with ease into the threshold. "Pulling that shit again. I swear, I'd kill you myself if you weren't so..."

"So, what?" asked Dodger, smirking as she turned to glare at him, narrowly avoiding his head with the massive great sword's bladed edge.

"Don't start with me, Dodger." said the little girl, turning back to walk towards the counter.

This was the one person who knew of his criminal identity. The one who had gifted him and various criminals with their weaponry and gadgets. All the while managing an over-the-counter blacksmith shop in downtown Vale. This was Kurogane Masamune, otherwise known as Kuro, the black market blacksmith. Despite her short stature and seemingly childish persona, she held a very high position in the criminal underworld. If you needed a special weapon in order to set yourself apart from the other would-be thugs then she was your girl. No one knew weapons better than her and she knew it better than anyone.

"It's Jon, remember? And do you want to explain to me as to why a girl with such godly strength was making a poor attempt at playing the damsel in distress?" asked Dodger, smirking at her.

"I'm almost fifteen years old, JON. And as weird as this may sound I don't actually enjoy being the hero in a relationship. I want a brave and chivalrous knight to whisk me off my feet and treat me like the adorable princess I know I am. And I was thinking what sort of boy wouldn't want to play the heroic white knight and help a poor little girl with her strife? Didn't count on them all being too much of a pansy asses. What sort of man turns down the opportunity to show off his strength by impressing a beautiful maiden?" asked Kurogane, sighing as she hefted the great sword on her shoulder.

"I'd assume one that is without such immense strength such as you." said Dodger, smiling upon hearing little Kurogane laugh at his words.

"I can blame that on my old bastard of a father. Old crone could probably lift the entire city with nothing but his pinkie and no one would be able to tell the difference." said Kurogane, smiling at the memory of her father's smiling face and his rippling muscles. Truly, there would never be someone as strong as her father.

"You ever wonder if that's explains why you have a muscle fetish?" asked Dodger, smirking as Kurogane's face became beet red from hearing his words.

"I-I-I don't have a muscle fetish!" shouted Kurogane, her lower lip pouting ever so slightly as small sparks began to surround her ash-colored hair.

After entering the building and being bombarded with the sheer number of weaponry lining the walls and stands, Dodger slowly made his way towards the counter where up he watched with glee as little Kuro placed the massive great sword onto the wall rack where it would hang until she required it's assistance once again. Slowly, but surely, the seemingly innocent little girl turned to face Dodger with a scowl and matching glare as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have exactly five seconds to explain yourself before I take every weapon I have and give you a knuckle sandwhich... But with a sword... Or something." said Kurogane as Dodger leaned against the counter, dropping his grin in favor for a more serious expression.

"You, uh, want to try that one again?" asked Dodger, smirking as he leaned back against the nearby wall.

"Just tell me what you want, jackass." demanded Kurogane, sighing as Dodger walked towards the counter with several sheets of paper before placing them all before her. Her eyes scanned the sheets of paper, seeing the sheer number of gadgetry and other useful items dodger would be needing for his latest heist.

"There's a party that I'll be attending this Friday and let's just say that some of the party goers will be wanting to leave earlier than expected." said Dodger, smiling as Kurogane skimmed through the sheets of paper.

"Why, you gonna crash the party?" asked Kurogane, smiling as Dodger returned her's with one of his own.

"Something like that." said Dodger. "Let's just say that VNN will be having the time of their lives reporting this party."

"Well, if that's the case then I should be able to make what you need." said Kurogane, pulling out a sheet of paper to jot down some notes. "But I will be needing you to go shopping for me. Some of these gadgets looked like they'll be needing some serious hardware."

"You let me worry about that, mi'lady. Now, what do you need?" asked Dodger, dropping his hand to look at the smiling little girl as she pulled out a slip of paper and precceded to jot down everything she might need for his custom order. "Hmmm, alright. I should be able to get these without much problem. Although, I don't know how you expect me to find an Atlas Military grade D-Battery. Any idea on where I can find one of those?" he asked the little girl as she merely shrugged off his question.

"How am I supposed to know? Figure that shit out for yourself, numb nuts." said Kurogane, taking great pleasure in watching Dodger argue with himself.

"Alright. Alright. If I remember correctly, there should be a White Fang training facility somewhere on the docks. Last I heard, they made off with some Atlas tech, so if I'm lucky then they'll have the D-Battery along with some Atlas technology in hopes of reverse engineering them." said Dodger, sighing as he ran his head through his hair.

"And if you're not lucky?" asked Kurogane, raising an eyebrow.

"Then I'm going to have to call in a favor." he said simply as Kurogane just took his words and shrugged her shoulders.

"Either way, it's not my problem." she said with smile as he took the slip of grocery items and folded it up before placing it into his pocket. "Is there anything else you wanted before you go?" she asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it." he said, placing his dust gloves, cane, and Jack topper's last remaining bladed dust throwing card onto the counter. "I'm going to need some new party favors. Provided you can deliver on your motto." he said with a smile as Kurogane returned it with a prideful smirk.

"Heh, trust me. If we can't build it then no one can." said Kurogane, smiling as she took the items off the counter and made her way towards the back followed closely behind by Dodger, who made sure to flip the closed sign before following. Just in case anyone tried to enter in on their private moment.

Upon arriving in the back was where Dodger was, once again, welcomed to the true face of Masamune's weapon shop as she pressed a hidden button on the wall before the floor panel both she and Dodger were standing on proceeded to lower into the floor. And it was here that Dodger was greeted by the sight of a massive underground factory filled with conveyor belts filled with various projects. But what stood in the foreground, each working on various projects such as, smelting, forging, and aesthetic work was hundred upon hundreds of robotic workers all designed by Kurogane's late father.

This was the true face of Masamune's Palace of Weaponry and Gadgetry.

This was the birthplace for all of the criminal underworld's personal weaponry.

This was the Forge.


	7. The Heart of Titanium

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back the seventh chapter of everyone's favorite gentleman thief, "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **Real life continues to be a gigantic pain in my ass and unfortunately on the very day I was beginning to write this chapter FOR SOME GODDAMN REASON the website had chosen THAT TIME to update itself before I even got a chance to save my work. Luckily, I had the time and memory to fix the problem before my anger could manifest itself and make me throw my laptop against the floor.**

 **Nevertheless, this month will see the release of a brand new chapter every Sunday for the month of November. I hope you're all enjoying this story and will continue to read along with us for the foreseeable future.**

 **And to answer a question from "Anonymous Guest"; Yes, Kurogane Masamune is an OC that I made specifically for this story. I suppose you could say she's the one that makes all of Jaune/Dodger's gadgets. She's an expert when it comes to designing weapons and gadgets but mock her size or mention her fetish for muscular men and you'll see exactly why she earned her title as the Volatile Princess. And do not fret because I will explain in a later chapter as to why Roman opted to not unlock Jaune/Dodger's Aura but for now I hope you'll continue to read along with us all.**

 **Next Scheduled Release:**

 **Nov. 11th: "The Arcful Dodger - Ch. 08"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seven

The Forge.

To the untrained eye, it may look to be that of an abandoned metalwork factory that, due to a sinkhole incident, was now several feet below the streets of Vale. But to those of the more criminal persuasion it was the birthplace of every back alley deal, every armed robbery, every signature weapon of the most notorious criminals in all of Vale's seedy underbelly. As the elevator descended down the rusted metal shaft, the sound of metal crashing against metal echoed through the vast abandoned factory. The bright flashes of blazing fires and molten metal shined brighter than the sun, illuminating the vast sea of robotic worker drones.

Dodger had learned from his many history lessons, courtesy of his former mentor, Roman Torchwick, that the Forge had been founded and had continued to be run by the Masamune Clan; from the founding matriarch, Kurogane's Great-Great-Great Grandmother, who had only been known as the Queen of Metal to the most recent addition of Kurogane, who slowly rising through the ranks of the criminal underworld as the Volatile Princess. The clan of blacksmiths had originally resided outside the protective walls of Vale in a village filled with smiths of every variety. From the founding matriarch, who had only been known as the Queen of Metal to the most recent addition of Kurogane, who slowly rising through the ranks of the criminal underworld as the Volatile Princess. But, due to a random attack by a horde of Grimm, the family, having barely escaped with their lives, sought out refuge in the kingdom of Vale. But, even though their skills were known far and wide and many of their weapons and armor had originally outfitted the soldiers of Vale, the very system designed to protect and care for them instead cast them out.

But, due to their resilience and determination, the clan of blacksmiths founded the underground abandoned metalwork factory and sought to rid the kingdom of the system that threw them aside. The clan built weaponry, gadgetry, armor for many of the thugs and gangs that were desperate to make a name for themselves in the criminal underworld of Vale and in return they would offer the protections to the family of blacksmiths. Eventually, after many years of hard work and renovations, that family had become widely known for their expert craftsmanship. So much so that none dared to make a move against the renowned family's territory. For they knew that out every gang leader, mob boss, and tow-bit thug with a ski mask that it the family of blacksmiths that truly ran the city.

As the sound of metal clanging against metal as the mechanical gears screeched to a standstill, the elevator's doors, that housed the gentleman thief and volatile princess, opened allowing the two to disembark from the vertical metal chariot and enter the vast factory floor that was filled with multiple conveyor belts and robotic worker drones, all of whom were working tirelessly on turning the lumps of metal into weapons that would then be sold in the black market.

Following after Kurogane's footsteps, Dodger's senses were bombarded with the sound of metal meeting metal as the fires of the factory burned in the distance, granting light to the otherwise dark abandoned factory and warmth to those who could feel it. The various robotic worker drones that littered the Forge, constantly moving to various points throughout the underground factory.

But it was the gigantic half-way finished robotic giant that laid in rest beyond their vision that filled Dodger with a sense of nostalgia as he vaguely remembered his first time entering the world of metal and fire. He'd been so young and green when he first met this mechanical giant and entered the Forge. But it was that day that Dodger had changed from being a scared little boy to the man he was today. He could still remember that fateful day when Jaune had given this mechanical giant his name. A name that would represent his determination, his hope, and his dreams. A name that would tell the world that he was their protector and their hope for the future.

...A Few Years Earlier...

He had been little more than a few years older since the day Roman had taken him in, training him in the various arts of criminal misdeeds. And though he still had some reservations about learning how to be a criminal from someone like Roman, deep down he knew that if not for Roman taking him in and giving him a home, he would be little more than another name in the obituaries in the morning newspapers. It only made him that much more inclined to prove himself to Roman and show him that he was more than just another mouth to feed.

Nevertheless, it was on this day that Roman had decided his chosen weapon was in desperate need of an upgrade, after an unsuccessful run-in with a rival gang that resulted in his cane being damaged, and, not wanting to leave two kids to their own vices alone in an abandoned hideout, had decided to have his two proteges tag along.

The three of them remained in waiting just outside the back entrance to the small weapons shop as Neo and Jaune, having yet decided to call himself Dodger, played a seemingly endless battle of rock, paper, scissors. And so far, it was looking as if Jaune was about to win their final match when the sound of a door captured his attention, bringing his eyes over to a VERY tall and muscular man with graying hair and a bushy, unkempt beard. His steel gray eyes burned with a fiery determination as the black apron hung loosely around his muscular neck. In the process of having his attention divided from his ongoing match against the ice cream themed minx, Jaune had unfortunately thrown out paper which was swiftly cut to pieces by Neo's scissors. In return for his defeat against her, the little minx smiled a toothy grin at him as his face changed to one of defeat.

But the sound of Roman clearing his thought caught both of their attention as they reacted immediately, rushing to his sides with their backs straight and their gaze locked onto the massive blacksmith that stood before them. To them, the man looked to be as big as a mountain with muscles as large as boulders. He was the very definition of a blacksmith in Jaune's eyes. It was only after he heard Roman call his name that Jaune realized his mind had been elsewhere, resulting in him turning to look up at his mentor, who was sighing with his face in his palm.

"Oh..." said Jaune, his cerulean eyes shifting downward towards the shoes Roman had purchased for him before glancing back upward at the intimidating muscular man. "Um, I'm...Jaune. I-It's nice to meet you, Mister...Uh."

"The name's Hagane Masamune, little one." said Hagane as he brought himself down to a squatting position to meet with Jaune's eyes. "Roman, here, tells me that you're his latest pet project, eh?"

But Jaune, not yet having grown a level of confidence he'd later have as Dodger, could only remain silent beneath the steely gaze of Hagane's eyes. To a boy like Jaune it was the equivalent of trying to stare down an Ursa Major. Though, truth be told, Jaune was a hundred percent sure that the massive muscular man before him would have absolutely no trouble popping the head of an Ursa Major clean off of it's body. But just as Jaune was about to back away from the seemingly intimidating man the soft tap of Roman's hand on his back stopped his progress, causing him to look up at his mentor.

"I'm just getting this kid, here, on the right track." said Roman, removing his hand from Jaune's back. "Once he's got enough under his belt I'll be rid of him and he can make his own way through this unforgiving world."

"Ha!" belted out Hagane as he wiped an invisible tear from beneath his right eye before his happy expression shifted into a stern one. ""On the right track" he says. The only track this boy will be on will be heading straight behind bars."

"Hey, c'mon, this is me we're talking about here." said Roman, raising his right eyebrow as he smirked at the scowl that was growing on Hagane's stern face. "If anyone can turn this wimpy, do-nothing kid into a top-of-the-line thief it's Roman Torchwick, the soon-to-be greatest thief in all of Vale."

But, if the unchanged expression on Hagane's face was anything go on, it was painfully obvious that the muscular blacksmith had absolutely no faith in the so-called greatest thief in all of Vale. Nevertheless, Roman had come for a reason and though he wanted nothing more than to continue boasting about himself, he'd rather not do it in the light of day where unwanted ears could be listening.

"Anyway, I came here to pick up my special order." said Roman, his eyes shifting from left to right for any surprise visitors.

"Right, right." said Hagane, stepping aside to allow the three to step inside the small shop. "Let's get this over with, Roman."

And so, the four entered the small weapons shop before Hagane walked past the opened doorway towards the front room where many of the more legitimate clientele were busy purchasing their wears from the elegant white haired woman standing behind the counter, the black-haired child hiding behind her mother's legs as she played with some wooden toys before turning to see Jaune's head poking through the open doorway. The mother, turning her head to see Jaune's face, smiled sweetly at the boy as she waved her hand at him. After being caught, Jaune, not wanting to get into anymore trouble with Roman, quickly retreated back to his mentor's side as the continued down the hallway.

Jaune's eyes wandered the hallway the four were walking through when Hagane stopped before them, raising his right hand to move a hanging framed picture of a black haired family consisting of a small boy, a mother and father, and a wheelchair-bound elderly woman. Behind the hanging picture was a hidden keypad, to which Hagane was quick to input the secretive code that then activated the hidden mechanism behind the hallway wall. Suddenly, the hallway's wall panel pulled itself apart, revealing a secret elevator and corresponding vertical shaft for the four to board. Once they were all safely inside the elevator, the hallway panels closed themselves, hiding their presence from the outside world and allowing their vertical metal chariot to descend into the dimly lit darkness as their only source of light was little more than red light lining the walls of the elevator shaft.

The red light flashed before Jaune's juvenile eyes as Neo, pressing herself against his side, wrapping her arms around Jaune's right arm, remained in silent contemplation while Roman attempted to make small talk with Hagane, though to little effect as the muscular blacksmith had no interest in holding a conversation with the likes of Roman. And Jaune, having lived with Roman more what seemed to be most of his life, could no doubt understand the feelings of adversity the blacksmith was faced with when it came to someone as arrogantly boastful as his mentor. Still, deep down Jaune knew that Roman was a good person despite his choice in profession even if he, himself, would never agree with them.

Still, it didn't make the seemingly endless elevator ride with a man the size of an Ursa Major any better for the group. But, luckily, their ride was short-lived as the elevator came to a screeching halt, the metal gears slamming against one another as the doors opened themselves, allowing a bombardment of fiery red glows to illuminate the four as the choir of metal colliding with metal echoed in their ears. The sounds were so loud that both Neo and Jaune had opted to cover their ears with their palms while Roman and Hagane exited the metal contraption and entered the underground metalwork factory.

And for the first time since Jaune had been adopted as Roman's protege he was left dumbfounded and amazed at the sheer unbelievable sight before him. Before his very eyes was a sea of mechanical wonders, from the roads of conveyor belts to the robotic worker drones that worked tirelessly on the various projects before them. But, what stood out among them all was the skeletal form of a gigantic humanoid figure and the very many flying working drones that sparked against it's skeletal body.

Hagane, seeing the expression on Jaune's face, released a boisterous laughter that caught the boy off guard. "I see our resident family project has caught your eye, little one."

"It's so cool!" shouted Jaune, the shyness he'd shown beforehand completely gone as childish wonder quickly took it's place, causing the muscular blacksmith's smile to widen.

"For generations this has been the Masamune Clan's greatest desire." said Hagane, leading the four down the catwalks that soared above the sea of metal and fire. "A device capable to becoming a symbol of hope for the people of Remnant. When danger was near, and manpower was not enough, HE would appear and annihilate all that stood in his path. But, after the bastards of Vale's council turned us away even after all the years of blood, sweat, and tears we poured into the many weapons and armor my clan had gifted them. He, instead, became a symbol of determination for our clan. That no matter the obstacle placed before us, the Masamune Clan would continue to thrive through it all."

"So cool!" shouted Jaune, taking Neo's left hand in his own before pulling her along towards the gigantic skeletal robot as Hagane laughed aloud and Roman merely sighing at their childish behavior.

As the two children neared the gigantic mechanical skeleton and the fires of the Forge burned higher than before, the sight of multiple flying worker drones filled Jaune with delight as they fluttered around the skeletal body, each one working on a particular part that was in need of tweaking. From the millions of wiring that laid within it's body much like veins pumping blood through the body to the metal flesh that was constantly being worked on to the intimidating bulbous dark eyes that both caused Jaune to fear it and be amazed by it.

Suddenly, the hundreds of worker drones scattered away from the gigantic skeletal machine, causing both Jaune and Neo to become bewildered. The two glanced at one another for but a moment when out of nowhere the two dark bulbous eyes of the gigantic skeleton bloomed to life, illuminating the otherwise dark and fiery Forge with a set of twin white lights before it's eyes fell upon the tiny forms of Jaune and Neo, both of whom were so dumbfounded that neither could move a muscle.

Sounds of metal scraping against metal echoed through the Forge like an unholy choir as the gigantic skeletal being lifted it's right arm, lifting several tons of scrap metal and destroyed robotic drones that then plummeted down into the many molten metal pools below. There, the humongous metal skeletal hand hung above as the many flying worker drones immediately returned to work, sparking against it's bony hand with their welding torches while Jaune and Neo continued to look upon the great metal giant, each with an expression of amazement.

It was then that the sound of Hagane's laughter broke the spell that both children were under, causing the two to look back at the muscular blacksmith of a man, his smile threatening to split his face in two as he and Roman walked towards them.

"Pretty intimidating, ain't he?" asked Hagane, positioning his calloused hands on his hips as Jaune turned back to stare up into the glowing eyes of the metal giant.

For some strange reason, Jaune couldn't feel an ounce of fear when he looked upon the giant that could end his life with nothing but a thought. Instead, the being form filled him a sense of hope, determination, and excitement. It was as it this being represented every hope and dream Jaune had ever had and in return it would rise to protect him at any cost to it's own life.

"What's his name?" he asked aloud, still staring up at the skeletal being with eyes filled with wonder.

"Heh, you know something? For the longest time not even those of us in the Masamune Clan had ever come up with a name for him. What about you, little one? Do you have a name for him?" asked Hagane, kneeling down to place his hand upon Jaune's right shoulder as the two of them looked up at the gigantic metal being.

And it was in that moment, as Jaune and the metal giant stared at one another, that Jaune realized that there was more to this being than meets the eye. HE was more than a machine designed to protect others. HE was more than just another robot built by mankind. HE was the collection of hopes and dreams of not just the Masamune Clan but the of everyone in Remnant. From the weakest child to the strongest Huntsman. HE was stronger than every Grimm but he was softer than every heart.

"Titan." said Jaune, smiling at the gigantic metal being before turning to face the others with a smile both Roman and Neo had never thought they'd see on his face. "His name is Titan."

The four of them turned back to gaze upon Titan's metal skeleton, each with a different vision of how the giant mechanical being known as "Titan" would grow to be. Would he become the hero that Jaune believed him to be or would her become a weapon born to destroy everything in his path like Roman feared? Only time could tell and for Jaune, it was only then that Titan would become more than just another machine. One could almost say that Jaune's first time to the legendary Forge had given him more than just excitement. It had given him hope for the future just as it had done for the Masamune Clan before him.

...Present Day...

That day had changed Dodger's life. He'd gone from a scared and fearful little boy to a strong and confident man, as if a switch had been flipped. The determination and hope that filled his body fueled him through every training session Roman put him through. But he knew that deep within his heart that if Titan could power through the worst the world would offer him then so could he.

And as Dodger followed after the Volatile Princess, the many fires of the Forge roared like lions as the worker drones worked endlessly on the many projects before them. Dodger's eyes landed upon the unfinished form of Titan, who rested in sweet bliss while the drones continued to give what amounted to a fresh makeover as he and Kurogane walked past the majestic mechanical giant and into a hallway that lead to where Dodger was hoping to buy some extra party favors. Unlike the hustle and bustle of the seemingly endless activities that was going on in the Forge behind them, the hallway that lead to their next destination was as quiet as ever before as Kurogane led Dodger further down the pristine white hallway.

"Ah, it's been quite a while since my last visit to the illustrious armory." said Dodger, smirking as he knew that Kurogane had a pension for being an otaku for weapons just as she had a fetish for muscular men.

"I know what you're trying to do, you piece of shit." mumbled Kurogane, frowning as she known immediately that Dodger was trying to accomplish, having already been tricked by him multiple times previously.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" he asked, still smirking even as Kurogane turned back to glare at him before turning back to continue down the hallway with a scowl.

"I hate you, you know that?" she asked as Dodger chuckled softly at her words before resigning himself to silence as the miniature blacksmith continued to lead him down the pristine white hallway.

After a few minutes of multiple turns, the two individuals walked upon a seal electronic doorway complete with a ten digit code adjacent to the door itself. To which Kurogane, after making sure that Dodger had turned around in order to avoid anyone from knowing the secret code to their armory. After all, that last thing Kurogane wanted was someone knowing the code to a literally cornucopia of weapons and armor. And even if she, herself, trusted Dodger that didn't mean that she trusted him enough not to use her in someway. If one worked with criminals for as long as she and her family had that it reasonable enough to always have one eye open at night.

Nevertheless, it took only but a few seconds for Kurogane to input the ten digit code and only a second more for the electronic mechanism to activate the sealed door's programming. With a hiss of air that slipped through the barely seen crack in the door's sides, the heavily armored sealed door slowly swung itself open, revealing an entire underground warehouse filled with an assortment of weapons, armor, gadgetry, and everything in between.

This was the Forge's armory, an entire warehouse that was built by the Masamune Clan as an addition in order to hideaway their less than reputable trading goods. It was here that the Masamune Clan stored the weapons they'd later sell on the black market while also housing their clients' personal orders, from Dust grenades to personal weapon upgrades to even the most mundane of body armor. And Dodger was no different, having long ago decided to strike out on his own and away from Roman's eyes. He, along with most everyone who dealt with the Masamune Clan, had already set up an account for himself in which he'd pay money and/or services in exchange for any of his so-called "party favors".

And today was not much different as the two of them walked further down the warehouse, walking past several crates of weaponry and armor that many a reckless thief would no doubt try to steal. If not for the heavily armored roving sentry drones that were constantly exploring the warehouse in search of any unwanted guests. Each drone was custom-fitted with an automatic Gatling Gun along with a tri-barrel high-explosive rocket-propelled-grenade launcher and heavy armored plating gurranteed to stop a high-velocity round without so much as a scratch. Dodger could still remember that day he'd first seen these monstrosities in action. He never imagined he'd see the day when even Roman, who was well known for his blatant disregard for everything that could outright kill him, was too scared to even make a sarcastic remark upon seeing them. Even so, the two continued down the middle aisle of the armory as the sentries continued along with their duties, combing the perimeter, until eventually they came upon another door that led to the Masamune Clan's main office for their less public dealings.

Upon entering the otherwise clean office space, to two of them each took their positions across from one another in a nearby metal desk. Kurogane, having taken her seat in the cushioned office chair watched as Dodger, taking off his top hat to reveal his messy blonde hair, took his seat across from Kurogane. It was time for the two of them to talk business and depending on how Dodger worded his next sentence could make or break this deal for him. Luckily, much like the colossal metal being that rested within the realm of metal and fire, he, too, had a heart made of titanium.


	8. A Meeting With A Time Bomb

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back to the eighth chapter of "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **I really enjoyed writing up the segments with Titanium AKA Titan in them. I drew inspiration for him from the giant automaton made out of bronze called Talos from Greek mythology. I also drew some inspiration from one of my favorite movies, "The Iron Giant", where the titular character is revealed to be a weapon of mass destruction that instead becomes a symbol of hope and justice, like Superman. I highly recommend you all give it a watch if you haven't already.**

 **In better news, I've finally gotten a new job with better hours and better pay. I'll be undergoing training for my position for the remainder of the month but it shouldn't mess with my upload schedule.**

 **And to answer a question from "Hecseferblade", I do plan on going deeper into this Jaune's backstory in a future chapter but I will let you off with this. This Jaune's past is not the show's version of his past. Oh, and thank you for putting a suggestion for Weiss's punishment in "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge". It gave me a really good idea for a scenario and I hope you enjoy it when it releases in 2019.**

 **Next Scheduled Release Date:**

 **Nov. 18th: "The Arcful Dodger - Ch. 09"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eight

Silence filled the pristine office between the infamous Volatile Princess and the equally infamous Arcful Dodger as the two met one another's eyes. Neither had spoken after those fateful words spilled from Dodger's silver-tongued mouth. His request was practically insane beyond all measures and yet he had the nerve to ask such a thing. It took every ounce of Kurogane's willpower not to explode right then and there, though mainly out of fear of accidentally triggering the multitude of highly volatile dust in the armory. Sighing she removed her right palm from her face, her steel-gray eyes glaring into the calm and reserved expression on Dodger's own, before placing lightly upon the metal desk resting between them. Her only barrier and obstacle that was keeping her from choking Dodger's throat.

"You can not be serious about this, Dodger." she adamantly denied, hoping beyond hope that Dodger was trying to play some sort of sick and twisted joke on her. After all, it would not be the first time he'd done so.

"Completely." he said simply as if it was the only answer he could give to her. "I know it'll be tough but I owe to those Faunus to give them a fighting chance."

""Tough"?" she asked aloud with an expression that told Dodger exactly how she felt about his choice of word. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she brought the palm of her right hand onto the metal desk with a mighty slam. "Dodger, you're talking about rescuing an entire group of malnourished Faunus! It's impossible!"

"Kurogane, if I do not do this then those Faunus will die or perhaps even worse if that auction happens." said Dodger, remaining calm despite the feelings of determination that coursed through his veins. Though he was a criminal in the eyes of the system, if he had even the slightest chance of being a hero in the eyes of those that needed him then he would gladly wear a target on his back.

"And care to remind me as to why you can't just alert the police to what's happening at this auction?" she asked, raising her right eyebrow in a quizzical fashion as she propped herself on her elbow.

"Judging by my research, Mr. Winkle owns a private security force consisting of mostly ex-Vale police officers but there's been rumors that there may be a former Huntsman working as the ring leader of the detail." said Dodger as he placed his scroll onto the desk, allowing the holographic technology on the desk to project a series of images of his months of research as well as plans for the heist and several more back up plans for contingency. "I've also heard that Mr. Winkle's main source of bribery goes to a small branch of Vale's police department. If the rumor is true then it means that even if I do alert the police to auction they'll most likely write off as a prank and those Faunus will be in even worse trouble than before."

"And exactly how do you plan on saving those Faunus? Who, I may remind you, are probably so malnourished from starvation and lack of proper hygiene that they can probably barely even stand much less run from this shitass's security force. And if you throw in the added threat of a former Huntsman your odds of success are practically dwindling into single digits by this point." said Kurogane, leaning back in her comfortable chair with her arms crossed against her chest as Dodger messed with the holographic projections that floated above the desk.

After a few moments of searching through files upon files of information, Dodger finally selected one of the files titled "White Fang". The name immediately brought up several memories of the radical terrorist Faunus group. Kurogane knew from the news that the White Fang, while once having been a peaceful activist group that only desired peace between humans and the Faunus, was now a rogue terrorist cell that believed that the only way to gain "true" peace for the Faunus was the complete subjugation of humanity. It also didn't help calm Kurogane's nerves as she knew that many of the weapons often wielded by the grunts of the terrorist group were forged by her family.

"This, here, is a list of operations that the White Fang will be operating in Vale." said Dodger, thankful that the information he'd obtained from Tukson was proving to be worth it's salt. "If I can get a message out to one of the operations that there's a chance that it'll be relayed back to whoever is in charge. And if they were to somehow gain access to some untraceable weapons and gear then perhaps they can plan a rescue mission on the night of the party?"

Kurogane's eyes widened in sudden realization as she figured out exactly what Dodger had planned for his heist. He didn't want her to outfit the Faunus in the auction. He wanted her to outfit the Faunus in the White Fang. Truth be told, it was certainly better than giving several Faunus a weapon when they can barely stand but that's not to say it won't also come with problems for the innocents caught in the crossfire at the party. As much as she knew that shitty politician, Perry Winkle, was and everyone involved in this inhumane slave auction that didn't mean that there weren't innocents involved in the attendance of his daughter's birthday party.

"And what about the people attending the party? Won't they be caught in the crossfire?" she asked, uncrossing her arms as she leaned back towards the desk as she watched the tell-tale smirk that Dodger often wore when he had a REALLY stupid idea.

"It'll be kind of hard for security to notice any escaping Faunus when they're attention is focused on an overzealous party-crasher." said Dodger, smirking as his eyes sparkled with the thought of his idea. And with a flick of his wrist, Dodger pulled his scroll from the top of the desk, ending the brief presentation of his future heist before he plopped himself back into his chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he continued to smirk boastfully at Kurogane, whose irritation was rising by the second.

"So, you mean to tell me that you plan to infiltrate this exclusive party filled with some of the most influential people in all of Vale and not only steal from Winkle-Ass but also plan to distract the main security force long enough for the White Fang, who, let's not forget, hate humans with a burning passion, to rescue an entire group of enslaved Faunus?" asked Kurogane, hoping to the brothers above that Dodger was not basing his hair-brained scheme on a mere whim. But even she, who had known Dodger long before her began call himself such, knew that to someone like him that it didn't matter what his odds were. If he even the slightest glimmer of hope that he could help those in need while also sticking it to the people who caused him so much anguish then he'd gladly do it all.

"That is the long and short of it, yes." said Dodger, making sure to keep his expression calm and reserved as Kurogane slowly brought her right hand to her face, releasing a massive sigh of exhaustion over having to deal with Dodger's antics. No one could ever hope to pull off such a stupid plan in only a few days... No one except the Arcful Dodger.

"It'll take a few days but I think I can scrounge up something for the White Fang to use. How long until the party?" she asked, removing her hand from her face to look into Dodger's eyes.

"Six days." said Dodger, stepping on the landmine that was Kurogane's patience as several sparks began to coat her body as she left eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Six days?" she asked, her left eye twitching at an accelerated pace as the sparks surrounding her body flickered like millions of lightning bugs hovering around her body.

"I know it's short notice but gaining information is not as easy as it sounds. Plus, there's planning the heist as well as the rescue operation to take into account. There just wasn't enough time to ask you beforehand." said Dodger, slowly rising out of his chair as the sparks surrounding Kurogane's body flickered rapidly, warning him that she was getting dangerously close to detonation.

"Are you seriously expecting me to come up with enough weapons and gear to outfit what amounts to a small army in a mere SIX FUCKIN' DAYS!?" shouted Kurogane as Dodger immediately leaped behind his chair just as Kurogane rose out of her seat, slamming her palms onto the metal desk's counter top. The telltale black wisps of smoke that rose from her hands as the metal desk beneath her palms bean to glow bright red from excess heating.

"I-If it's any consolation, I... uh... Believe in you?" said Dodger, smiling nervously as the sparks began to disappear around Kurogane's body, causing his cerulean eyes to widen in fear, until just one singular spark remained lit at the top of her singed tip of hair. Immediately, the gentleman thief booked it towards the exit like a bat straight out of hell as the spark began to slowly fizzle out of existence.

It was in those final moments as Dodger broke through the doorway that lead back into the armory just as the spark above Kurogane fizzled out into a small wisp of gray smoke that he remember exactly how Kurogane Masamune earned her notorious title. For those that never knew Kurogane personally, one would most likely mistake her for being a normal girl with normal knees, but to those that made the mistake of earning her ire and annoyance they knew that the one thing you must NEVER EVER do is make her angry. For if someone made Kurogane angry they would learn firsthand exactly why she was nicknamed the Volatile Princess. And as Dodger ran for the only exit in the otherwise pristine office where the soon-to-be raging bomb was about to detonate a singular thought entered his brain.

Why did he have to open his idiotic mouth?

Upon closing the door to his salvation, Dodger was able to spare himself a gruesome end at the hands of the notorious Volatile Princess as a force comparable to that of several tons of TNT detonated behind the door, causing it and Dodger to fly off further into the armory. As it slid along the ground with Dodger curled up on it, the sentries stopping their perimeter sweeps to stop and turn, gazing at Dodger's form with their glowing red eyes as black smoke rose from the blown off door's frame and into the vents of the armory. And in a matter of seconds the fire safety system put into place by Hagane activated itself, sending down a verbal rainstorm of water that doused that fire in the office before it could become any more of a problem. And out from the black pillar of smoke with her short black hair sleek from the water and an annoyed scowl on her face.

Cautiously, Dodger neared her, almost afraid to set her off once more lest she take himself and the entire Forge along with her. But just as he opened his mouth to voice his concerns a raised hand from Kurogane halted his voice as she looked into his cerulean blue eyes.

"I can get the White Fang what they need." said Kurogane, frowning at the prospect of even dealing with a bunch of radical terrorists. But, she knew that out of everyone she could think of that it would take both the White Fang AND Dodger to save those kidnapped Faunus. "But, you're so going to owe me for this, Dodger. Got it?" she asked, though her tone meant it was to be taken as a command.

And so Dodger, still in his civilian disguise, exited the tiny weapons shop that secretly housed an underground criminal empire's forge and proceeded to walk in the direction of his hideaway where he would begin preparing for a surprise meeting with the members of the White Fang. The odds of them distrusting his word were astronomical but they were odds he was willing to take if it meant saving those Faunus AND making off with enough riches from the asshat politician, Perry Winkle.

And if Dodger played his cards right and made sure the odds were in his favor then the VNN would have quite the story the next morning. All it would take was for Dodger to gain the favor of a group of radical Faunus hellbent on making sure that Humanity was subjugated and killed off. But regardless of any future endeavors he'd ultimately have to face, he needed to return to his hideaway and begin preparing himself. After all, it's not every day roguishly handsome, not to mention gentlemanly, thief paid the White Fang a personal visit.

He could only hope that his meeting with them goes a lot better than his meeting with a literal walking-talking time bomb.


	9. The Ox Brothers

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome to the ninth chapter of "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **In amazing news, I finally got a new job with better pay, better benefits, and better hours. The only downsize is that it may or may not mess with my current upload schedule. If it does, I'll find some way to fix it so that I can still upload every Sunday. So, be sure to keep an eye out in my Author's Notes so that you know ahead of time.**

 **I'll say, again, thanks to everyone that's been enjoying this story so far and I hope you all continue to enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it. But remember that next Sunday will see the end of this month's story of choice and will also be the start of December's Story of the Month: "The Knight and The Wizard", which I recommend you all check out when you get the chance and then afterwards pay "jauneforever" a visit as they are writing a crossover of the Fate series where our favorite goofball blonde knight is depicted as one of the servant classes. And the reason I say to check them out is because it will be showcasing the Jaune from my aforementioned story. So, check them out and show them some love because they so deserve it.**

 **Next Scheduled Release:**

 **Nov. 25th: "The Arcful Dodger - Ch. 10" and "The Knight and The Wizard - Ch. 09"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nine

Night fell upon the streets of Vale like a blanket of soothing dark blue as the twinkling stars sparkled in the velvety sky like a blizzard of lightning bugs. The night clubs were lit up with bright flashing neon lights as the echoes of musical beats minus vocals flew into the dark night like a choir. The dimly lit alleyways were filled with a cast of characters; from the junkies looking for a place to shoot up their systems with harmful drugs just to escape from their miserable and empty lives to the gangs that only wanted to do their sinful business practices away from any wandering eyes.

However, it was on this night, five days after Dodger had made his deal with Kurogane and a day before his heist, as the crashing waves smashed against the rocky shores of Vale's waterfront and docks, that a certain group of radical Faunus were about to be visited by certain devilishly handsome masked gentleman. As he strolled past the towering cargo containers that made up most of the waterfront's docking station towards his destination, his form covered by shadows and preventing his identity from being revealed, his hands working on straightening his yellow tie before moving up to fiddle with his mask. Unlike the masks often worn by common thugs, the notorious White Fang, and a variety of bandits out in the wilderness, his mask was much more simplistic as it only covered his upper face while leaving his mouth open to the world.

It was as he was walking towards the end of the towering containers, where the soft glow of the shattered moonlight caressed his form like a mistress of the night, that the notoriously handsome thief, made his debut to the working White Fang members just outside their hideout. Those that were stationed outside for their respectable reasons and tasks were the first to notice his presence as he remained unabashed by the tens of them all aiming their illegal weaponry at his defenseless head.

The murmurings of questions and theories passed along their group of armed radical Faunus like a game of telephone as two of the members without weapons quickly rushed back into the storage facility to alert the rest of the group. But even as the White Fang surrounded him, eventually forming a circle, and aimed their weapons at his body, he still remained still and confident in his ability to survive this seemingly unsurvivable scenario just like he had all those years before. Dodger couldn't help the prideful smirk that danced across his lips as the familiar faces of two men came walking towards him. The one on the right's hair was as blue as the ocean had his mouth kept hidden behind a face mask while the other, who stood taller than the other on the left had hair as red as blood and a broken right horn walked out with their weapons in hand that he remembered the fateful day when he truly became the Arcful Dodger.

...Several Years Ago...

It was many years ago where Jaune was still being trained by the notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick. He still had trouble fighting against his moral code to always fight for what was right as it was a lesson his father had always ensured he learned. But after that fateful day when his family perished before his eyes at the hands of a mysterious killer and his home burned to the ground by madmen carrying torches that he was left an orphan. From that day on Jaune's sense of morality had slowly become somewhat askew. While a part of himself still wanted to become a hero that fought for good and protected the weak, it was as he struggled to survive the abusiveness he faced as a child at the hands of a monster and the harshness of the slums that he had slowly come to realize that nobody cared about him or his well-being. They only cared about what HE could do for them.

Still, it didn't make training under a criminal like Roman any easier but he ignored his feelings towards the one who saved him and remained by his side, if only to gain enough experience to make it on his own. But from the way his current match up against the other orphan Roman had taken under his wing, he had trouble believing that he could ever hold a candle to anyone above his level of skill.

As the ice cream themed minx tossed his limp body onto the cushioned training mat, the oxygen leaving his breath like a gust of wind, before skipping off to the sideline to finish eating her tub of ice cream while his mentor could only sigh in annoyance and face palm himself. And this latest match against Neopolitan had made this the 10th consecutive loss in a row, which was something Roman could no longer stand for as he pushed himself up from his seat, making sure to rub Neo's head affectionately before making his way towards Jaune, who remained on the ground groaning in pain. The look of annoyance mixed with disappointment was crystal clear in Jaune's eyes as he struggled to push himself into a seating position.

"Kid, how many times has Neo whooped your sorry ass now?" asked Roman, raising his right eyebrow in quizzical-but-sarcastic fashion, causing Jaune to lower his head in depression.

"T-Ten, sir..." stuttered Jaune, frowning as Roman sighed again from his answer.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Roman, spooking Jaune back onto his feet, which shook beneath his weight as the adrenaline left his adolescent body. "Seriously kid, we've spent more time trying to train you than we do planning our own heists! At this point I'm starting to believe that by the time we're finished training you I'll be dead and buried and Neo will be the one saving your idiotic ass!" shouted Roman, causing Neo to look up from her tub of ice cream with irritated expression over the thought of having to spend the rest of days protecting a weakling like Jaune.

"I'm sorry, sir..." said Jaune, feeling disheartened over Roman's insults. "I'm trying my best, honestly. But it's just not easy when you're up against someone with Aura."

Roman looked taken aback by Jaune's claim as his eyes widened to comedic fashion before narrowing in frustration. "Are you seriously telling me that the reason you lost to Neo is because she has Aura?" he asked, the venom on his voice inking into Jaune's ears like a King Taijitu coiling around him.

"Y-Yes..." he stuttered fearfully, his eyes widening as Roman reached for the collar of his stolen t-shirt, pulling him onto the tips of his toes as Roman glared into his frightened eyes.

"Aura had nothing to do with Neo serving your sorry excuse for an ass back to you on a silver platter!" shouted a very frustrated Roman, who had quickly grown tired of constantly hearing Jaune's excuses for why he hadn't gotten better in the length of time he'd taken to training him. "Aura is nothing but a goddamn force-field that has those idiots calling themselves Huntsmen and Huntresses believing they're invincible! Neo beat you with the skills she learned from having to spend years barely surviving the same shitty streets you have. The only difference between you and her is that unlike you she learned to adapt herself to this new life. But you... You're still stuck in the past. And until you finally get it through your thick head that this life is the only way you're going to be able to continuing living to see tomorrow then there's no point in help you any further." said Roman, tossing Jaune back onto the mat with a thud before throwing him one final glare of frustration before turning on his heel and walking towards the exit with Neo in tow, who took one last glance at Jaune's crying form as he curled up into a ball, before falling in her savior's footsteps, leaving Jaune alone in the abandoned building in utter silence.

And for the first time since Jaune was saved by an unlikely hero that wore the mask of a villain, he felt scared and alone. He had tried his best to earn his mentor's respect but with each loss and each failure that short-term goal had become little more than a pipe dream from his childish fantasy. As he remained curled up in a ball, the streams of tears that fell from his red eyes long since tried up, the words his father had passed on to him continued to replay themselves in his mind.

"Jaune, remember that the one thing a man will always regret for the rest of his life is giving up. A man never gives up no matter the hit he takes because that's what makes a winner. So, remember these words that your father told me when I was a boy... Believe in yourself and fight with all of your heart. Because you, my son, are a proud member of the greatest family of heroes. You are an Arc."

Jaune's heart ached with the memories of his time spent with his father before his tragic demise. He hated the hand he'd been dealt with because it only served as a reminder that the game he'd been playing was rigged from the start. But deep down he knew that he needed to stop blaming the cards he had and learn to make them work for him instead. And the first step to getting a better hand and finally kicking life's ass was to get back the one card he was certain would keep him alive.

He needed to find Roman.

So with a heart filled with a mixture of determination and remorse, Jaune pushed himself back onto his feet and rushed off towards the exit and out into the night in search of the one person who had given him a chance when no one else would. He had neither the time nor the mental energy to question his actions as he ran through the maze of alleyways, using his innate knowledge of their mappings that he'd learned through years of surviving these harsh streets.

Ducking underneath unfinished fences, leaping over small stacks of boxes, dodging the lone lowlifes that called the alleyways their homes, he ran and ran will all of his might when suddenly he smashed into an invisible force, knocking both himself and the invisible person to the ground. After having his eye adjusted to the new person before him, his eyes widened at the sight of Neo, who, after noticing his presence, immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, to which he returned in full force. But just as they pulled away, the sound of heavy foot falls heading towards them caught their attention and Neo was quick to wrap her Semblance around the two of them, making it appear as if they were nowhere in sight of the muscular red-haired male Faunus with a set of bull horns protruding from the sides of his head.

"Yo, Blood!" shouted another male bull-Faunus with blue hair further down the adjacent alleyway. "You see where that little shit-bird went?"

"Nah, I think she got away, Ford." said Blood, answering Ford's question and causing him to turn back to the man he had kneeling on the ground with a gun pressed against his forehead.

"Alright, Roman, you have exactly five seconds to tell us where that brat you keep around you are or else you're going to be paying our employer a little visit." threatened Ford, pressing the barrel of the gun against's Roman's exposed forehead. And even despite the danger that was standing before him Roman still managed to croak out a laugh over Ford's threat.

"Heh, 'fraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific boys." said Roman, smirking at the two bovine Faunus standing before him before barreling over onto the ground as Blood jammed his fist into Roman's gut.

"We're not fuckin' around here, Roman!" shouted Ford, pressing the gun's barrel against Roman's temple as Blood cracked his knuckles behind him. "Tell us where the boss's brat is now!"

"Why do you even want him anyway?" asked Roman, finally having enough of these two bullheaded morons' antics. "What the hell do you two animals need from him?"

"We're not at liberty to say anything to the likes of you but let's just say that a certain someone has expressed an abnormal interest in that little boy you're got under your wing." said Ford, smiling maliciously. "And believe me they are not someone that takes kindly to screw ups. And don't worry about the girl that ran away because we'll find her too, eventually."

Rage filled Roman's body at the thought of these two monsters even laying a single finger on Neo and Jaune's heads. But even as he struggled to push himself out from under Ford's boot the exhaustion he felt from the Aura suppressant they injected him with was dampening his stamina and sapping his strength. But still he struggled to fight back against the drug's effects. He couldn't allow monsters like these two harm those kids no matter the cost to himself. He promised himself that he'd protect those two and train them to become stronger. Because if this shitty world wasn't going to protect them then he was damn sure he was going to do it.

"STOP!" shouted a high pitched voice further down the alleyway, causing the three men to turn their heads and see Jaune, his fists clenched at his sides and eyes red with streams of tears as his legs shook beneath him from the fear that ran through his body. "You leave him alone!"

The two bull Faunus turned to look at one another before Ford started laughing aloud, confusing Jaune, who remained there shaking in his boots as Ford removed his boot from Roman's head, allowing Blood to latched onto his arms and restrain him from intervening. Now that Jaune had a better look, he could immediately tell that these two were not your run-of-the-mill gangsters or thugs but experienced mercenaries, judging by the armor and weapons they carried at their sides. It seemed like the man named Blood wielded bloody-red battle ax with a red dust crystal embedded into it's base while Ford held a small pistol in one hand and a length of rope in the other.

"Heh, to think we were so prepared to go to the ends of Remnant to find you only for you to just walk up to our doorstep." said Ford, laughing at the sheer insanity that the altercation was slowly becoming. "Well, thanks for making our work that much easier for us, Jaune."

Hearing his own name coming from the mouth of a complete stranger immediately filled Jaune's body with a new level of fear and confusion and his mind with unanswered questions. How did these two men know his name? Why were they searching for him? Who hired them to find him? All of these and more rushed through his naive mind as he slowly took a step backwards out of fear.

"H-H-How do you know my name?" he asked, the nervousness that he felt was undeniable as he tried to wrap his brain around everything that was happening.

"Oh, we know a lot about you, Jaune." said Ford, smiling innocently despite that weapon he held in his right hand. "And we know just how much your family misses you. They've been worried sick about you, which is why they hired us to come and bring you back."

"H-Home? My family?" he asked in confusion. He knew better than anyone that his family died years ago. The only people he could even call his family were those two other orphaned children he'd met at the orphanage in Mistral before he was quickly adopted and he was forced to leave them behind. But then who was it that hired these two strangers to bring him back home? Unless... No, it couldn't be... But if it was... Then that could only mean that they knew exactly where he was and that meant that they'd find him by any means necessary. "W-Who are you?" he asked as Ford smiled proudly, waving his pistol in the air before aiming it directly at Jaune's body.

"Well, I'm Ox Ford. This is my brother, Ox Blood." said Ford, his finger twitching beside the trigger that would propel a paralysis injector into Jaune's undefended body and guarantee their success in their assignment. "And we're here to bring you home. Back to Atlas."

...Present Day...

It had been many years since that fateful day where Dodger was born in order to protect the innocent boy he once was. And he owed it all to the Ox brothers, Ford and Blood, that stood before him, each decked out in a fusion of tradition White Fang uniforms and state of the art Atlas military tech. To the left of him stood Blood, the aggressive muscle of the Ox Brothers, his right horn, unlike his left, had been broken off many years prior, while to his right stood Ford, whose face mask was covering his toothless mouth.

A ghost smile had nearly crawled upon Dodger's lips as a sense of pride over having beaten these two idiotic morons came over him like a waterfall of euphoria. But as much as he wanted to make fun of the two brothers he had a job to do and as such he was prepared to complete it. So, with a smile plastered on his face, which he'd previously covered with his new mask, Dodger slowly made his way towards the Ox brothers, blatantly ignoring the sheer number of guns the White Fang were aiming directly at his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" exclaimed Dodger, throwing his hands into the air, causing some of the more itchy trigger finger member to shift about in nervousness. "I am the Arcful Dodger, perhaps you've heard of me?" he asked with a gentlemanly bow, smirking as heard several of the White Fang begin murmuring to one another. And Dodger couldn't be more excited. After all, he made it very apparent that many of the information about SDC shipments and rescue operations for enslaved Faunus were sent by either himself or his associates.

It was hear that Blood spoke out, crossing his arms as he glared at Dodger's bowing form. "We know who you are."

"Ah, excellent!" announced Dodger, lifting himself up as he slowly walked in a circle, smiling as he twirled his cane before the army of radical Faunus soldiers. "Then perhaps you already know as to why I've chosen to visit such a lovely group of individuals such as yourselves?" he asked with an all-knowing smirk, causing Blood to snarl at him.

But it was when Ford stepped forward, the mask that was covering his mouth blooming to life as a simulated mouth piece flicked on the digital screen, showing a frown. "We heard from command that you're planning on robbing Perry Winkle's charity gala." said Ford, his voice sounding robotic as it came from a voice box in the mask. "We also heard that many of the weapons that were delivered here are also a gift from you as well."

"You'd be quite correct my good sir." said Dodger, smiling at the robotic sound that came through Ford's voice box.

"But it doesn't answer why you'd go to this length to have an audience with the White Fang." said Ford, his digi-mask showing a bright blue frown as he crossed his arms.

It was here that Dodger began laughing, causing many of the White Fang member to shift about nervously. Here he was about to ask the White Fang, known for their absolute hatred towards humans, to assist him, a human, in robbing another human while simultaneously saving possibly hundreds of enslaved Faunus. And to top it all off the two Faunus that had tried to kill him so many years ago giving him a reason for calling himself the Arcful Dodger had no idea as to who he was underneath the mask. Was it just him or did the universe have a sick and twisted sense of humor? Either way, it made the words that came from Dodger's devilishly smirking mouth all the more sweeter.

"Gentlemen, I have a proposition that would benefit all of us very greatly."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And here we have the first of our three-part chapter drop.**

 **So, just in case you're all confused. Parts 1 and 2 are all considered to be a singular chapter just broken down into two parts. I originally wanted to upload all two at once as one singular chapters. But as you can see that plan didn't pan out as well as I hoped. And yes, that does mean the 3rd part won't be upload until later on in 2019. But please understand that I can only work with what I can afford.**

 **It's the story of how Jaune became the legendary gentlemen thief after meeting with the infamous Ox Brothers, Ford and Blood. And we finally get some answers to Jaune's mysterious past. That his family members died in a horrific accident and he was then placed into an orphanage and became friends with an unknown boy and girl before being adopted by a mysterious person and put through hell before he decided to run away. But now it looks like that same person wants Jaune back no matter the cost.**

 **Who is this mysterious person that desperately wants Jaune back?**

 **How will he beat the notorious Ox Brothers?**

 **Will he ever be able to become the hero his father told him he could be?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!** **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the epic conclusion to this fight next Sunday!**

 **Till next time!**


	10. The Death of Jaune Arc

**Greetings everyone,**

 **In terrific news, I was able to survive my first and second weeks at my new job. In unfortunate news I will be unable to continue my current weekly upload schedule as my new job's schedule is kind of sporadic. I will TRY to release a new chapter each week for the remainder of my stories but understand that I cannot promise anything. If worse comes to worse I may have to resort to releasing a single chapter for each story when I am able to. I will be able to answer this predicament come the end of December. And will, hopefully, be able to have a set schedule for the year of 2019.**

 **Hopefully, you all understand and thanks to those that do.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other story, "The Knight and The Wizard", which will be December's Story of the Month. It is based around the idea of what the show would be like if Jaune Arc was the host for Ozpin's immortal spirit. Hopefully, you all will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Next Scheduled Release:**

 **To Be Announced In... 2019.**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Ten

Dodger couldn't help the smile that seemed to remain plastered to his face at the sight of so many of the White Fang members regarding his form with absolute caution as he sat on a VERY comfortable couch while the Ox Brothers, Ford and Blood, sat in what looked to be VERY uncomfortable chairs across from him. It was hard to imagine that the very men that had tried to kill him so many years ago were now about to help him in his latest heist.

Talk about irony.

Either way, it certainly made the glares he was receiving from both brothers all the more sweeter as he pulled out a file labeled "P. Winkle" onto the table before him. Several of photos were showcasing a whole other side to the so-called Perry "Man of the People" Winkle. One that he was sure the kindly politician would pay a great amount of money to ensure that no one saw. But that was thing about money. It could not only keep secrets but buy them as well. Being a thief with connections certainly had larger perks than being a police officer that was for sure.

"Gentleman, as I'm sure you no doubt know, Mr. Winkle will be hosting a masquerade charity ball in honor of his precious daughter's birthday." said Dodger, opening the file to show a document and a photo of a slim girl with light purple eyes and brunette hair standing next to a man with similar colored eyes and silvery-white hair. "What many do not know is that Mr. Winkle will also be hosting a rather PRIVATE party just below the establishment for his VIPs. I have reason to believe that he may have paid off the VPD to "overlook" any problems of this event in favor of some rather generous donations to many of the officers' personal bank accounts. Not only that but he plans to have a wide arrange of security both in and out of the building. There's also rumors that a former Huntsman from Beacon Academy will be ringleading the security force. Unfortunately, I was unable to find any information regarding the man and as such there is no clue as to who this man is."

"And what do you want us to do about it?" asked Blood, snarling at the sight of Dodger's eyes lingering on his missing right horn. "The White Fang has no business in the affairs of you HUMANS."

"Hmph, I figured you'd need a little incentive." said Dodger, smirking as he pulled out another file labeled "Auction" onto the table. The two brothers eyed one another before Ford opened the file, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of the Faunus in each picture. One was positively grotesque as it showed a skinny Faunus woman lying in a pool with liquid and judging by the over-flowing shit bucket off to the side, the odds of the pool being anything remotely clean were very, very, VERY slim. "THIS is the reason I came to the White Fang. Perry Winkle plans on hosting an auction for his more difficult clientele in hopes that he can buy enough favors to be offered a place on Vale's council. I will distract the security force while you and a small team consisting of no more than 10 or so people sneak in and rescue the captured Faunus."

The two brother looked at one another in mild confusion before turning back to look into Dodger's eyes. "Why would you do this?" asked Ford, his robotic voice coming from his digi-mask nearly causing Dodger to smile in pride once again.

"Because it's a system built only for the abusive power-hungry men and women that could give two shits about those of us down at the bottom. And if they won't help us then we need to help ourselves. And that involves hurting them where it hurts. In a place where they can never come back from." said Dodger, smiling at the sight of the Ox Brothers' confused expressions. "Politicians use lies to hide the truth that's why it takes a thief to steal those lies away. And all that will be left is the truth." said Dodger, smiling as the Ox Brothers turned to one another murmuring.

"Fine..." said Ford, glaring at Dodger's smiling face while Blood, huffed before crossing his arms. "We'll help you, Mr. Dodger. But afterwords you all help us in our own endeavors. Understand?"

"Gentleman, you help me and I will gladly offer my assistance in any way I can." lied Dodger, smiling as he no plans on helping a couple of madmen like these two. Not since that fateful day when Jaune Arc, the seventh born and only male heir to the Arc family, died and the man known as the Arcful Dodger was born.

...Many Years Ago...

The sight of Ford smiling at him as his brother, Blood, stood by with a beaten downed Roman in his grip filled Jaune's body with a sense of fear that he hadn't felt since that fateful day when he final had the courage to escape from that hell of a foster home. And to hear that these two men, Faunus in nature, were being paid by that same devil of a person to bring him back only added to his fear. He had an urge to get away from here. To run as far as his legs could take him and if his legs gave out then he was more than willing to crawl on his hands and knees if that's what it took. He swore on that day that he'd never return to that abusive home.

But at the sight of Ford walking towards him with a smile that hid his malicious thoughts as he held a small pistol in his hand, Jaune knew that no matter how far or how fast he ran he'd never be able to escape from his past.

"It's gonna be okay, Jaune." said Ford, smiling as he took another step forward, taking immense pleasure in the fear he was instilling in Jaune. "We're not here to hurt you. We're just here to bring you back home."

"Don't believe a single thing they say, kid!" shouted Roman, struggling against Blood's hardened grip. "Just get away from here and take Neo with you! Don't be a hero!"

To say that these words shocked Jaune down to his core was understandable to say the least. Never in the length of time Jaune had known Roman had he ever imagined himself hearing Roman scream those words at him. He always imagined that the thief would do anything to preserve his own skin even if the cost was two kids the world didn't give a shit about. But ever since the day he was saved by Roman, he'd slowly began questioning the criminal's own sense of morality. It was as clear as glass that Roman cared about his own survival and that he was willing to go to great lengths to preserve it. But as Jaune heard Roman scream for him to take Neo and run to safety, that same lesson his father had taught him returned to his mind at full force.

He was the sole survivor of a family of heroes. The blood of centuries of warriors coursed through his veins and the fiery willpower that beats within his heart fueled him like adrenaline as he clenched his teeth and his fists. Roman had saved him. Now it was time Jaune saved him. No matter the hardships he faced or the obstacles that stood in his path. Because he was a hero.

And so with a level of determination he hadn't felt in so long, Jaune charged at Ford, who seemed caught off by Jaune's reaction, but before the bull Faunus could aim his pistol at Jaune, a swift side kick delivered by Neo knocked him onto his side. But, still, Jaune charged at Ford's lying form, making sure to kick the pistol away from his grasp before thrusting his foot into Ford's opened mouth, breaking his teeth and causing him to spit out blood that rolled down his chin like a crimson waterfall.

Blood, seeing the red liquid that spilled from his brother's mouth filled the bovine Faunus with such an intense level of rage that he instantly threw Roman's body back against the nearby brick wall, his body falling onto the ground with a limp, as he roared into the sky. Both Jaune and Neo turned to look back at one another in slight fear over the animalistic roar Blood had just down before the sound of toothless chuckling brought their attention towards Ford, whose teeth littered the floor around him as he smiling a toothless smile at them.

"Nowh, ya've downe yit, fughers." said Ford, smiling despite the blood continuing to flow from the corners of his toothless mouth. "Jour ahbout do schee vhat habbens vhen jou fugh wit da Ox Brodders."

And no sooner had the broken words left Ford's empty chasm of a bloody mouth his brother, Blood, had already begun charging at the two unarmed children, his head tilted forward, presenting his sharpened horns, so that he may skewer the children like people-sized kebabs. Luckily, Neo was able to use the stacks of boxed beside her, climbing to the top of the stack to narrowly avoid the charging Faunus. Unfortunately, Jaune was left to face the attack head on before he just barely managed to slide between the narrow gap in-between Blood's legs, avoiding his potential death and forcing Blood to charge head-first into a brick wall. The resounding crash sending pieces of red rubble and dried up cement as a light brown cloud of dust spilled out into the alleyway.

But the danger was far from over as Blood stomped through the rubble, his eyes wild and untamed as a bright red sheen shimmered over his body, proving that Jaune's fears of the man were justified. These WEREN'T your typical hired goons but men former Huntsmen-turned-mercenaries. And that meant that not only did they have the skill but also the experience that came with it.

Without even a shred of warning, Blood's hands reached to grasp onto the shaft of his battle ax, pulling it from his back and arming himself to face off against Jaune and Neo. With another roar that shook the two children down to their cores the rampaging hulking beast of a man charged at them once again, hefting his mighty ax to swipe at their miniature forms. Neo, using her height advantage, leaped over the swinging ax just in time to avoid it utterly obliterating the stack of boxes that saved her life just moments prior. While Jaune, having ducked beneath the swinging ax, was able to save his skin by rolling off to the side as Blood, fueled by unbridled rage, began swinging his ax like a madman.

Suddenly, Jaune felt a strange sensation in the back of his mind almost as if it was telling him to move at the very moment. Turning his head, Jaune found himself staring down the barrel of Ford's pistol. The man, himself, smiling his toothless bloody grin at the fear that undoubtedly appeared on his face. And even as the sounds of Roman screaming at him and the sounds of Neo just barely being able to fend off against Blood's furious flurry of attacks before being struck in the back, her limp body flying back into the brick wall adjacent from him, echoed in his ears, Jaune's focus was squarely on the event happening before his eyes.

He should've known that this would happen. Why did he ever think that someone as pathetic at fighting as him could ever hope to beat someone with Aura? It was hopeless after all... It's always been hopeless... What else could he do but take the hit and be forcibly brought back to the hell he tried so desperately to escape all those years ago?

"Fight..." echoed a familiar voice.

Strange... It almost sounded... Feminine?

"Fight... Back..." the feminine voice continued to echo in the murky blackness of his mind.

But how? How was he supposed to fight back against monsters like these men? They had weapons, armor, Aura, not to mention years of combat experience. What hope did he have?

"Fight... Back... Jaune..." the feminine voice continued to say, each word growing louder and louder in the back of his mind.

And it was in that moment that Jaune realized whose voice it was he'd been hearing in the back of his mind. Though she'd never spoken a word since the day they met, for some strange reason Jaune could always tell that she never felt any form of animosity towards him. Rather he felt as if they were more alike that either of them realized. Even as he constantly belittled himself for his weakness she'd always been there as silent shoulder to lean on. She had given him hope that through his hard work that he'd be half as strong as she was.

His cerulean eyes turned at the moment to see the struggling eyes of Neo, whose face was dirtied with dust and grime as Blood stood above her with his ax raised above her head, prepared to let the blade fall and end her life in the blink of an eye. But for some odd reason Jaune instead felt eerily calm about the situation. As the world slowly moved around him, his own mind was filled with millions of questions.

Why did he have to fight them to win? Who said that it was the one with Aura that always won a fight? But the most important question was this... Who was he? If Jaune had died in that fire along with his family then who was the person staring down the barrel of a madman's gun? Jaune had always been told that a man never runs from his problems... But whoever said he had to fight them using only brute strength? After all, the best weapon in a fight was a tactical mind.

"NEO! NOW!" Jaune randomly shouted, his words causing Neo's eyes to widen to astronomical levels before shutting themselves off to the world as she willed her Semblance to activate.

And just as Blood's ax fell from it's peak to seperate Neo's head from her lithe body she vanished without a trace. The heavy ax slammed into the concrete, embedding itself into the cement. Blood, seeing that his prey had vanished released another rage-filled roar into the sky while Ford turned to glare at his berserker of a brother.

And Ford, still hold his pistol against Jaune head, could only turn his head to scan his surroundings. But when he turned back to see Jaune smirking at him his eyes widened as his body moved on it's own, launching him backwards just in time to avoid an overhead slash from his own brother. The rage that powered his brother's monstrous strength surprised even him as he pulled his ax from the ground and turned to glare at his own brother.

"Blud? Just wat do juu dink jour duin'!?" he attempted to say through his toothless mouth only to hear nothing coming from his mouth before said berserker charged at him with his horns poised to strike at his chest cavity. The blue-haired brother was quickly to to dodge his own brother's attack as he leaped towards the side only to stop mid-flight as his brother had latched onto his ankle before quickly finding himself flying over his brother's head and into a brick wall, creating a wave of red rubble and dust.

And as the dust settled and Ford was slowly able to crawl his way out of the pile of rubble, his face contorted into an expression of pure rage and frustration, he swiftly aimed his pistol directly at Jaune's face. But as a dark giant stepped between Jaune and himself, Ford's eyes widened at the sight of his own brother protecting their target.

"Wat da fugh? Blud, wat ur juu duin?" asked Ford, a feeling of confusion and anger filling his mind at the sight of his own flesh and blood brother betraying him. Silence filled the alleyway like a river of water slowly filling a pool to it's brim as the two brothers stood before one another. How did it become like this? What did these kids do to make his own brother, Blood, betray him. After everything they'd been through was this what was going to break them apart? Without a single word, Ford turned his glare back onto Jaune, whose expression had remained a mixture of excitement and anxiety. "JUU!" he shouted through his bloodied toothless mouth. "Wat did juu do to mai brodder?"

But Jaune remained silent which in turn only caused Ford's frustrations to rise to a near boiling point. But still, he held his ground lest he somehow earn his brother's ire, who remained still as a stone, his axe in hand, ready to defend the boy and beaten up Roman behind him. But it was here that Ford took notice of a very peculiar anomaly. The little girl that had run from Roman just moments prior was nowhere to be seen! Uncertainty began to consume Ford's entire body as his eyes darted around him in search of the little girl. Was she planning a sneak attack while the boy used some strange semblance to take control of his own brother? But that was impossible, his employer had assured him that the boy's aura wasn't unlocked and even if it had been the Semblance wouldn't have been something like mind control. For the first time since he and his brother had ventured out in search of fame and fortune panic seemed to consume his very being. This boy was nothing like the lying bastard had said.

Upon hearing Jaune's words, Blood lips slowly split into a smile, terrifying Ford, who took a step back out of fear for his brother. "Please don't make this any harder, girlie." said Blood, his eyes flashing red as he raised his bloody-red ax and charged at the terrified Ford. The two brothers fought one another as Ford dodged and parried his brother's blows with his weapon, quickly activating it's secret mechanism that caused the pistol to shift into a serrated dagger, the edge of the blade was glowing bright blue as it scraped across Blood's ax, freezing the blade. After exchanging a few blows, only to leap further back down the alleyway to avoid another slash, Ford quickly found himself struck behind his back but found nothing behind him. But when he'd turned back, Ford was just barely able to use the wall beside him to leap above his brother's head, switching his dagger back into a pistol before peppering him with ice-enhanced bullets that shattered upon impact, creating clumps of ice on his brother's skin.

However, Ford quickly found his flight grounded when he felt a strong force push down on his back, sending him plummeting toward the ground with a thud. It took only a second for Ford to switch his weapon's mode back to dagger and bring it up to his face to block an overhead slash from his brother. The ax's bladed edge threatened to sever his face in two as Ford used his strength to fend it off. But whereas Ford was gifted with a tactical mind and creative strategy, his brother, Blood, was gifted in pure raw strength, which was only enhanced through his out-of-control rage-inducing Semblance.

It wasn't until Blood had raised his ax once more to sever Ford's head from his body that Ford had taken notice of Jaune, lifting Roman onto his left shoulder while Neo was lifting his right. But when Ford turned to see his brother bringing down his ax he had just barely been able to move his head at the last moment, avoiding a life-ending strike as the ax's bladed edge sliced into the cement beside his head. It took only a moment for Blood's rage-filled eyes to evaporate like rain on a hot sidewalk as he saw that it was not the little girl, who he'd thought he'd been fighting, but the face of his own brother, Ford, a great some of his teeth were missing from his mouth.

"Oh brothers! Ford!" exclaimed Blood, releasing his ax's shaft from his grip, causing the massive weapon to clatter to the ground as he dropped to his knees and clasped his brother's head. "Are you alright?"

"No! Juu fughin' muron!" shouted Ford, pushing his brother away before settling his glare on Jaune and the others. Rage filled his body like never before as he pushed himself up, shoving his brother to the side before aiming his pistol at the three standing before him. The pistol was no glowing a bright white energy that seemed to cause the veins in Ford's arms to pulsating out of control, causing Blood to gaze at him in mild concern.

"Ford, calm down!" shouted Blood as the glowing pistol in Ford's hands began to make a high pitched whine, creating immense irritation to the Faunus brothers' ears. "We were told to bring him back ALIVE! You know what will happen if he finds out we killed his own nephew!?"

"WHU GIBS AH FUGH!?" shouted Ford, ignoring the pain in his ear drums due to the pistol's high pitched whine as he focused all of his rage on the targets in front of him. "DIS FUGHING BRAHT MADE AH MUCKERY UH'VE US! WE'LL SEE HOW DAT BASTARD LIKES IT WEN WE OBLITERATE HIS ONLY HEIR OFF THE FACE OF THIS GODDAMN PLANET!" shouted Ford, finally able to speak normally after loosing most, if not all, of his teeth.

Silence fell over the group as Ford pulled the trigger on his weapon. The resulting action then causing the pistol's upper and bottom barrels to split open as a ball of pure white energy rocketed towards the three defenseless criminals at a dangerous level. The surrounding area in the ball of energy's path utterly burning to ash as it brushed past them towards it's pre-determined destination.

"NOW!" shouted Jaune, clenching his eyes shut as Neo willed her semblance to life, wrapping it around them and creating a light shimmer that surrounded the area around them as the white ball that raced towards them. Upon striking them, their form shattered like broken glass before the ball of energy struck the wall behind them, completely obliterating the wall and leaving the Ox brothers completely at a lost.

But, in truth, Jaune had never planned on facing those two in an actual fight. He knew that, due to her semblance, Neo was a force to reckoned with as it made her a dangerous wildcard in a fight and that it aided in escapes should she find herself out of her league. He also knew from having spent many years on the streets that many of the alleyways had hidden delights, one of which was a secret alleyway hidden just behind a fake brick wall. Gods know how many times he found himself sleeping in those wet, dark alleyways. The putrid smell of other people's waste filling his nose as he tried to get sleep. It only gave Jaune another reason for why he was thankful Roman had taken him in.

Meanwhile, Jaune's mind was erratic with thoughts of what the brothers would do to him should he be captured as he and Neo carried a wounded Roman over their shoulders. He couldn't go back to that frozen hell. He just couldn't. He made the journey from Atlas to Vale so that he could finally be free of the abuse and of the "responsibility" he had to them and their legacy. Now, he was being chased by those that were told to bring him back to that hell he'd tried so desperately to escape. And to make matters worse for him, they had no qualms over who they had to get rid of in order to attain their goal.

And truth be told, the thought of losing the only two people who genuinely cared about him and not the potential power he'd have within himself scared him much more. It was why he wanted to have Neo take Roman and run back to safety while he, more terrified of losing his true family than of returning to a frozen hell of Remnant, led the Ox brothers away. If someone were to ask Jaune what exactly he hoped to gain in this endeavor he'd only be able to answer with one simple answer.

Roman and Neo, despite their less than reputable occupations or moral code, were family.

It was the three would-be criminals came upon a fork in the pipeline that Jaune relinquished his hold on Roman's right arm, causing both Neo and Roman to turn and look at him in confusion. It wasn't until Roman took notice of the little knife that shook with every nervous twitch in Jaune's right hand that Roman's light green eyes widened in sudden realization.

"No." said Roman, sounding as firm and commanding as he always had during training, shocking Jaune in standing still with his back turned. "Don't even think about trying to be a hero, kid." But Jaune ignored the words that came from his mentor's mouth while Neo silently whimpered at the sight of Jaune's back, causing Roman's frustration to rise. "Damn it, kid. Don't do this! You said it yourself that you'd do anything to get away from the bastard and his abuse so why in Remnant's greenest earth would you WILLINGLY go back!?"

But it was when Jaune turned back with a smile as tears streamed down his cheeks that Roman found himself at a lost for words. But Jaune, still smiling as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his forearm, could only continue giving Roman a smile as big as he possible could. "I already lost one family..." he said before turning back to face his oncoming opponents, the sounds of her heavy footfalls drawing ever closer towards him. "I can't lose another one." he finished with a whisper as he clenched the knife's handle in his grip, causing his knuckles to whiten.

Seeing the fire that burned in Jaune's red eyes must've spoken to Roman louder than it had for Neo. Because as soon as Jaune had said those words, Roman easily removed himself from Neo's hold before standing as straight as he possibly could as he looked down at the boy who he'd saved months prior. Jaune had no clue as to what Roman was doing behind. But it wasn't until he felt Roman kneeling behind him before placing his hand on his shoulder that he turned back to look at his mentor. Only for his mentor, in turn, to pulling him into a hug.

The action both confused Jaune and filled him with a sensation he'd thought he lost the day his family died before his very eyes. After a few moments, Roman pulled away from Jaune's form before taking the knife from his little hand and in return gave him a single red Dust crystal. "Remember, kid, any one can be beaten. Even those with aura." said Roman, smirking as he placed his trademarked bowler hat onto Jaune's mop of blonde hair. "Now go show those mangy animals what happens when you mess with the protege of the greatest thief in all of Vale."

"Yes, sir." responded Jaune, clutching the Dust crystal in his tiny hand as Roman stood back up and walked over to Neo's side.

The sound of both Roman's and Neo's retreating footfalls slowly left Jaune's ears only for the sound of both Ford and Blood's advancing footfalls to grow louder by comparison. Every single cell in Jaune's body screamed at him to follow after Roman and Neo to hide away and hope that neither brother would ever find him again. But he knew that he ran than the two brothers would only go after those closest to him. But it was the sight of both brothers as the rounded a corner before spotting him that Jaune was reminded of why he had chosen to remain behind. It's because he was a hero and a hero protected those who couldn't protect themselves.

Slowly, Ford took another step towards Jaune, who, despite the fear that coursed through his juvenile body, remained still as he kept the Dust crystal hidden from the brothers' view. "Were ur dey!?" shouted Ford, his broken english echoing down the alleyway.

"They're gone." said Jaune, frowning at the two brothers. "I"m the one you want, right? So, take me and leave them out of this."

"Jou're noot jin annie posidion to be makin' annie demaands." said Ford, furrowing his eyebrows before pulling out his pistol and aiming it directly at Jaune's head.

"Ford, we need him ALIVE." said Blood, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder only to be pushed away by him, a fire of anger burning his eyes the likes Blood had never seen before. "We were told to bring him back ALIVE, Ford. You know what happens if he finds out we killed his only heir?" asked Blood.

Hearing those words escaping his brother's own mouth only fueled Ford's frustrations towards the boy before turning to glare at his muscular brother. "Don'ch juu eva tell mee wat too duu agin, Blud." Jaune could tell that the Faunus man that had been aiming his pistol directly at his head wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger and be rid of him. But he knew better than anyone that man who hired them to bring him back was not a man you wanted to cross. He knew from watching the abuse his foster siblings and mother faced after denying any claim to his legacy that he was willing to do anything it took to get what he wanted. Even if it mean using an orphaned child as a political puppet.

But Jaune couldn't waste a single ounce of time he had, no matter how slim. He needed to plan this interaction just right otherwise he'd be brought back to that frozen hell and all he'd be good for is acting as a puppet on strings for the man behind the curtain. As Ford angrily sheathed his pistol and Blood took hold of Jaune's arm, causing him to wince in pain, Jaune's mind was racing with ideas.

 _"Alright, think Jaune! Think! What was Roman's rule on escaping an inescapable situation?"_ Jaune mentally asked himself as Blood pulled him after Ford's retreating form. It was as they were walking further down the alleyway that Jaune's eyes locked onto a very familiar shimmer that managed caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. _"Dammit, Neo! I thought I told you and Roman to run!"_ Jaune mentally shouted.

And as if the ice-cream-loving minx had heard his thoughts, she momentarily broke the Semblance that surrounded her form, showing only a pink tongue that seemed to stick out at him, causing him to frown in annoyance. But even as Jaune found himself angry that Neo had completely disregarded his request he couldn't help the joy he felt when he realized that he wasn't alone in this. It also meant that he had more options on his table rather than a stupidly insane suicidal option.

Now, all he had to do was choose his next words very carefully. The last thing he needed was a trigger happy Ford going crazy even in the process. "How much is he paying you?" asked Jaune, causing Ford to turn his head back and look at him in confusion.

"Wat?" asked Ford, raising an eyebrow, giving his expression a very quizzical appearance.

"How much is he paying you?" Jaune asked again, fiddling with the red Dust crystal in his hand, making sure that Neo saw it in his grasp. "I mean, he must be paying you guys a lot of Lien to bring me back."

"Dat's nun ya cooncerns." said Ford, frowning as he turned his head back around. "De only thang juu need tobe cooncerned vith is shooting up."

"Is it a lot?" he asked again, earning Ford's ire as they continued walking forward. "I mean, having the kind of job he has, it should mean he has a lot of money. And if he paid you guys to find me and bring me back that that means he must be using a lot. So, is it?" he asked, finally causing Ford to turn back around and face him in anger.

"YES! Dit's a loot! Alrite!?" shouted Ford, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself of his anger. "Blud, doo somting aboot jim, huh?"

Upon hearing his brother's command, Blood tightened his grip on Jaune's arm. Wincing from the pain, Jaune clenched his teeth but held his tongue as Blood forced him to continue walking forward. But now he knew that Ford could be manipulated and that meant that he was just a few steps closer to making his escape. All Ford needed was another push in the right direction.

And that's exactly what Neo did. Using her motion and surprising amount of force, Neo slammed her invisible body into Ford's side, knocking him off balance and into the alleyway's wall. Upon landing, Ford was quick to unsheath his pistol and aim at Neo's form. But the girl was too quick for him as she swiftly kicked the weapon down the alley before pulling out a familiar curved cane, blocking Ford's kick that pushed her back. All the while Blood kept his grip on Jaune's arm before he, too, felt a strange sensation on his back as Neo's form shimmer before his eyes before shattering as she re-appeared behind him, swinging Roman's cane down upon him from above.

But the muscular Ox brother was quick to retaliate as he raised his other arm to block the attack, only wincing ever so slightly upon impact as his aura protected his body from any permanent damage. But Jaune was counting on Blood defending himself as he used that moment to rip himself out of Blood's insanely strong grip, the bruised handprint on his forearm only caused him some amount of pain that was swiftly diluted due to the adrenaline the pumped through him.

Sliding out from between Blood's legs, Jaune took off down the alley way before turning back just in time to catch a falling Neo, to which she was quick to turn Roman's cane on the two brothers, smiling like the demonic minx she was as she blasted a flare round at the red Dust crystal she had strapped to Blood's right horn. The explosive shockwave immediately threw the two kids to the ground as a cloud of dust and rubble blinded their vision. Silence greeted their ears until a familiar roar echoed behind the dust cloud followed by a rampaging Blood, his right horn missing from view as she charged straight towards them.

When suddenly he was struck in the center of his chest by a red and white blur, the force of the blast causing him to fly backwards onto Ford, who was still shaken from the blast. Two figures appeared before their eyes, one wore a white dress and bladed heels while the other wore a blood-red dress with red claws attached to her wrists.

"Good work, girls." said a voice coming from behind the two kids. Two two of them turned their heads back to see a bearded man dressed in a bartender's uniform surrounded by several similarly dressed men all wielding weapons ranging from guns to red-bladed swords. But it was the man that stood beside the bearded man that had both Jaune Neo's eyes opened wide. Standing beside the bearded man, his tailor-made suit covered in dirt and grime, was Roman, who wore a smile on his face like a badge of honor. "Roman, take the kids and get them back to the club. The boys and I will take care of these chumps."

"Thanks again, Junior." thanked Roman, smiling at the man standing beside him. "I owe you one."

"Eh, consider it a favor for the kid. He's got a good heart and I'd hate to see someone like you ruin it by going off and dying." said Junior as he and his boys walked bast the two kids towards the damaged Ox brothers, who looked to be second guessing their approach to their current situation.

Both Jaune and Neo were at a loss for words as their mentor slowly walked towards them, staring down at them with a strange expression. When all of sudden he struck their heads each with a curled fist, causing them to clutch their head in pain before being forcibly pulled into a tight embrace by the one who had struck them.

"You crazy, idiotic, stupid brats." said Roman, holding the two of them as tight as possible as the sounds of Junior and his crew fought against the two Ox brothers.

And despite the pain Jaune had been through and the sounds of violence happening just behind him, he knew that he wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world as he remained in a group hug with his family of thieves. It wouldn't be until the sun had just set that Jaune and his family returned to their warehouse home. He knew the true reason for why the Ox brothers were in Vale searching for him. But he also knew that it was due to his mistrust in both Roman and Neo that drew them into his problems.

But just as Jaune turned to face the man, who had taken him in, that very same man raised his hand, stopping Jaune from speaking. "Don't say it." commanded Roman. "I don't want to know why those animals were looking for you or why it was you were willing to give yourself up just to save us. I mean, Neo I understand since it's incredibly obvious you have a crush on the little psychopath." His words instantly causing both kids' cheeks to redden from embarrassment. "All I want to know is what you plan to do now, kid. Cause it's very obvious that whoever this guy is, he'd not stopping until he gets you back."

Jaune thought about Roman's word. It was true that the man who hired Ford and Blood was determined to take back his "investment" by any means necessary even if it meant asking those he despised for assistance. It meant that, as far as Jaune knew, the deck was stacked against him. But also meant that he could return the favor with a little slight of hand. If it was Jaune Arc that he was trying to find then it only meant one thing.

"Roman?" asked Jaune, causing Roman to look at Jaune with a quizzical expression. "Do you know anyone who can make a fake identity?"

The smile on his mentor's face was all Jaune needed to see to have his answer. He knew that the odds of this plan ever working were astronomical but what else did he have to lose?

It was later on in the week that the boy known as Jaune Arc perished in a deathly accident had the hands of the infamous serial killer duo, the Ox Brothers, his corpse unidentifiable by even the best of the best of criminal scientists. And as Jaune, still alive and feeling satisfied that his plan had worked, looked out over the skyline or Vale's city a part of him knew that this was the day his life would be changed forever. The familiar touch of the back of his shoulder caused him to turn his head back and see the cheeky grin of his longest friend and love, Neo, who held out a black tophat with a yellow ribbon and a black cane with a light blue Dust crystal attached to the cane's handle. Where the innocent and scared Jaune Arc had perished, it was the next greatest thief that took his place. A rogue in the eyes of the law but a hero in the eyes of weak. He was, after all, the gentlemanly thief of Vale.

This was the day the Arcful Dodger was born.

...Present Day...

After a very successful meeting with his former enemies Dodger was more than prepared to face his next challenge. As he turned to face the object of his goals, the manor belonging to one Perry Winkle, he could not help the smirk that came to his face at the thought of the fun he would be having at the man's expense.

"Prepare yourself, Mr. Winkle. Because you're about to have a personal visit from the one you desperately tried to hide from."


	11. A Night of Roses & Snowflakes, Part One

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back to the eleventh chapter of everyone's favorite thief "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **Now, to those of you that haven't already been notified from my other stories and their recently released chapters many thing have happened. I've gotten a new job, one that I am still trying to get used to, and as such it's thrown my whole upload schedule out of wack. As such I had decided that in order to continue working and writing stories that I would instead upload a single chapter for a selected story when I have the time to work on them.**

 **I've also decided to end one of my stories, "Don't Mess With An Arc", because I made the mistake of trying to focus on an OP Jaune instead of one with actual story progression. It's sad to see it go but honestly I just couldn't figure out where I wanted such a story to go. As such this is the current list of stories that I will be working on until the foreseeable future as well as an additional story that I plan to release later on into the year.**

 **1\. The Knight The Wizard**

 **2\. Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge**

 **3\. The Master Huntsman**

 **4\. The Arcful Dodger**

 **5\. A Bright Future (Set to release later on into the year).**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eleven

If there was one thing that Dodger always found enjoyable about the lifestyle of the rich and the famous it was their desire for everything they owned to be more extravagant than anything else in this world. Crystal glasses topped with prime wine that accentuated some of the best beef and pork known throughout Remnant. And, of course, one could barely take two steps without nearly bumping into a prize piece of artwork.

Why, the sheer decor of Perry Winkle's mansion was quite the sight to behold and the numerous wealthy party-goers nearly had his hand reaching for every piece of jewelry in the gala. But for now, Dodger had a plan to accomplish and that required mingling among the purebreds and blue-bloods of the party. The plan was kept simplified for the those torturous Ox Brothers and their crew of White Fang grunts. He, while attending the party under the guise of an attendee, would cause a distraction worthy enough to call upon the security force while they would enter the holding area where they kept the enslaved Faunus and escort them out of the facility. All he had to do was find the right opportunity to make a scene as the illustrious Arcful Dodger. But until such a man could make his debut and turn this boring gala into a night no one would ever forget then it was up to Jon Quill to make it so.

And so Jon went about the crowded ball room dressed in a top of the line designer tuxedo and black mask to boot. Though the suit itself was nothing to scoff at as it did hold some added tricks in it's repertoire for if Jon needed some "assistance" in causing a scene. But, at least for now, Jon was content to just enjoy what little time he had to experience life as an aristocrat. Though, if he had to be honest with himself, he always did hate this pompous lifestyle. All the lies spoken through teeth of painted gold. All the disguises everyone wore to hide their true greedy nature. It both impressed him and sickened him to the core. But it wasn't like he, himself, was completely without fault. After all, there was a reason why the Arcful Dodger was well known for his gentlemanly attitude and aristocratic tendencies.

As Jon waved his way through the crowded ball room, moving through the tiniest gaps of attendees and servers with expert skill, all the while keeping the drink concoction in his hand as still as it could be. And truth be told it was quite the sight to behold if one was a bystander watching his movements from afar. He moved through the crowd like a gentle breeze. None knew of his presence as he moved past them, fighting off his instinctual desire to pluck their desirables from their person with none of them any the wiser. After all, he wanted to cause a scene as the Arcful Dodger, not as Jon Quill.

Though to many it would appear that he was wandering aimlessly through the crowded ball room the fact of the matter was that he was watching the many hidden camera littered throughout the ball room and dining area. Not to mention the fact that many of the servers and cooks had hidden weaponry. That meant that the security force was hiding away in plain sight just in case any guest got too rowdy for their own good. It also meant that Perry Winkle was really going all out for this night and the event beneath the party.

Still, what a party it was. Cuisine crafted by the finest chefs known throughout Remnant. Music composed by the leading minds of classical music that ever graced humanity's ears. And, of course, who could possibly deny the sheer beauty that Mr. Winkle's gala presented them? The artistry was more marvelous than some of the greatest works ever known and here they all were. All neatly packaged in the same place where he, a master thief under the guise of an attendee, was plotting his latest heist and subsequent rescue mission.

Talk about coincidences, huh?

Either way, he had a scene to make and some security to distract. But first things first, he needed to find an unlikely participant.

And just as he made to turn back into the crowded ball room was when he spotted...her. The dress she wore practically screamed "novice" as she attempted to steady herself on the heels she was wearing. Though judging by her fruitless attempts to stay upright it was quite obvious that her efforts were little more than desperation. The mask she was wearing was as red as blood with black curved markings with little points, giving the girl a strange rose-like aura.

It was obvious that, whoever this girl was, she clearly did not belong in this sort of environment. Then again was he really one to talk? After all, unlike the stumbling mess of adorable awkwardness before him, he had literally years of practice in this sort of environment even if he had been forced into it in the beginning. Even so, even he had to admit that girl who was currently falling towards him in slow motion with an expression that practically shouted "Watch out!" was cute in a little sister sort of way.

Wait...

But unfortunately not even he, a man who had escaped from police clutches in a locked armored vehicle surrounded by an entourage of squad cars, was no match for the stumbling mess of adorableness that was this girl as she stumbled directly into his chest, knocking the drink in his hand onto his chest causing the liquid that was once in his cup to splash against his tuxedo, staining it with it's contents.

The girl who had stumbled into him thereby directly causing the mess that was his tuxedo immediately went wide eyed at the sight of large red stain on his suit. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! It's just that my friend's friend invited us here to her party and I didn't have anything to wear cause I've never been to a party before! Okay, I have been a party before but never anything like this. So my friend took me out to get some clothes for tonight but when I told her I didn't want to wear these stupid lady stilts she got all uppity about it. I didn't even want to wear them to begin with. I mean seriously, who in their right minds would wear something so uncomfortable? Anyway, I'm so sorry about messing up your clothes so please don't us out!" she shouted in an accelerated manner that left even he dumbfounded as he tried to piece her jumbled words together.

But even with all of his training of remaining calm even under heavy fire not even the great Arcful Dodger had enough willpower to stop himself from laughing at the stuttering adorable girl standing before him. But as his laughter began to die down was when he noticed that the girl standing before him no longer held an expression of worry but one of sadness at being laughed at. It pained his heart to see such an adorable girl with a frown on her face.

"Please, do no fret m'lady." he said with a gentle smile on his face. "Tis' only a stain that with time and a little detergent will be vanished without much cause for alarm. I do apologize for the sudden bout of laughter. It's just I do not see many people with the same Aura as your own."

"My Aura?" she asked in slight confusion. "Wait, does that mean you can see people's Auras? Oh, that would be so cool! What does mine look like? Is it red? Please tell me it's red!"

And once again he was caught off guard by the girl's excitable nature as he covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, lest he grab some unwanted attention.

"No, sadly I cannot see one's Aura. Although I will admit that such an ability would prove to be a very valuable asset, don't you agree?" he asked with a smile.

"Totally." she responded with a smile of her own before she suddenly became quieter than a church mouse. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Jon Quill." he said as the two of them extended their hands towards one another for a friendly greeting. "It's been very interesting speaking to you, Ms. Rose, but I'm afraid that I should retreat for the evening lest I end up needing to throw this ensemble away."

"It was nice meeting you too, Jon." she sad happily before eyeing the stain on his tuxedo. "Again, I'm really sorry about your drink. If there's any way I can make it up to you just... well, you know."

"Calm yourself, Ms. Rose." he responded as he slowly began walking towards the crowd. "Believe me, it's take more than a stain to keep me down."

And much in the same way he arrived so too did he vanish back into the crowd, leaving the only real rose left alone among a sea of a fakes. And though part of him desired to warn her of what was happening he knew that his words would only cause himself more trouble. It was best left alone but perhaps they would meet again someday on better terms. He'd just have to make sure Neo wasn't around when he did. She always was the jealous type and the last thing he needed was for a little rose to be plucked from it's stem.

And so, he retreated deeper into the crowd, taking extra care not to touch a single person as he lifted their valuables from their person. It was time to start a scene but before he could make his debut he needed to cause some panic first. And nothing caused more panic than the sudden realization that your precious jewelry was taken from you without your knowledge. Eventually, he made it through the crowded ballroom and into a nearby restroom where a servant with several green scales littered across their body was holding a briefcase in their right hand.

Without so much as another word, the servant quickly passed the briefcase to Jon with a stone-faced expression before he slowly make his way towards the exit. "You better not fail us, human." said the Faunus servant with a distasteful tone of voice at the word "human".

It was clear that Dodger's alliance with the White Fang would be short lived. But unfortunately he didn't have the luxury to think too hard on just how it was the group would betray him And it was obvious that the Ox Brothers had no qualms with betraying what they considered to be a filthy human. This feeling also added to the fact that he knew that those brothers still had a deep seeded grudge against himself and their former employer. If only they truly knew who it was they were allied with.

But he'd have to make due with what he had, at least for now. Because right now he didn't have the time to worry about the White Fang or their agenda. Right now was the moment a certain unexpected guest made his presence known. And what better way to do that than with a literal bang!

With expert precision the attendee known as Jon Quill donned his criminal mask and top hat, hooked his Dust-tipped cane beneath his left arm, and exploded out the door, creating a dust cloud of dust and debris that spilled out into the ball room. The other party attendants were rightly spooked by the sudden explosion only for their confusion to give way to excitable shock and awe at the sight of the Arcful Dodger flying above them as he then landed upon the hanging glass chandelier with elegance and grace. He tipped his hat with a charming smile before tapping his right heel with the bottom of his cane.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen!" He greeted with a booming voice, cause most of the room to silence their tongues as they all watched him with mixed expression. "I do hope you're all enjoying the festivities this evening because I believe it's time we turned it up a notch." said Dodger as he pulled a brown satchel filled with all of the stolen goods from the many unknowing participants.

One woman among the crowd of confused attendants raised her right arm in alarm before pointing her index finger directly at Dodger, who smiled despite the heated glare he was receiving.

"You stole my bracelet! You... You crook!" She shouted in righteous fury as several others noticed their own valuables were no longer with them.

Soon enough the entire room erupted in a sea of vicious threats and tearful woes as they all shouted at the one who stole from them. But to a man such as the Arcful Dodger to hear the screams of those that stole from the poor to satiate their own gluttonous appetite for greed was music to his ears.

That is until he heared the crack of a gunshot echo throughout the ball room before a bullet passed by his unprotected cheek. The ball room silenced as they all turned their attention onto a certain girl dressed in red and weilding a large weapon in her hands. Dodger's eyes widened at the sight of the very same girl who just minutes prior was nothing but a stumbling mess was instead poised and ready to fight with the massive weapon in her grip.

This girl was a huntress? How was the possible? Did they give licenses to just anyone these days now?

Noticing that he was still left shocked at the sudden attack on his life, Dodger quickly calmed his nerves as he once again channeled his criminal persona. He needed to remain calm and collected lest Ms. Rose's next bullet be the one that finishes him off for good.

"Well, well, it seems we have a hero in our midsts! And might I say quite an unlikely one at that." He said with a fake cheerful tone as his mind raced with contingency plans. He knew that the security force had some former Huntsmen on their payroll but he never expected they'd come in the form of a little girl.

Suddenly, another sight caught Dodger's attention as he caught sight of a snow-haired girl dressed in elegant blue dress that sparkles beneath the glimmering light. His heart stopped for a full minute at the sight of her as his adrenaline pumped through his veins at record speed. His palms began to sweat uncontrollably as she turned her icy-cold glare into him. The scar over her eye only adding to the intensity in her stare as she glared at him. Even her voice made the hair on the back of his exposed neck stand on edge as she turned towards Ms. Rose.

"You dolt! I thought I told to leave your weapon back at Beacon! This was supposed to be a peaceful event not a bar brawl!" she shouted at Ms. Rose, who at least the decency to redden from embarrassment over being called out on.

"Well, Weiss, it's a good thing I did bring it otherwise we wouldn't be able to deal with this jerk." responded Ruby as she torn the mask from her face, revealing two orbs of silver pools that were now glaring into his soul.

"Hmph, you must be that petty thief that's been wreaking havoc on innocent people lately." said Weiss as she pulled her scroll out of the purse that hung from her side.

A petty thief? Innocent people? Did she seriously have the gall to call him a petty thief and that the heartless individuals that he stole from were at all innocent? But honestly what did he expect from someone like her?

"A petty thief? Do you really think I want to hear those words coming from the mouth of a filthy Schnee!" He shouted as the anger the boiled within him finally came through, shocking not only himself but the others as well. Immediately he stilled his tongue as he tried to calm himself of his rising anger but sadly it seemed as though his rage was becoming too much for even himself to handle.

Suddenly, the roof above him exploded with dust and debris as a metal locker fell through the roof, crashing into the glass chandelier that he'd been standing on. Thankfully, he was prepared as he fired his cane's ball-tipped handle at a nearby balcony that then retracted, allowing him to grapple his way onto the balcony while the metal locker landed with a loud crash next to Weiss. Without another word, she opened the locker, revealing a silver steel rapier with a multi-colored revolving chamber connected to its hilt.

Dodger's eyes narrowed at the sight of the weapon as he gripped his own tightly, his knuckles whitening because of it.

"Hmm, I see." he said softly as he activated the dust in his cane's handle, causing the ball to glow blue as sparks of electricity sparked off of it. "Then allow me to show you just what it is this "petty thief" is capable of."

Suddenly, Dodger leaped off of the balcony, hitting a switch on his cane that then activated the firing mechanism in his cane. The Dust ball shot out of his cane's handle on a glowing blue wire at the two girls, who promptly dodged the attack, allowing Dodger to roll onto the ballroom floor before bringing up his cane to block a counterattack made by Weiss.

Their weapons clashed against one another as he reeled in his dust ball before slingshoting it back at Ruby, who was trying to take potshots at him.

After dodging another potshot made by Ruby, Dodger then used his electrified wire to grasp onto a nearby column before retracting the wire thereby pulling himself away from the fight as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out three blades dust cards each with a different colored symbol; a red heart, a blue diamond, and a green spade.

Connecting with the column, Dodger then kicked himself off of it into a mid-air backflip before throwing the blades Dust cards at both Ruby and Weiss.

But Weiss was prepared for such a sneaky attack as her rapier suddenly began to glow blue before she stabbed her blade into the ground erecting a massive wall of ice that protected both herself and Ruby from Dodger's attack. The cards exploded into a tornado of ice and fire that clashed against Weiss's ice wall, allowing Dodger enough time to grapple his way around the wall.

Unfortunately, he wasn't ready for a swinging blade of iron death to come his way. But luckily he was somehow able to dodge Ruby's surprise attack midair before his body began to fall back towards the ground. He then managed to safely roll back onto his feet after he fell to the ground but once again he soon found himself on the defensive as Ruby magically appeared in a gust of rose petals with a massive scythe in her hands.

The massive blade swung down upon him only to clash against his cane's shaft as he brung it up to defend himself. He then noticed Weiss speeding towards him as a black glyph appeared beneath his feet, keeping him in place and unable to defend himself from Weiss's attack.

But then the ground beneath the three of them exploded into a cloud of dust and debris, releasing a shockwave that sent all three of them flying in different directions. The dust began to clear as several members of the White Fang crawled out of the hole armed to the teeth with weapons made by a certain someone. But it was only when the Ox Brothers, now armed with their own signature weapons, though clearly upgraded since the last time he saw them wielded, that Dodger's eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

It was then that Ox Ford, speaking through his digi-mask, raised his weapon into the air as his brother, Ox Blood, stood beside him.

"Kill all the humans! Show them the wrath of the Faunus!" shouted Ford as his fellow members cried out in agreement.

It was in that moment that Dodger glances at both Ruby and Weiss as a silent agreement passed between them. They may be enemies in every sense of the word but at least for now they could call one another allies as they members of the White Fang charged at the three of them with weapons at the ready.

Perhaps, it was time he showed these pathetic mongrels what happens when you try to backstab the Arcful Dodger!


	12. A Night of Roses & Snowflakes, Part Two

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back to the twelfth chapter of "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for reading and leaving reviews and PMing me how I can improve as a writer. It is very much appreciated.**

 **Don't forget to check out some of my other stories, one of which will be going on hiatus after one or two chapters while the other will be reaching it's conclusion so be sure to check them all out**

 **1\. The Knight The Wizard (A/N: Since Vol. 6 has come to a conclusion and as I'd rather plan chapters out through what happens in the show that that means that this story will be going on hiatus after one or two chapter and will then continue once Vol. 7 is officially released.)**

 **2\. Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge (A/N: Same with the A/N above. This story is nearing it's conclusion so be sure to check it out beforehand. Oh, and to those who say it's a terrible story just because I happen to be an Arkos shipper... Piss off.)**

 **3\. The Master Huntsman**

 **4\. The Arcful Dodger**

 **5\. A Bright Future (A/N: This story will be released some time later on in the year.)**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twelve

So, this was how his night was going to go?

Betrayed by the White Fang.

Having his heist and subsequent unveiling of Perry Winkle's misdeeds ruined by a pair a huntresses. But just any kind of huntresses but a pair of huntresses that were so green that everything they did practically screamed out "novice".

And the cherry on top of pile of shit that was his night was that one of the huntresses was a goddamn Schnee.

And where did all of this leave him, a devilish handsome rogue with a heart of gold? Right smack dab in the middle of all of it. So now, instead of revealing to the world just how much sick and twisted the so-called "man of the people" really was he was instead sandwiched between a pair of huntresses that viewed him as a criminal and potential associate, which technically he was, and a pair of bovine brothers that wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from limb.

Needless to say, this was NOT how Dodger envisioned this night going.

Silenced filled the ballroom as the huntresses and the White Fang glared at one another. Their fingers were twitching with anticipation as they stared at one another. And all the while, Dodger was there right in the middle of all of it with nothing but an electricfied Dust cane and a few blades dust throwing cards to his name.

Suddenly, Blood charged towards, his axe raised above his head for an overhead strike while Ford and the rest of the White Fang goons fired off into the crowd. Immediately, Perry Winkle's security force evacuated the attendees as some of them threw over the tables thus creating some cover for them all.

Ruby, seeing Blood's axe coming down upon her as quick to react as she pulled the trigger on her weapon, the force of the recoil then launching the girl upward, avoiding the strike. She then fired her weapon once more while in the air, sending her rocketing towards Blood with her scythe at thre ready. Their weapons clashed, causing sparks to fly as they glared at one another.

Weiss, meanwhile, was gracefully dodging the barrage of gunfire. And as she did so several white glyphs randomly appeared around the ballroom and with them came large spikes of ice. The rapier in her grasp glowed softly as she plunged the blade into the ground, creating a yellow glyph beneath her feet. And in And instance the snow-haired heiress vanished from Dodger's eyesight as he blocked a White Fang goon's melee. When he'd finally got sight of her she immediately vanish again. Suddenly, he remembered that the Schnees were well known for their incredibly rare Semblance.

Glyphs.

And once more, Dodger had to remind himself that the next time he'd met Roman he was going to throttle him for not unlocking his Aura.

But right now he didn't have the time to overthink exactly how he was planning on makin' Roman sorry. Because right now he was busy fighting off against wave and wave of White Fang goons. With a parry from his cane, Dodger triggered the hidden mechanism on the dust ball tip, causing it to launch from the top of the cane and collide with another masked goon, their Grimm mask cracked upon impact. There they stumbled from the attack thus leaving them open for Weiss to attack them with her weapon.

The two of the met up back to back, each of them throwing a glare towards the other but were so busy defending themselves from their attackers that neither one of them spoke. And despite clearly despising one another the two of them covered one another's backs as Dodger jabbed his cane into a melee attacker that was charging towards Weiss while she summoned a glyph that launched an ice spike at another that was shooting at them.

"Well, I dare say that this is NOT how I envisioned this night was going to go!" shouted Dodger as he parried another attack before using his dust ball to wrap around the goon's throat until the ball struck their masked face so hard that they flew backwards into a spin.

The sound of Weiss's "hmph" almost had him desiring her death. ALMOST. But he wouldn't do it, he was a thief. Not a killer.

"And exactly HOW did you envision this night going?" she demanded through a tone of sarcasm that had Dodger rolling his eyes behind his mask as they both covered one another from more attacks.

"Oh, nothing too out of the ordinary. Enjoy the party. Lift some pockets from some obnoxiously wealthy individuals. Reveal that the beloved "man of the people" was in reality a scumbag that enslaved kidnapped Faunus. And then perhaps finishing up the evening by saving said kidnapped Faunus." he said before realizing that the large group of White Fang was considerably larger than the last time he'd seen them. Thos damn Ox Brothers must've somehow convinced some of those malnourished Faunus to rebel alongside them. "Although, considering the sheer number of White Fang we're currently faced against, I feel as if it will be ourselves that will be needing saving instead." said Dodger as he launched his dust ball at another goon, their Grimm mask cracked as they fell onto their back.

"You lying thief! Mr. Winkle is an exquisite political figure that has always been fighting for the equal rights of the Faunus! I have personally known him ever since I was a child and in all the years I've known him he'd never been kind and charitable towards the Faunus!" shouted Weiss, deflecting another attack before slashing her attacker into submission.

"Typical Schnee." growled Dodger as he thrusted his cane into the gut of another goon before whipping the back of their head with his dust ball, knocking them unconscious. "You've lived amongst those who wear fake masks for so long that you've begun to believe in them! Perry Winkle is a corrupt politician that will stop at nothing to get what he wants!" he retaliated as he parried another attack before tossing a diamond card at them resulting in the attacker being encased in solid ice that Weiss then used as a wrecking ball via her glyphs, launching the ice block at Blood, who was still attacking her partner. The massive bovine Faunus was then launched through a nearby painting, knocking back several of his own allies.

"Uh, guys! Can both you PLEASE stop fighting and, you know, start fighting!" shouted Ruby, who was taking potshots at Ford, earning both of their ire as the two of them turned their attention onto Ruby.

"STAY OUT THIS!" they both shouted before glaring at one another just as Blood came charging back in, his axe raised above his head that he brought down with a crash. The force was enough to knock both Weiss and Dodger off to the sides.

As Dodger struggled to get back onto his feet, his eyes widened at the sight of Ford's gun barrel in his face.

"Should've known you and your idiotic brother were too bullheaded the moment I met you." Dodger complained, as he sweeper his leg beneath Ford's own, sending the crazed Faunus crashing to the ground.

Before the Faunus could even react, Dodger quickly delivered a swift kick to his jaw, breaking the digi-mask he'd been wearing. The mask fell from his face revealing that his entire jawline was completely missing from his face. Dodger recoiled in horror at the sight of it. And even as Ford rose back onto his feet, his mouth completely missing from sight, Dodger could just instinctively tell that the crazed jawless Faunus was smiling vindictively at him.

His words, if one could even call them such a thing, came out as a gurgling noise that was originating from where his mouth would've been. And it terrified Dodger to no end as he took a step back just in time to avoid Ford's knife.

Quickly, Dodger raised his cane to parry another swing, to which he retaliated by launching his Dust ball into Ford's missing mouth. But just as Ford was about to rip the ball from away from himself, Dodger swiftly activated the electrified Dust, sending waves upon waves of electricity directly into Ford's missing mouth. His body jolted from the voltage that was now running through his body until he eventually slumped to the ground as a mixture of blood and drool spilled from the hole in his face.

Dodger bit back the urge to paint the marble floor with his breakfast as he retracted the ball back into the top of his cane before turning his attention back on Ruby and Weiss, who were teaming up together to combat against the goliath that was Ox Blood. And so, with the skills he'd managed to cultivate throughout his years as a thief, Dodger, well, dodged the many erratic swings from the bovine madman. And with his cane, he parried the blow before using the created opening to deliver a thrust to his opponent's exposed body. With great swiftness, Dodger somehow managed to fend off the raging behemoth as he expertly evaded each of his wild swings. It wasn't until Dodger just barely managed to catch Blood's latest swing on his cane that he then sent flying across the ballroom. Luckily, he'd already launched his dust ball into the air, allowing it to anchor onto a nearby second floor railing, that then allowed him to land safely next to Ruby and Weiss, who'd finished dispatching the last of the remaining White Fange goons.

"Are you okay?" asked Ruby, as she reached down to pull the thief back onto his feet.

"Don't ask him that, you dolt!" shouted Weiss, causing Ruby to flinch. "He's a criminal. No better than these filthy Faunus from the White Fang!"

"I am fine, Ms. Rose." said Dodgr, smiling gently at the girl in red before turning his attention onto Weiss with a deep heated glare. "And I'd be wary if I were you SCHNEE, lest you find yourself the pot calling the kettle black."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" she accused as her eyelids narrowed.

"I believe you already know the answer to that, my dear." he said, ignoring her glare as she returned his attention to Blood, who was picking his brother up from the floor. Ruby recoiled at the sight of Ford's missing mouth as the two brother got back up from their feet. It was then that Dodger had a brilliant idea as he turned to face Ruby with a smirk before bowing his head ever so-slightly. "Ms. Rose, would you care to have a dance?" he asked with a smile as Ruby sputtered for an answer as her cheeks began to redden.

"Are you seriously flirting with my partner in the middle of an encounter?" asked Weiss, as she watched the interaction between the two.

"Please, as cutely adorable as Ms. Rose is, I'm afraid that I am a taken man." said Dodger, grimacing at the thought of what Neo would do to him if she ever thought he was flirting with someone for real. "I am merely requesting a final dance before we draw this evening to a close." he said, gesturing to Ford and Blood, who were already charging towards them with their weapons at the ready. "It seems that we're needed on the dance floor. Shall we show these two what it means to challenge the likes of us?" he asked with a smirk as Ruby cocked her weapon before nodding in agreement.

"And just what am I supposed to do? Watch from the sidelines?" demanded Weiss as Dodger rolled his eyes at her.

"Quite frankly my dear I don't give a rat's ass what you do. Just stay out of my way." he finished, causing her mouth to hang agape as he and her partner charged forward towards the Ox Brothers. Reaching out, Dodger latched onto Ruby's extended hand when suddenly the two of them became a red and yellow blur that raced off towards the Ox Brothers. The two of the split off from one another, each with their weapons at the ready as Ruby swung her scythe through Blood's axe shaft, slicing the weapon in two while Dodger was busy deflecting Ford's bullets with his dust ball whip. With a tip of his hat, Dodger vanish from sight as Ruby grabbed his hand, saving him from Ford's poor attempt at attacking him with his puny hunting knife. Once more the two became a rapidly moving blue of red and yellow as they raced around the bovine brothers before splitting apart just enough to allow Dodger a chance to leap above the two of them. And with a flick of his wrist the master thief chucked two bladed dust cards, one with a red heart symbol while the other had a green spade. The cards then embedded themselves into the floor between the two brothers when suddenly they were engulfed in a raging tornado made entirely out of fire. Dodger was then caught by Ruby, who then safely transported the two of them back onto solid ground where they then watched as the fire tornado played with the Ox Brothers as if they were nothing but toys to be played with when suddenly the tornado exploded into a wave of fire and wind. The blast was almost enough to knock both Ruby and Dodger back a few feet if not for Weiss, who quickly summoned forth a wall of ice to protect them.

"I swear you'd be lost without me." said Weiss, readying her weapon as the ice wall began to melt and both Ruby and Dodger rose back onto their feet.

Ruby smiled at her partner. "Thanks." she said before looking at Dodger. "Why are these guys even here anyways?"

"Well, I do not wish to lie to such a flower such as yourself, Ms. Rose, but I do believe that it may have something to do with the Faunus slave auction that our now-mysteriously-absent host, Mr. Winkle, was conducting." said Dodger as both Ford and Blood gathered their gear as Ruby gasped at the reveal.

"But that's wrong!" argued Ruby, causing Weiss to groan in annoyance.

"Why are you even believing a criminal like him!?" shouted Weiss, gripping her weapons handle till her knuckles began to whiten.

"Though I'd despise myself to admit it but you'd be wise to take the Schnee's words to heart, Ms. Rose. Though I may have originally been here to rescue the kidnapped Faunus I am afraid that I am still in fact a criminal." said Dodger as he raised his cane to deflect another bullet from Ford's pistol. "Though I will happily admit that playing the role of the hero certainly has its marks." said Dodger, somehow managing to keep his inner fanboy down as he readied himself beside Ruby and Weiss.

It was in that moment that the doors leading into the ballroom exploded open sending a dust cloud of smoke and debris into the room as several armed VPD officers swarmed the room with their weapons at the ready. Amongst the armed officers was yet another familiar face that Dodger had not seen since that night at Junior's club. It was Chief Shamus Noire. And if there was anything that Dodger knew about the hardboiled chief of the Vale Police Department is was that he despised Dodger's existence with a burning passion.

"Everyone freeze!" shouted Chief Noire, his strong and commanding voice was enough to cause both Weiss and Ruby to instantly place their weapons on the ground and raise their hands above their heads. Only Dodger and the Ox Brothers remained unmoved by the chief's commands, something that instantly caught the chief's steely gaze. "Well, what do we have here? The filthy mongrels from the White Fang AND the Arcful Dodger? Heh, Christmas must've came early this year."

"Ah, Chief Noire!" Dodger happily exclaimed with a twirl of his cane, making sure to keep his eyes locked onto the Chief's own. "I'm so glad you could grace us with your presence. And I must say you have apt for arriving at just the right time."

"Shut it, Dodger!" shouted Chief Noire as he raised his gun directly at Dodger's chest. "You and the rest of these filthy animals are all under arrest!"

But when the chief went to reach for Dodger just as Dodger was about to make his getaway suddenly Ruby stepped between them, shocking both Dodger and Weiss as the little girl in red glared at defiantly at the chief of police.

"Ruby, you dolt! What on earth do you think you're doing!?" shouted Weiss, as she stared at her own partner protecting an actual criminal.

"I'm saving Dodger from being arrested! He tried to stop the White Fang from hurting people! And he said that Winkle-guy was selling kidnapped Faunus! That means he's a good guy!" shouted Ruby as she extended her arms outward, acting as a fence to keep the Chief away from Dodger.

"Gah! Ruby, don't be stupid!" shouted Weiss. "He is a criminal! A thief and a liar that steals from hardworking people just because he can! It doesn't matter if he fought against the White Fang because he's still nothing but a criminal!"

"Listen to your friend there, girl." said Chief Noire as he lowered his gun to avoid hitting Ruby. Clealy, she, like many others had been tricked by Dodger's charismatic persona. It's what often kept him in most of the civilians' good graces. "This man will stop at nothing to get what he wants and he'll use whatever method he can to obtain it. Be smart about this and stand aside."

"No! I won't let you take him! He's a good guy! I know it!" shouted Ruby until she felt a hand on her left shoulder, causing her to turn her hand and see Dodger with a frown.

"Ms. Rose, while I am appreciative of your belief in me, I am afraid that the both of them are correct. Though I did fight alongside you against the White Fang, my doing so was not altruistic. But it does warm my heart to know that there are still people with pure and honest souls such as yourself out there. It's why it pains me so that I have to do this." said Dodger as he gripped Ruby's arm, pulling it behind her back, causing the girl to yelp in pain as her partner and several of the officers all raised their weapons and aimed them directly at Dodger.

"You bastard!" shouted Weiss, glaring at Dodger as he forcibly held Ruby as a hostage. "Let go of her this instance!"

"I'm afraid that is a request that I'll have to respectfully decline, Schnee." Dodger responded as he narrowed his eyes at her. "My Job is far from dealt with and as much as it pains me to have to use Ms. Rose as leverage, I'm afraid that I'm left with no other option."

"If you think we're letting you walk out here then you've got another thing coming, Dodger. Cause you're not going anywhere. Men, surround him!" shouted Chief Noire as he aimed his gun at Dodger but made sure to keep his finger off of the trigger as the rest his men quickly surrounded Dodger and Ruby while several others went for the Ox Brothers.

"Dodger, please don't do this." pleaded Ruby as she attempted to struggle against Dodger's grasp. "You're a good guy, I can tell."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rose." apologized Dodger as he did honestly feel guilty that he had resort to using Ruby as a hostage. "But as I've said before, my job is far from over and I can't allow myself to be put away until I've finished what he started."

"He? He who?" she asked as Dodger then raised his cane above his head as the dust ball began to glow bright white.

"Now as much fun as this evening has been I'm afraid that I'll have to bid everyone adieu," said Dodger as the dust ball flashed bright white, blinding everyone in the ballroom before the dust ball rocketed upwards to the ceiling. The wire then began to retract, pulling both Dodger and Ruby along with it until they both stood upon the roof of Perry Winkle's mansion. Several news crews and VPD swat cars stood just outside the mansion as a swarm of people crowded the entrance. Seeing that now he was out of harm's way, Dodger then released his hold on Ruby's arm thus allowing the little rose a chance to retaliate as she attempted to swing at Dodger.

But Dodger, having been trained by both Roman and Neo throughout most of his life, easily dodged the poor attempt as he sidestepped her, causing Ruby to begin stumbling forward. The sight alone nearly caused him to chuckle as it reminded him of how they'd met.

"I must say that, despite failing at my original mission, meeting such an interesting individual such as you was most certainly the highlight of my night, Ms. Rose." said Dodger, smiling as Ruby glared at him.

"Why did you do that!?" she shouted at him, causing him to raise his right eyebrow. "If you'd just explain to everyone what had happened then maybe they wouldn't see you like a criminal."

"Ms. Rose, its time you realized that I am not a hero nor while I ever be considered a hero." said Dodger as he slowly began making his way towards the edge of the roof as several droplets of rain began to fall. "I am a criminal. Though my mission is justified it doesn't mean that my actions are. And though the people I expose are the scum of the earth it doesn't mean that I don't walk amongst them... or, at the very least, used to."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ruby when she finally noticed that Dodger was now standing at the edge of the building. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"It sad to say but our evening must come to an end Ms. Rose." said Dodger as he took his hat off to bow towards Ruby before placing back on his head with a smile. "But before I depart I shall leave you with one final word of advice." said Dodger as he took another step closer towards the edge as Ruby's eyes widened at him, her arm outstretched as she attempted to reach out for him. "Keep a close eye on the one you call a friend for once a Schnee always a Schnee." said Dodger as he took another step off of the roof before falling towards the ground.

But when Ruby rushed towards the edge of the mansion to see where Dodger had fallen she found herself shocked to see that the gentleman thief was nowhere to be seen. Almost as if he'd vanished without a trace.

Suddenly, a massive spite of ice rose from the skylight, carrying Weiss and Chief Noire along with it. And Weiss, seeing that Ruby was standing alone on the roof, quickly rushed to her side, throwing her arms around her dolt of a partner's neck as she held her close.

"You stupid dolt! How could you just let him take you!? Do you realize how worried sick I was!? Gah, don't you ever do something like this ever again!" shouted Weiss as she held Ruby in her arms while Chief Noire scanned the surrounding area for any sign of Dodger.

"Where's Dodger?" He demanded, turning his gaze onto Ruby who in turned gained a frown.

"H-He got away..." she said as she lowered head, allowing the rain to pelt her hair as Chief Noire cursed before sheathing his weapon and reached for his communicator.

"This is Chief Noire. Dodger escaped. I repeat the Arcful Dodger has escaped. I want a sweep of the area for any signs effective immediately." commanded Chief Noire as he then turned his attention onto Weiss and Ruby. "And contact Ozpin.. tell him he's needed down at the station." said Chief Noire, taking one last glance at Weiss and Ruby before sighing and making his way towards the entrance to the stairs as the rain fall began to grow heavier and heavier.

And all the while a question plagued Ruby's mind as she starred at the spot where Dodger had just been.

What did he mean when he said she needed to keep an eye of Weiss? Did he and Weiss know each other? What was Dodger's ultimate goal? But most importantly, what would she do if they met one another again?


	13. Reflections

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back to the 13th chapter of "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **When we last left our gentlemanly thief, his latest heist/takedown of corrupt politician, Perry Winkle, was thwarted by the betrayal of the White Fang, thanks to the Ox Brothers, Blood and Ford, and a pair of would-be huntresses-in-training, Weiss and Ruby. What will the Arcful Dodger do now that his plans have failed? Let's find out in this latest chapter.**

 **I'll be honest, I haven't been feeling up to speed, mainly due to seasonal allergies, but also add some drama and stress from work and you've got the making for a short, and honestly not so ramped, chapter. Sorry if this bothers anyone.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories, one of which will be going on a short hiatus until the release of Vol. 7, "The Knight The Wizard" "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge".**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Thirteen

Failure.

That was how Dodger felt as he took a step off the ledge of Perry Winkle's mansion.

A complete and utter failure.

It was supposed to be a simple job.

Save the kidnapped Faunus and reveal Perry Winkle's deception to the public. But because those idiotic bullheaded mongrels, Blood and Ford, decided to make a mistake and think for themselves they ended up ruining everything. And then, as if the universe didn't hate him enough already, it was all made even worse by the intervention of not one but two huntresses-in-training. Hell, that Ruby-girl looked like she was still in her pre-teens! What are they just letting anyone become huntsmen now?

Yeah, failure was the right word to describe how Dodger was feeling the moment he stepped off the roof of the mansion. It was a shame to say but he most likely would've been fine with falling to his death at the very moment. Luckily, or rather unluckily, his favorite little ice cream-themed psychopath had saved him from falling to his death. And with a little help from her illusions the two of them were able to make their getaway from the mansion just as several police officers began to swarm the rooftop.

And now the two of them were well on their way back to Dodger's hideout where he could lay low until the heat died down.

But it wouldn't stop the tingling sensation that made his stomach churn. The sight of those familiar white locks that cascaded down into a ponytail. Those cool blue eyes that seemed to freeze anything that gazed upon them. And that voice that sounded so angelic that it could drown out a hundred singing songbirds. She was the epitome of an angel in winter. A proverbial snow goddess that just seemed to ooze perfection.

And he hated them with every fiber of his very being.

When he gazed upon her form, so beautiful and yet so disgusting, it felt as a thousand swords were plunged deep into his heart at the very moment. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his wire around her neck and wait for her to draw her final breath. But even so he'd swore he'd never become a killer. Never to stain his hands with their filthy blood. Never to stoop down to their level.

But Gods know he wanted to.

Oh, how he wanted to.

It wasn't until dawn began to break that Neo and Dodger had arrived back at his hideout. They entered through the secret entrance but soon stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted a familiar smug expression and a lit cigar poised between his lips. His green eyes shined with years of experience and his bowler hat hid his combed red hair. But it was his posture, as he leaned against the doorframe of Dodger's bedroom, that radiated danger in Dodger's eyes.

This was man to be feared.

But this was also a man to be admired.

For it was because of this man that Dodger was saved from lying dead in a gutter. And it because of him that his dream was slowly able to become a reality. It was because of this man that Jaune Arc had perished in an explosion and the notorious Arcful Dodger was born.

This was Roman Torchwick, a thief, a criminal, and an all around vagabond.

But more than that, he was his mentor.

His teacher.

His friend.

And it was the smug smirk on his mentor's face that both infuriated and relaxed Dodger to no end. "Well, looks like you had an exciting night." said Roman, taking a quick puff of his cigar as he looked upon the forms of Dodger and Neo, who had relinquished her hold on him in favor of grabbing a quick shower and a change of clothes. "Did you at least grab some food before you left? I've been starving myself waiting for you."

"There's food in the cupboards." Dodger responded with a roll of his eyes as he walked away towards his stolen coffee maker to begin brewing himself a cup.

"Yeah, I really don't think that Pumpkin Pete's crap really constitutes as people food." said Roman, gesturing with his thumb towards said cereal box that was now resting in the garbage. A sight that caused Dodger to release a sigh of annoyance before choosing to ignore it in favor of his piping hot cup of coffee.

After acquiring his cup of coffee, Dodger turned back to take a seat at his table where he then raised the cup to meet his lips. The sweet taste of brown nectar lowed between his lips and down his throat before resting comfortably in his stomach. It took only a second for Dodger to place the cup gently onto the table and only a second more for him to address Roman's sudden presence in his home.

"Why are you here, Roman?" he asked as he continued to stare into his cup of coffee.

"What? A guy can't make a surprise visit to see how one of his favorite pupils is doing?" asked Roman, smirking until he spotted Neo coming out of the shower in a set of pink, brown, and white pajamas. The sight of her narrowed eyes and pouting lips immediately told Roman what she'd thought of his previous statement. An expression that Roman was quick to dismiss with a roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand. "I said "one of", didn't I?" he asked, causing Neo to stick out her tongue at him before grabbing the pumpkin pete's box out of the garbage and making her way towards the couch to watch TV, leaving Roman and Dodger alone at the table. It was then that Roman released a sigh as he pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table directly across from Dodger. "Someone is looking for you."

"Someone is always looking for me, Roman." Dodger responded, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You know what I mean, Jaune." said Roman, finally dropping his facade as he slammed his palm onto the table, creating several ripples in Dodger's coffee. "Someone is actively looking for you. Not the Arcful Dodger. YOU. And I've been doing my best to throw off some of the heat but eventually someone will find out and where do you think that leaves me?" A sigh escaped between Roman's lips as he took his bowler hat off of his head and placed his hands on the table. "Jaune, you know that for as long as I can remember I've never once asked you about your past. I'd never even looked into it out of respect for our relationship. But I need to know the truth. I need to decide right here, right now, if you're worth risking everything for. Because if it's not then I have to do what I think is best for myself... And for Neo."

And in an instance Jaune felt a massive weight fall upon his shoulders as he thought about Roman's words.

It was true that he'd never spoken about his past. That even in the length of time that he'd trusted both Roman and Neo, he'd never trusted them enough to tell them the truth about who he is.

Or rather who he once was.

But he was right. If he was to continue relying on them he'd need to tell them the truth about himself.

The only question was... Would they still accept him?

Well, the only way to answer that question was to first give an answer.

But, truth be told, it wasn't an answer Dodger, or rather, Jaune, wanted to speak of.

And so, Jaune took in a deep breath as his cerulean eyes continued to get lost in the brown murky depths of his coffee as memories of his past cane flooding back like raging rapids.

He could still remember that fateful day as if it had happened just moments prior. And it's only made the pain that came with it that much more unbearable.

"Well, you already know that I wasn't always the Arcful Dodger." said Jaune, glancing upward to see Roman nodding his head in silence. "Before I became Dodger, I was once called Jaune Arc. The eighth born son with a loving mother, a stern father, and seven older sisters."

And if it wasn't Jaune's surname that caused a reaction from the so-called master thief of Vale, the knowledge that he had not one, not two, hell, not even three, but seven sisters most certainly did as the sight of Roman doing a spit-take with his coffee brought some much needed humor to the situation.

Hell, even Neo was staring back with her wide-eyed stare of disbelief.

"Seven!?" shouted Roman as he picked up a napkin and began cleaning himself up. "Seriously kid, are you sure you ain't at least half-Faunus?"

"Heh, I'm pretty sure." said Jaune, chuckling at the insinuation his mentor was making about his rather promiscuous parents. "Though with how loud they tend to be during their "moments" it wouldn't surprise me if I did have some Faunus blood in me."

"Well, least now I know why Neo always comes home with a smile on her face." said Roman, smirking as Jaune's cheeks immediately began to redden before he turned back to glare at his silently-laughing-at-his-misery girlfriend.

"I hate you both..." murmured Jaune as the red in his cheeks slowly faded away. And with another deep breath Jaune delved back into the story of his past. "The point is, I had a loving family and a good life. But then it all changed one fateful day when a band of bandits came to our town... My dad tried to fight them off as best as he could... But it just wasn't enough. He'd told us earlier to stay away from the fighting. Told us to run as far away as we could... But, like the stupid kid I was, I didn't listen to him. Got this idiotic idea in my head that I could beat the bandits and save the day." said Jaune as the memories of that night came flooding back to him.

Crimson flames that tore through the town like a rampaging beast. Screams from those that were killed by blades and bullets alike. Streets painted red as the blood of those who perished laid still on the ground flowed onto the earth.

"Eventually, I was used as a hostage by the bandits... They forced my dad to drop his weapon... And then they... They..." said Jaune, as he covered his mouth to stop speaking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jaune's head lifted upwards to see the green eyes of his mentor staring back at him. His comfort, though rare, was always welcomed whenever Jaune was having a night terror of that night. "They eventually found my mom and sisters... and... and..."

"It's okay, kid. I think I get the picture." said Roman as he took off his bowler hat and laid it out on the table. "For what it's worth I'm sorry you had to go through all that shit."

"Thanks Roman..." said Jaune as a small smile graced his lips before taking in a deep breath. "It wasn't until dawn broke that a rescue team finally arrived... But by then it was too late... My family, my friends, and my home... were all gone. And I was the only survivor."

Silence filled the room as neither Roman nor Jaune breathed a word, each one holding their cup of coffee as they allowed the moment to settle. The background noise from the television echoed behind the silence.

"After the rescue team arrived they brought me to this orphanage in Mistral where I met these two kids. Their village was destroyed just like mine and eventually we became friends. But after I was adopted I ended up having to move to Atlas to be with my new family... I don't even remember their names. Or if they're even alive anymore." said Jaune, smiling at his memories spent in that orphanage. He may not remember their names but he knew that come he'll or high water the three of them were inseparable. And on the day he had to leave them was the second most painful day of his childhood. But it was on that day that they swore that one day they'd see each other again. No matter what. "Afterwards, I ended up having to move to Atlas to be with my new family. They were.., different to say the least. Cold, unfeeling, and worst of all, perfectionists. Everything needed to have a purpose and if it didn't fulfill its purpose then it was a waste of space. I was then taught to be the perfect gentleman. A man who could cook five-star meals with ease, clean with the skill of a hundred servants, and trained to combat anything that came my way. Too bad I utterly sucked at everything they put in front of me."

"Heh, that explains a hell of a lot to be honest." said Roman, chuckling at his own memories of his time spent training Jaune.

"Fuck off." said Jaune, as he turned his glare on Neo, who was silently giggling at her own memories of him. "Regardless, even though I was terrible at everything they put in front of me, I always remembered the words my dad said to me. That no matter the challenge, no matter the obstacle, and no matter the pain, an Arc never gives up hope. And so long as I kept those words in mind, I was able to brave the storm. And for a while, I started to feel like I was finally over the guilt and pain of losing my family... Until one night... My adopted sister had had a nightmare and ran into my room. She begged me to check her room for monsters and like the older brother I was, I bravely ventured towards her room with a toy sword in hand. Of course there were no monsters but as I started walking back to my room I noticed my adopted father's study was open. And I drew closer I started to hear voices coming from the study." said Jaune, taking one last sip of his coffee.

"And then what?" asked Roman.

"It sounded like he was having an argument with someone. So, being the good adopted son that I was, I snuck closer to the door and... and... I saw the leader of the bandits... And the leader of the rescue team."

"Wait, what?" said Roman, placing his half-raised cup of coffee back onto the table. "Are you serious?"

A silent nod was all the answer Roman recieved from Jaune.

"Turns out, the man who'd taken me into his home out of the kindness of his heart.., Was the one who orchestrated the entire destruction of my home and the murder of my family. Apparently, I wasn't even supposed to be left alive. But he'd changed his mind and decided that I could be of use to him. That he could groom me into becoming the perfect carbon copy of himself. And that way he could control not one but two historically famous families. And all it would cost some Lien from his wallet." said Jaune, running his hand through his hair as the rage that stirred within him slowly started began to boil over. "I ended up running away that night. And well... you know the rest."

"Yeah, I do." said Roman as he placed his hat back onto his head while simultaneously trying wrap his head around how there could be someone like that in this world. Sure, he was a criminal and that meant he was bad. But this man sounded down right evil. But despite all of that there was only one question left to be answered. "Kid, be honest with me. Who was it?" asked Roman when Neo suddenly appeared right beside them with wide eyes as she tugged on their jackets with all her might. "Neo, we're in the middle of something! I get you some ice cream later!"

But for once the sound of ice cream did nothing to affect the otherwise ice cream-loving psychopath as her purse her lips and puffed her cheeks. Finally, she'd had enough and twisted her body as she pointed directly towards the television.

Their eyes widened when they finally saw the television screen. But none were more shocked, confusion, and furious then Jaune as he silently moved away from the table before slowly making his way towards the television. And in the screen he saw his reflection staring back at him. But there was something strange about this reflection that lived within the television's screen. While he stood dressed in his usual attire his reflection wore a black hoodie underneath some white knightly armor.

Where he was standing beside a criminal and a psychopath his reflection was standing beside a familiar snow-haired heiress and a girl with silver eyes and a red hood. And standing just off to the side was the very same buxom blonde and raven-haired girl he'd met just months prior in Junior's Club and Tukson's Book Trade respectively.

And standing beside his reflection, with a microphone in her hand, was none other than the female news anchor for the Vale News Network, Lisa Lavender. "If you're just now tuning in then I implore you not to touch that dial because you will not want to miss this news update." said Lisa Lavender as she directed the camera towards herself and the look-alike Jaune standing beside her. "After being abducted as a child, torn from the loving family that took him after his home was destroyed and forced to engage in gladiatorial combat for most of his life, has made a triumphant return. He's traversed the untamed seas, climbed the tallest peaks, and fought through hordes of Grimm to be with his beloved family once again. I have here, standing beside me, the long lost adopted son of Willow and Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Jaune Arc-Schnee." said Lisa, the choir of cheers and claps from several screaming civilians reaching into the air.

And all the while the real Jaune, who was using all of his willpower to keep his emotions in check so that he didn't end up chucking his cane through the television, stood beside an equally shocked and confused Roman and Neo.

"So, I take it that's not your long lost twin brother Juan Arc?" ask Roman just as Jaune lost all sense of control, grabbing his cane off of the coffee table before repeatedly beating the stolen television to bits and pieces.

After several repeated swings the television was no more than a pile of sparking wires and broken plastic. And as Jaune stood above the broken pile a single feeling ran through his body. A feeling that he hadn't felt since that fateful night. A feeling that begged him to release the caged beast within himself and to finally give in to his darkest desire.

It was in that moment as the image of his doppelgänger plagued his mind with confusion and rage that Jaune felt a powerful urge... to kill.

Whoever this "Jaune Arc-Schnee" was, he was in for a very rude awakening when a certain gentlemanly thief pays him a very ungentlemanly visit.


	14. Too Many Questions, Too Little Answers

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome to the 14th chapter of "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **Wok has been pretty hectic lately. The company is going through a big merger and everyone's going through training for a new system. Not to mention, most of my free time is spent trying to catch up on some sleep. It's all just ugh!**

 **It's gotten so bad that I made a HUGE mistake on the latest chapter of my other story "The Master Huntsman" which is why this chapter came out a bit later than usual. I hope that's alright with everyone.**

 **Also a quick question to anyone who might be reading my other unfinished story "Don't Mess With An Arc"; Why ARE you reading it? It doesn't have a satisfying ending nor do I have any plans to continue the story. So why then? Please answer this question as I am genuinely confused as to why some people are still reading a forever unfinished story.**

 **Oh, quick little rant that came to me just a few second before falling asleep. Why was Ozpin killed off in the first place? I mean we're talking about a nigh-immortal being whose power should rival that of Salem, has literally DECADES of historic AND combative knowledge, AND has magic! So how in the hell did Cinder of all people kill him?**

 **Be sure to check out my other story "The Master Huntsman" for it's latest chapter!**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review!**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fourteen

Rage.

Pure, unadulterated rage that burned brighter than the surface f the sun that shined brightly above the plains of Sanus.

That was the emotion that Jaune Arc felt as he repeatedly bashed the television with his cane.

And with that rage came an image.

And image that fueled the rage within himself to new levels.

That image was none other but himself.

The same mess of blonde locks and cerulean blue irises that had run in his family for generations was the sole reasoning for why there was a jumbled mess of plastic and wires laying on the floor of his home. Standing behind him with shocked expressions on their faces were the only ones, besides himself, that knew the truth about the man who looked exactly like him.

It would on this day, as Jaune turned to face his mentor and lover with an expression of pure rage, that a promise was made. One that would the will of every generation of Arc to ever have lived. It did not matter how long it would take him nor how close to Death's door he became. Because he would find out the truth about the one who wore his face like a mask...

And end him.

"Roman." said Jaune, the coldness of his voice causing his mentor to flinch momentarily. "I want to know everything about the person who looks like me. I want to know his name, his birthday, I want to know what time he takes a shit in the morning. I want to know everything about whoever this person is before I make my move. And I want whatever connections you have."

"Listen, kid, I know that you must be feeling a little... Well, pissed off right now but it might be best for you to lay low for a while. We both know that this guy is clearly a fake that was brought here to draw you out of hiding. And right now, it'll be better to just lay low and think rationally. Believe me, it's thinking like that that's kept me out of the law's hands for so long." argued Roman when Jaune turned to look at him with a dark look in his eyes. A look that he'd only seen in the eyes that burned brighter than hellfire.

After a few seconds of silence, Roman released a sigh before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small black book. "This is a list of every contact I've made since my first outing. A few of them still owe me but the rest will be a bit more difficult to get a hold of. It may take some time to get the info but I should be able to get some answers. They may not be the answers you're looking for but at the very least it'll give you a starting point." said Roman, putting the black book back into his jacket. "But for now, just lay low until the heat dies down and for the love of the Gods PLEASE don't do anything stupid. Last thing I need is Neo throwing a fit over you dying. Okay?"

And though Roman received no reply from the boy he'd raised into a thief, Roman could only hope that he took his words of advice to heart as the wanted criminal mastermind walked away from the carnage and towards the secret entrance, leaving his two pupils alone as the sparks of the now destroyed television faded away.

That was three nights ago.

It'd had been a grueling few days since then and the knowledge that while he was being forced to remain in hiding, as per Roman's advice, there was a man who looked exactly like him walking around Vale and Beacon free as a wild bird. And it only continued to fuel the rage that burned within Jaune's heart as he read through the latest information sent to him by one of Roman's contacts.

Except the information was about as useless as he was feeling right that second as he angrily balled up the sheet of paper and threw it directly into the trash. He ignored that silent cheering from his ice-cream-loving girlfriend, who then went back to watching cartoons on the newly "acquired" television that Roman had gifted them after Jaune had went and destroyed the old one. It was an older holographic projection model, which suited Neo just fine but it also meant that she could only get a few of the original channels she used to enjoy.

But all the while the only thing on the mute girl's mind were the departing words Roman had left her the night Jaune had witnessed his mirror image. She was told to make sure Jaune got plenty of rest and didn't do anything rash. And for a while she'd tried desperately to get Jaune to put away the files and spent some time relaxing but to no avail. She had eventually learned to leave it alone and just resigned herself to keeping an eye on him while he worked himself into the ground... At least for now anyway.

And so silence befell the two of them as Neo resigned herself to watching cartoons while Jaune continued to slave over every file and every paperwork sent to him by Roman. It wasn't until Jaune heard the chimes ringing from his scroll that he reluctantly pulled his attention away to reach for it. The caller id showed it to be Tukson's number, upon which Jaune was quick to answer the call in hopes that Tukson had some answers to give him.

"Dodger?" asked Tukson, causing Jaune to release a tired sigh.

"What is it, Tukson?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you already saw the video, huh?" said Tukson as Jaune balled his right fist in anger.

"Yeah, I did." he replied.

"I'd hate to ask considering everything you've done for me but will this have any effect on... You know?" asked Tukson.

"No, it won't." replied Jaune.

"Okay... Thanks Dodger." said Tukson as he released a sigh of relief. "I'll let you know if I hear anything about this guy around the White Fang."

"Thank yo, Tukson." replied Jaune before ending the phone call and allowing the silence to settle around him when suddenly his scroll rang once more, this time showing Kurogane's caller id. After listening to the rining, Jaune answered the call only to have to cover his ears as the loud yelling from the little blacksmith echoed through his speakers.

"DODGER! WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY!? WHY DOES HE LOOK EXACTLY LIKE YOU!? AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST WEEKEND!?" shouted Kurogane as Jaune continued to cover his ears before reluctantly pulling them away to answer her questions.

"In order; I don't know. No idea. And to put it into words you'll understand; it all went to shit." said Jaune as he rolled his eyes at the sound of Kurogane shouting profanities in the background followed by a rapid series of explosions.

"Okay, you know what it's not important right now." said Kurogane as the sound of explosions in the background seemed to fade away. "What is important right now is figuring out exactly WHO this look alike guy is and what this means for me."

"I'm having Roman figure out who this guy is and what he's doing in Vale." said Jaune as he pulled out a file Roman had on his adopted father, Jacques Schnee. "Right now, my best guess is that Jacques found a guy who looks like me and is using him as a figurehead while he focuses his attention on finding me."

"That's your BEST guess?" asked Kurogane with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Fine, it's my ONLY guess." replied Jaune, rolling his eyes at the sound of her thinly veiled sarcasm. "Regardless, there's no doubt in my mind that Jacques is behind this and I intend to find out the truth no matter the cost."

"You're gonna do something stupid, aren't you?" asked Kurogane as Jaune imagine the image of her deadpanned expression, which both infuriated and amused him.

"No, I will take my time and learn everything I can about who this doppelganger is and from there I'll forge a plan on what to do." said Jaune, sound as confident as he could possibly be.

"Yeeeeah, you're gonna do something stupid." said Kurogane, shutting down his facade as quick as possible before sighing for a full minute and a half. "Look, just don't go and get yourself killed, alright? Last thing I need is your stinking ghost haunting up my store and scaring away my actual paying customers."

"Thank you, Kuro." said Jaune, smiling softly as he imagine the reddness that was Kurogane's face as he used her old nickname. "Please, let me know if you hear anything."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Kurogane, no doubt waving off his words as she tried to lessen her own embarrassment. "I'll let you know if I hear anything. See ya, Jaune." she said before ending the conversation and leaving Jaune to contemplate in silence as he continued to look over the mess of papers sitting in front of him.

Yes, there was no doubt in the young man's mind that his adoptive father, the CEO of the SDC, is the mastermind behind the boy who wore his face like mask. The only question was how to go about it. He couldn't afford to be stupid and meet this stranger face to face as it would only end in disaster. But he also knew that he couldn't afford to spend leave it alone for too long lest it become a problem he can no longer contain. From the files, he's read so far the most he'd been able to gather is that this boy had no history record.

It was as if he'd never existed until just a few days prior.

But at the very least he could fool himself into believing that they'd just hadn't found the right clues yet; even then it was a lie he wouldn't be able to fool himself into believing for long.

Regardless, his full attention would be entirely focused on finding everything he could about this mysterious doppelganger before he made his next move. All that would be required of him was to wait for the right opportunity to strike. And so, he continued to slave over the mess of papers that covered his table while his lover continued to watch mindless television. Not even the sight of the setting sun nor the rising moon could deter Jaune from moving forward as he read every word as carefully as possible. He even went as far as reading some of the papers upside-down, backwards, and even flipping the paper and holding it against a light.

The reasoning to his madness was that he'd learned both from earlier days as a struggling thief and his days being trained by Roman was that everything from information to secrets were expertly encoded so that only the creator and whomever they had close ties to could decipher them. It was this form of communications that kept many of the crime families in Vale alive and in power. Secrets was what kept them alive and whomever knew the most was the one to be feared.

It was why people like Junior were people to be both feared and admired. Information brokers were those that literally buy and sell secrets to others. And it was because of this reason that so many of the crime families wanted him buried six feet under while others wanted his to remain alive so that they could continue to get a leg up over the competition.

But even with all of his connections and his new location out of the sight of the one who wanted him and his gang gone, not even Junior had the answers to what he was seeking for. It was painful to admit but unless Jaune found SOMETHING about the the doppelganger Jacques had hired then he was essentially dead in the water.

Finally, it came time for Jaune to clean up his mess and go to bed. And while a humongous part of him wanted to remain awake JUST in case he found some connection he ultimately knew that sleep was what his body needed right now. But then, just as he was about to enter his bedroom, crawl underneath his covers and fall to sleep beside his love, the familiar ringing of chimes echoed from his scroll that he'd left sitting on the table. Now, normally, he'd let the call go to voicemail but considering LITERALLY everything that had happened to him the past few days this call could've been the one he was waiting for.

And so, he quietly walked over to the table and picked up his scroll where he then saw that it was Tukson's number. Numerous questions ran through the gentleman thief's head before he answered the call. But what came through his speakers was not the masculine voice of Tukson but the feminine voice of a mysterious woman.

"Is this the Arcful Dodger?" asked the mysterious woman, as several alarm bells rang off in Jaune's mind. Was this woman holding Tukson hostage? Was she a member of the White Fang? Or worse, was she another agent hired by Jacques to find him? Regardless of whoever this mysterious woman might be, it wouldn't change the fact that she had called him on Tukson's personal scroll. He had to play this as safely as possible and be sure to get everything he could out of whoever this person was.

"You'd be correct, my dear." he replied as he delved back into his gentlemanly thief persona. "And I see that you are currently in possession of a dear friend of mine's scroll. Am I correct in assuming that he is in the same room as you are or should I assume the worst has come to pass?" he asked.

"No, Tukson is alive." she responded quickly, no doubt imagining him suddenly appearing behind her, which was definitely an ability he wished he had. "He's an old friend of mine and when I learned he had connections to you, I figured you'd be able to help me."

"Help you?" he asked. What possible reason could a mysterious girl have for reaching out to him of all people? "I'm listening but know that I reserve the right to decline should your reasoning prove to be disheartening."

"I uderstand." she replied before the sound her sighing reached his ears. "I'm looking for a man that visited Tukson's shop a few months ago. A man by the name of Jon Quill."

Jon Quill? His civilian persona? Why was this mysterious girl looking for him? Dodger or Jaune had reasons for being hunted down like prey but he made sure to keep his civilian persona as clean as possible. To this day, he was someone who worked part time at a local library and had never done anything that would've brought unwanted attention. This was strange beyond any shadow of a doubt but he still needed to know why it was this girl was looking for him.

"Hmm, I believe I can find this "Jon Quill" but I have to ask; Why are you searching for this young lad?" he asked as he mentally prepared himself for her reply.

"I have some information for him that may prove to be... troubling in the near future." she responded.

Hmm, so whatever information this girl had acquired had proven to be too great to keep to herself. And the sound of hearing that this information may be closely tied to something troubling was definitely something he needed to learn more of.

"Troubling how?" he asked.

"I think that my teammate's partner might not be who he says he is and I'm afraid that he might try to do something to her if I don't do something to stop him." she responded as several alarm bells echoed in his head once more. She couldn't possibly be referring to the one who looked exactly like him. But then again could he really afford to turn away the only lead he had?

"Hmm, this does sound interesting." he replied as his mind raced with ideas and plans. "Very well, I shall try and get in touch with Mr. Quill after which I will have him call Tukson to schedule a meeting at his store in one week's time. Does this sound reasonable to you?" he asked as the girl on the other end took a moment to sigh in relief.

"It does." she replied.

"Then I believe we have ourselves a deal. I should inform you that my services are not cheap." he said, taking her silence as an agreement to his words. "Very well then I shall begin my search for Mr. Quill."

"Thank you, Dodger." she said before ending the call and leaving Jaune to stand in the middle of the kitchen with nothing but the soft orange glow of the nearby lamp to keep the darkness from enveloping him.

Was this meeting with the mysterious girl the moment he'd been waiting for or was it going to be a trap? It was a shame to say but he had no way of knowing whether or not this might prove to be too good to be true. He was quite literally flying into a raging storm blind as a bat in hopes that the other side if clear as day. But suffice it to say, it was quite literally the ONLY lead he had. He needed to prepare himself for anything before he met this girl at Tukson's shop.

It was looking like Neo would be sleeping alone for the next few nights.


	15. Crossing Paths With A Black Cat

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Welcome back to the 15th chapter of "The Arcful Dodger"!**

 **I am so freaking ecstatic that everyone had been enjoying this story just as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **I finally managed to get a day off from work and I spent the day with my best mate, his wife, and my favorite nephew, who I lovingly nicknamed "Pickles". Although, in hindsight since I have a dangerous case of motion sickness I probably shouldn't have ridden any rides that spun but c'est la vie. On the plus side, I learned the falling from a height of 2 stories and landing on a pad filled with air is both incredibly horrifying and awesome at the same time. But, sadly, it's time to put my nose to the grindstone and get back to work. And I am more than ready to get this chapter underway.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories, I even had an idea for a new story that I MIGHT upload sometime this month but I'll have to find a good time to work on it.**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review!**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fifteen

So, this was how it all ended?

His back against the wall, a blade at his neck, and no one there to save him.

It was honestly hard to imagine where it had all went so wrong today... But then again, when DIDN'T something go wrong?

Regardless, here he was, disguised as his civilian persona, Jon Quill, with a raven-haired beauty holding him at bay with a small book store while Tukson was nowhere to be seen.

Kurogane was right... He WAS going to do something stupid.

But honestly, let's face it ladies and gentlemen, THIS was by far the sanest thing he'd end up doing this day.

The only question was this; Just how did it all come to this?

Well, to answer that question we have to first go back to the very moment when dawn broke the horizon and the illustrious gentleman thief received a call from a very peculiar personality.

... A Few Hours Earlier...

'Twas early in the morning when Jaune's eyesight was enveloped in the bright blinding rays of dawn. His vision became blurry as his body jolted up from the table where he'd been sleeping for the past few days in an effort to learn everything he could about the mysterious woman who had called him a few nights prior.

At first, he thought about asking Tukson since the one who called him had claimed to be a close friend of his but later thought better of it and opted to remain silent instead. Luckily, he had access to the surveillance system in Tukson's shop, a necessary precaution due to his past allegiance to the White Fang, and from there he was able to see who it was that had called him.

Naturally, he was a bit surprised to see the very same raven-haired beauty that he'd seen in Tukson's shop on his last outing with Neo. But then he began to think back to a few key notes of information. She had claimed to be a close friend of Tukson's which clearly meant that she considered him close enough to go to for help. And knowing that Tukson had once been a member of the White Fang also meant that this girl was most likely either a former member herself or was an agent that had managed to track him down. The former was more likely the case but Dodger knew that he couldn't risk his life on an assumption.

It was best he walked into a situation with the worst case scenario in mind and plan around that single fact. After all, it is what's kept him alive for so long.

Regardless, he then asked Neo to keep any eye on the girl and inform him of everything she did; which she only did if he swore to get her 10 tubs of ice cream and to finally get some proper rest once everything was said and done She drew a hard bargain but Dodger agreed to the deal and swore that he'd get some rest once everything was settled.

Of course, there was one key fact that Dodger found himself feeling conflicted by and that was the fate of his former adoptive sister, Weiss. The girl had previously said that there was high probability that his doppelgänger would cause trouble with his former sister, which both caused joy and trepidation on his heart. On one hand, he'd finally be rid of another Schnee but on the other it would give his doppelgänger and, by extension, Jacques more pull on not one but two historically famous families.

At the end of the day Dodger decided that leaving Weiss alive was the lesser of two evils, though he was currently still in a heated debate with himself over this decision.

Either way, Dodger was finally awoken from his slumber just in time for Neo, bare as the days she was born, to stroll through the kitchen in a tired daze before opening the fridge to grab some milk and cereal.

Immediately, Dodger covered his eyes once again. Only instead of being blinded by the sun, he was instead shielding his vision from the admittedly attractive form of his paramour. "Gah! Neo! How many times do I have to tell to put on some clothes!?" he shouted when suddenly he felt his right hand being forcibly removed from his eyes before being pressed against a squishy object. Dodger's cheeks reddened from embarrassment as Neo removes his hand from her exposed chest before making her way back into the bedroom to change, no doubt silently enjoying her teasing of him.

It was still strange how someone like him ended up falling for a murderous psychopath but in the end he was happy that she was there and that was all that mattered; even if she did tend to test his patience every now and then.

Eventually, after Neo had finally outfitted herself in her usual attire, Dodger pushed him away from the table where he'd been sleeping and began to stretch his muscles. The chain of pops that followed afterwards were like music to his ears as he sighed in relief. He then made his way towards the kitchen fridge to grab a drink when suddenly the ringing from his scroll caught his attention.

Checking the scroll, Dodger raised an eyebrow at the sight of an unknown number. Strange though it may seem he couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation crawling up his spine as he held the still-ringing scroll in his hand. However, he'd soon regret answering the unknown caller as he pressed the answer button and held the scroll up to his ear.

Silence was what greeted him as he stood quietly in the middle of the kitchen with his scroll against his ear.

"Are you the Arcful Dodger by chance?" asked a distorted voice which immediately had Dodger's hairs standing on edge.

"You would be correct but I do believe it is quite ungentlemanly to not offer your own name in turn. So, may I ask who it is I am currently conversing with?" he asked when the sound of the distorted voice slowly began to chuckle darkly.

"Why, don't you know?" asked the voice while Dodger opted to remain silent. "It's your favorite madman, Sardonyx Hemlock!" said Sardonyx, cutting off the distorted voice and causing Dodger to grow furious with irritation.

"Mr. Hemlock! I am currently under a mountain of dress right now and I AM NOT in the mood for any of your so-called "harmless pranks"!" shouted Dodger as the sound of Sardonyx's gleeful chuckles continued to cause him irritation as evident by his left eye twitching at an accelerated pace.

"Oh, do lighten up Mr. Serious." said Sardonyx as Dodger pinched the bridge of his nose with a long drawn out sigh.

"Mr. Hemlock, I am VERY busy at the moment so if you would kindly answer this next question without divulging into another one of your "episodes" then it benefit my sanity greatly." said Dodger, removing his fingers from the bridge of his nose. "What is it that you require?"

"Oh you silly goose!" exclaimed Sardonyx with a gleeful laugh. "It's not what I want but what YOU want. Word around the grapevine is that you've set your sights on a peculiar person of interest and being the kindly madman that I am, I decided to poke around and what do you know I made quite the discovery. Would you care to hear it?" asked Sardonyx as his cheerful voice took on a much darker and sinister tone that had Dodger feeling on edge.

"I'm listening..." he replied.

"Well, I've heard that a certain, shall we say, "special" individual has taken some liberty with their newfound freedom and have already begun making some waves in the underworld. But what's really piqued my interest is just familiar this special little snowflake is to another "special" individual. Why, I might even go so far as to say that the two of them were more alike then either one thought possible. But whereas one's history is carved in stone, another's is carved in blood. Need I say more?" asked Sardonyx with a sickening playful tone.

"No, you do not." Dodger replied. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mr. Hemlock. I'll be sure to transfer your payment in due time."

"Oh, don't bother Mr. Dodger." said Sardonyx. "Simply watching the world burn with you in the center of the chaos is all the payment I desire. But do not fret, should I hear anything else about our mysterious little wildcard you shall be the first to know. Tata for now!"

And just like that Dodger chilling conversation with a literal madman ended and Dodger released a breathe he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Besides Neo, Sardonyx Hemlock was truly a man to be fearful of. But regardless of how cautious Dodger was of the madman he couldn't deny that he had his beneficial moments. And this conversation was quickly proving to be one of them.

Now he knew that his doppelgänger had lived an eerily similar life to his own. The only difference was that only one of them was truly who they said they were. But still left one question unanswered and truthfully it was a question that not even Jaune Arc wanted to hear.

Regardless, it had finally came time to attend the meeting with the raven-haired beauty. Neo was quite adamant about being by his side should anything happen but he denied her demand in favor of having her watch from afar. He had very little information of this girl and there was no telling what he was walking into. It was best that Neo ran as support while he became the center of attention.

And so there he stood, disguised as his civilian persona, Jon Quill, just outside the front entrance to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. The blinds were closed and the sigh the said closed were all the proof he required that either Tukson or the girl had closed the shop to the public. It made sense when you think about it. The last thing you'd want is for a random civilian to walk in on a shady business meeting.

And yet here he was, a civilian in everything but name, about to walk in and join a shady business meeting with either a girl looking for help, an agent of the White Fang, or an assassin sent by his adoptive father.

His hand gripped the door's handle and when the sound of the door's click entered his ear, Dodger, or rather Jon, pushed the door inward and entered the seemingly abandoned book store. Darkness enveloped his body as nothing but the sound of the door behind closing shut sang like a demonic choir.

Dodger glances around the area in front of him as he slowly began to put on his Dust gloves. He may have forgone his trusty cane but that didn't mean that he was walking in unarmed either.

Suddenly, a light from the back room flickered to life and there standing in the doorway was Tukson. Relief washed over Dodger but still he remained where he stood. He couldn't afford to go about this transaction recklessly. He had to play it smart and assume the worst possible scenario.

"Tukson! I'm so glad to see you again!" exclaimed Dodger were a fake gleeful smile just in case the girl was currently watching for any strange behavior. He couldn't afford to give her any hint of Neo's overwatch.

"It's good to see you too, Jon." replied Tukson as he stepped to the side and gestured for Dodger to follow him. "Were you able to give my recommendations a look over?"

"Indeed I have and I have to say they were all very enlightening." said Dodger as he entered the back room only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of the very same raven-haired beauty who had called him several nights ago.

Well, cover him in whipped ice-cream with a cherry on top and call him Neo's dessert. He'd expected for the girl to hide in the shadows, ready to slice his neck with her blade but somehow seeing her sipping tea with a content smile on her face was far more unsettling.

Was she THAT confident in her combat abilities or was she merely testing him? Either way, he had a role to play and information to obtain. So, with a smiling facade Dodger strolled into the room until he stood at the foot of the table directly across from the raven-haired beauty. Her yellowish amber eyes had an almost predatory glint as she looked up from her piping hot tea to address his presence.

"So, you must be the mysterious flower whose been looking for me." he said with a fake smile.

"Yes, I am. My name is Blake Belladonna and I'm a student of Beacon Academy." she replied, taking a final sip of her tea before gesturing for him to take a seat. Upon taking his place, she silently nodded towards Tukson, who responded in kind before shutting the door and leaving them alone.

Dodger's mind went wild with possible scenarios. Had Tukson decided to betray him to the White Fang in favor of being left alone? Had this strange girl used some kind of mental possession semblance on the old puma? But none of the possible scenarios and their endings were at all what Dodger had recieved from the girl in front of him as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll cut straight to the point... Are you the REAL Jaune Arc?" she asked, efficiently cutting off all cognitive thought in Dodger's mind at the sound hearing his own name coming from a complete stranger's mouth.

But as much as Dodger wanted to force this girl to tell him how she, a complete stranger, knew of his real identity. Ultimately, he knew that it was best to play the fool jut in case she had doubts. If she had doubts then he could use them to his advantage and at best trick the girl into thinking it was just a simple case of mistaken identity.

"Me? The long lost adoptive son of the Schnee family?" he asked with a facade of confusion. "Ma'am, while I'm thankful that a beauty such as yourself would confuse me for such a handsome devil as Mr. Arc, I'm afraid that you're assumption had proven inaccurate."

"I see. Well, can you tell me if you remember making a promise several years ago? One that you swore to uphold because as you often said "An Arc never goes back on his word"." said Blake, sufficiently breaking any semblance of control that Dodger might've had as the memory of him making that promise came rushing back to him.

Immediately, Dodger leaped from the table and shifted into a combat stance. He activated his Dust gloves which instantly began to spark with blue arcs of electricity. His eyes hardened as he prepared for Blake to engage him in combat only for confusion to overtake him at the sight of her unmoving form.

But then suddenly her form began to fade away into little black wisps, causing him to widen his eyes in alarm. His instincts went wild once more as he quickly turned just in time for a thin black blade to stop jut inches away from his neck.

And once again the feeling of powerlessness filled his body as the sight of the girl who had quite literally teleported behind him. He, a man who had been fighting against Neo, had been tricked by a similar fighter. Rage followed suit as he reprimanded himself for not thinking that this was a possible scenario. But honestly hearing a complete stranger remind him of a promise he'd made literally years ago was certainly not the highest possibility on his list. Hell, it wasn't even in the ball park when he thought about it.

But just as had a blade pointed at his neck so, too, did she have one aimed at her own as Neo's form came into being as she aimed the hidden blade of her umbrella at Blake's exposed neck. Her miscolored eyes hardened at the sight of the one who was holding him hostage.

No one spoke a word when suddenly the door opened to reveal Tukson. Only this time he wasn't alone as two more strangers stood behind him. To his left was a girl with orange-hair and teal eyes while to his right was a young man with raven-hair and a single pink highlight and frushia-colored eyes. Dodger's eyes widened at the sight of them as his mind finally began to put the pieces together.

It was the very same kids that he'd met at the orphanage in Mistral so many years ago.

Slowly, Dodger lowered his arms to his side as he switched his attention from the Tukson and the two teens beside him back to Blake, who had lowered her own weapon in kind. "Well, Ms. Belladonna, you have my attention."


	16. The Madame In Red

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back to the 16th chapter of "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **Sorry for the long wait but some thing happy that forced me to take the month of April off in order to recuperate. But now I'm back and better than ever before! And in case none of you heard, I uploaded the first chapter of the third sequel in my Operation-Series, "Operation: Jaune's Future Fiancee", so be sure to check it out and let me know what you think.**

 **This chapter may be a bit shorter than my other chapters but that's mostly because** **I'll be heading up to California to visit some family starting May 12th through May 18th, which means that I won't be able to upload any new chapter that week but I will be back the next week after with a new chapter.**

 **Next Update... May 26th.**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Sixteen

To say that the emotions Dodger was experiencing at this very moment as the last two people in the entirety of Remnant sat down at the very same table beside the one he had originally thought was hired to kill him were... Well, confusing was putting VERY loosely.

Nevertheless, this was the moment in time the resident gentleman thief found himself in as he and Neo sat across the three out occupants in silence. The tension was so thick it could almost cut with a knife as the raven-haired boy, Ren, placed his right hand on the orange-haired girl's, Nora, left shoulder in a show of solidarity.

Neo, meanwhile, just continued to stare daggers at Blake, most likely due to having tricked him into coming here. It was obvious that Tukson had revealed his identity to the three sitting before him. And while Dodger was determined to show Tukson the error of his decision, he ultimately chose to leave it be...for now.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" asked Dodger with a melancholic smile as his mind flashed back to the days he, Ren, and Nora spent time with one another at the orphanage before his "adoption".

"Indeed, it has." agreed Ren.

"In all my years, I never once thought I'd ever see your faces again. I have say, it's a welcome change given what's happened recently." said Dodger, his somber tone causing Nora to begin clenching her fists. "What happened... After I left?"

"The orphanage was... difficult after your departure. Nora and I spent several years there without much companionship beyond each other." said Ren, taking another look at Nora before continuing onward. "Unfortunately, the head eventually decided to close the orphanage, leaving those of us who were not adopted back on the streets with no home. Nora and I, we, made a living as best as we could; cleaning windows, delivering miscellaneous packages, and so on. But then, we met this strange man, who took us in and trained us to become Huntsmen. He then told us of a place where we would be able to further our training and become the people he knew we were destined to become, Beacon Academy. It also made sense given how neither of us had a home to go back to so the choice was obvious. We were able to pass initiation thanks to our leader, Pyrrha Nikos, but due to lack of a fourth teammate, we were unable to become a full team. But, truthfully, we were just fine with acting as a support team..." said Ren when suddenly Nora slammed her fists on the table, causing several of the cups to jingle in response and the others to all turn their heads and look at her in surprise.

"But then that... That... Jerk had come in and ruin everything! He comes waltzing in wearing YOUR face and we start thinking that everything was right in the world but then HE acts like he doesn't even know us!? Even after we reminded him of OUR promise all he can say is that we must have him confused for someone else!? I swear I wanted to break his legs right then and there!" shouted Nora as she began to grit her teeth in furious anger when Ren placed his hand onto her shoulder and all the rage that was building up within the girl slowly faded away into a numbing sensation. "But it wasn't just the fact that he didn't know who we were. It was the fact that he didn't know of the promise we had made with one another."

At the mention of this, Dodger couldn't help the melancholic smile the grew on his face as he thought back to the day the three of them had made that promise with one. "Even if we're miles apart we will always be near." he said with a smile as he slowly removed his right glove for the first time, revealing a small scar in the shape of a "J", causing both Ren's and Nora's eyes to widen at the sight of it before glancing at one other as they, too, showed their own right hands, each with a scar of their own, an "R" and a "N", respectfully.

Suddenly, Nora threw herself over the table and into Dodger's chest, knocking both of them to the ground with a crash as Nora wrapped her arms around his chest as she began to cry tears of joy into his shoulder. All the while Ren, Blake, and Neo watched on with a smile on their faces. "It's really you. It's really really you." cried Nora with a smile as Dodger slowly wrapped a single arm around his childhood friend and adoptive little sister.

"It's really me, little sis." said Dodger as she looked up at his other childhood friend and adoptive brother, Ren. "You guys have been through a lot, huh?"

"It's quite a tale." said Ren with a smile.

"Well, luckily for you my schedule for the day is open and we have plenty of catching up to do." Dodger replied with a chuckle.

And so for the next hour or so the three childhood friends talked about what their lives had been like without one another. But all good things must come to an end when Blake, who had brought the three of them together, spoke up.

"While I'm glad that you guys are back together, I'm afraid that we should get back to the reason why we're here." said Blake, her words already causing Nora to deflate before seeing Dodger's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Belladonna is right." Dodger agreed. "We will have plenty of time to play catch up but I was hired by Ms. Belladonna and I intend to do my job. Now, we both know the REAL reason you hired me, Ms. Belladonna, so let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Fine." replied Blake, taking a quick breath before placing a small photo of Dodger's face on the table. "This is the reason I'm hiring you. I have reason to believe that whomever this person truly is will be planning something that may very well lead to the death of one of my teammates."

"While I am seething with rage towards the one that dares to not only wear my face but is also tarnishing my family's good name, you are aware that I am not a contract killer, correct?" asked Dodger, pointing his thumb towards Neo, who was smiling sweetly as she clung onto his right arm. "That is more her expertise than my own."

"No, I want you to help us bring him to justice before he hurts those I cherish." said Blake with steely determination.

"And I plan to do just that, however it does not mean that it will be simple. It's clear that the one behind this has an agenda. One that has no need for those that won't fall in line to their demands. I believe that the one who hired my doppelgänger is none other than my adoptive father, Jacques Schnee. He must've hired this "man" to play the prodigal son while he focuses his attention elsewhere." said Dodger, noticing Blake was now clenching her teeth at the mention of Jacques's name.

"And what about Weiss?" asked Blake.

"Ms. Schnee is merely a pawn that he no longer has any use for and thus is most likely planning her "departure" from Beacon Academy." said Dodger.

"You mean she'll be killed?" asked Nora.

"It's uncertain at this point but I won't deny the probability is high. Best case scenario he kidnaps her by claiming that he is "protecting" her, at which point she'll be little more than a songbird trapped in a gilded cage." said Dodger as he took a sip from his mug. "I will not lie here. There is high chance that they already know of our involvement."

"What makes you so certain?" asked Ren.

"Because you're all still alive." said Dodger with absolute certainty that it caused all three Beacon students to stiffen.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Blake, her fingernails now digging into the wooden table.

"It's clear that this doppelgänger, and by extension his employer, know that you're all aware of the truth." said Dodger. "But the reason why none of you are dead is simple. It's a game to them."

"A game?" asked Blake as she stood up from her chair, causing it to clatter to the ground as she glared at Dodger, who remained clam throughout. "How is playing with the lives of my friends a fucking game!?"

"These are not your typical criminals, Ms. Belladonna." said Dodger, matcging Blake's amber glare with his own. "They are professionals who have been in this business longer than you and I and as such that means that they know how everything works better than we do."

"So, what does that mean for us?" asked Nora.

"For now, play pretend." Dodger instructed. "Even if they know of your involvement they will not move against you. They will instead watch you squirm like a mouse in a cat's grasp."

It was then that Dodger now noticed the heated glare HE was receiving from Blake as well as the deadpan looks from Neo, Nora, and Ren. Seeing this, Dodger quickly coughed into his hand as his cheeks turned pale red.

"Metaphors aside, you will have to play along with our opponents' game... At least for now." said Dodger as he took a final sip of his coffee. "None of us are prepared to take our enemies on as we are. It'll take some considerable time but I may know someone who can help us." said Dodger when he felt Neo's hand on his shoulder, her worried expression caused his heart to ache. "I'm aware that my relationship with her has been rather... STRAINED but unfortunately there's no one else to turn to. And if there is anyone in the underworld that knows everything that goes on in Vale then it's her. And we need her assistance whether we want it or not."

"Who?" asked Ren.

"She's known by many names." said Dodger as his expression darkened. "But to those that fear her she's simply known as Madame Rouge, the queen of Vale's criminal underworld."


	17. The Lust For Blood

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back to the seventeenth chapter of "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **It took a REALLY long while to get this chapter started mainly due to my work schedule but thankfully I was able to find some time to work on it.**

 **I don't have much else to say other than another thank you to everyone who's been reading this story and offering their critiques and advice on how I can make this story better. And I can only hope to make you all proud.**

 **Next Up: Operation: Jaune's Future Fiancée**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seventeen

In every story there stands a being cloaked in red who deals with sinners and saints alike. They offer their services in exchange for favors that eventually leads one down a path of self-destruction. They hold guilt for deaths they cause and instead simply wave it off as yet another inconvenience in their life.

These were what described the rightfully named Queen of Vale's criminal underworld, Madame Rouge, or more infamously referred to as the "Madame in Red". And the only other person besides Roman and Neo to know of Dodger's past.

The two had met when Roman had brought Dodger, who was at that point in time still calling himself Jaune, to meet the infamous matriarch of crime. At the time, Madame Rouge was kind, caring, and everything but what you'd expect from someone feared by all criminals.

But it was later in life that Dodger learned of the true power the madame in red held over the criminal underworld when he witnessed her sitting in a chair with a piping hot cup of tea with a smile on her face as she softly hummed an old nursery rhyme all the while several men and women whom she had playfully called her "toys" were trying their hardest to avoid being hung by barbed wire.

Dodger learned that day that behind that motherly smile was a monster more terrifying than any Grimm.

And yet here he stood just outside her chambers in the seediest parts of Vale's underworld with nothing but Neo to stand beside him in case anything were to happen. Blake and his friends were adamant about being beside him as it was they who needed Madame Rouge's assistance but thankfully Dodger was able to deter them from doing so. After all, there was no telling just what kind of favors Madame Rouge would ask of them in return and Dodger was not willing to let them find out.

Dodger could only hope that the one rumor about Madame Rouge holding grudges proved to be false but with his luck the odds of that happening were less than ideal.

And so with a final sigh from his mouth and a comforting squeeze from his lover's hand, the Arcful Dodger pushes onward past the oak brown double doors and into the dimly lit chambers of Madame Rouge.

The chambers were everything one who expect of one so elegant and regal as Madame Rouge. Her chambers practically screamed royalty as expertly crafted paintings and marble statues depicting many of the sorrowful victims that dared to cross the madame in red. A crimson fire roared and crackled in the corner of the chamber, listing the room in a blood red aura that terrified even Neo right down to her core. And finally tying the room all the together was Madame Rouge herself, whose elderly skin seemed to glisten in the crimson light of the fire. Her blood red cloak hung loosely around her as a red wolf lifted it's large furry head up from its nap to snarl at Dodger and Neo's abrupt entrance. It wasn't until Madame Rouge lofted a black glove cover hand that the red wolf stopped its snarling and went back to resting.

"It's been too long, Dodger." said Madame Rouge in a sweetly tone that Dodger and Neo knew better than to believe as the two of them went on bended knee out of respect. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

"One could never forget such a lovely lady as you, Madame." said Dodger, remaining on bended knee with his right hand placed over his heart.

"Awe, you always were such a flirt." said Madame Rouge, who slowly lifted herself out of her chair before making her way towards the two of them. Their instincts screamed at them to run as far away from this monster as she edged closer towards them but they steeled their nerves and remained where they were. "But as much as a part of me is thrilled to see you, I can't help but be reminded of how much I despise your very being. But for the life of me, I just can't seem to remember why. Would you be a dear and tell me as to why?"

At first, Dodger remained silent as he tossed a look towards Neo, whose attention was solely on the floor, before turning his attention back onto the floor as well. "Because I failed in the task you had given me."

"Oh? And pray tell, what task was that?" asked Madame Rouge, her sweetly tone of voice barely hiding the venom behind her words.

"Killing Roman..." said Dodger as Madame Rouge smiled brightly as she, too, lowered herself as her black glove began to glow with bright red markings.

"That's right." said Madame Rouge as she slowly began to caress Dodger's left cheek, causing small patches of red splotches to appear along his cheek and jawline. "And if I'm remembering this correctly I believe I told you that if I ever saw you return here without Roman's head that I would have a new "toy" to add to my collection." said Madame Rouge, smiling as she pulled her hand away from Dodger's cheeks as small droplets of blood flowed from the red splotches on his cheeks and into a small vial that hung loosely around Madame Rouge's neck. "So, please do be a dear and explain to me why I shouldn't have little Rosie here fill my tub with your admittedly delicious blood?" asked Madame Rouge as the red wolf lifted its head to gaze upon him, almost as if it was smiling at the idea of claiming his life.

"Because I need your assistance, Madame." said Dodger as Madame Rouge's eyes began to narrow in response. "A man claiming to be me has infiltrated Beacon Academy and I-"

But Dodger quickly found his words cut off when suddenly a dark red blade manifested itself from Madame Rouge's gloved hand and was now resting just beside his head as small droplets of blood fell from the blade's tip before splattering against the wood floor.

"I was not asking you what it was you came here for, you imbecile!" shouted Madame Rouge. "I asked you to give me ONE decent reason as to why I shouldn't end your miserable life right here and now."

But Dodger's mouth refused to move as the blood red blade inched ever closer towards his neck. It wasn't until Neo's body began to shimmer that the blade next to his neck was stopped, causing Madame Rouge to smirk with interest.

"Well, they say that actions speak louder than words and it appears that you, my dear, truly live up to those words." said Madame Rouge, smiling as Neo began to glare at her, which in turn only made Madame Rouge's Interest raise even higher as an idea suddenly came to mind. "Hmm, very well." said Madame Rouge, removing the red blade from Dodger's neck as it slowly began to sink back into her gloved hand. "It appears that neither you nor Roman will not be joining my collection... Yet. But, I believe I may have found a far more interesting toy to play with. So, I shall make you a new deal. Leave this girl here and I shall help you in your fruitless endeavors in any way I can."

Rage instantly began to fill the gentlemanly thief as he stood abruptly with a heated glare, ignoring the rampaging barking of little Rosie as he pulled Neo to his side for protection. The two of them then glared at Madame Rouge with fury in their eyes as the elderly matriarch of the criminal underworld watched the two of them with interest. It wasn't until she held up her gloved hand that Rosie had ceased with her barking and the door behind them opened to reveal a man that Dodger never oce thought he'd see in person in his entire life.

There standing before him dressed in his usual fancy attire as his multi-colored feline ears twitched about was none other than his informant, Sardonyx Hemlock, who slowly entered the blood-red room with a carefree smile on his face as if he knew that there was nothing that could possibly cause him harm in this room. He didn't even bother acknowledging Rosie's little attempt to intimidate him as by the time she was up he had already moved into the room with reckless abandon. Their eyes meet for but a brief moment as Sardonyx walked into the room and only then did Dodger and Neo take notice of the duffel bag he held over his shoulder.

Madame Rouge smiled warmly as Sardonyx strolled towards her desk before placing the duffel bag upon it with a smile. "Here is your delivery, Madame Rouge." said Sardonyx as he unzipped the bag before reaching in to pull out the severed head of yet another familiar face, Scarlet Lancaster, the very woman that Dodger had attempted to steal from several months ago.

Madame Rouge was practically beaming with joy as she swiped the severed head from Sardonyx's hold, blood continuing to drip onto the desk and floor as she lifted the head up to gaze upon it with a strange lustful glint in her eyes. "Ah, Scarlet. So young, so beautiful, so full of life." said Madame Rouge as pulled the severed head close to her chest with a smile.

It was along this line that Sardonyx finally turned his attention onto Dodger. But before Dodger could open his mouth to question the informant, Sardonyx had already silenced him with an index finger pressed against his lips, the universal sign for "be quiet and enjoy the chaos that's about to happen". And in an instant, Dodger watched in fear as Madame Rouge then proceeded to lick the blood that spilled from Scarlet's severed head. All manner of bile was threatening to rise from Dodger's stomach as he watched the horrendous scene play out before him while Sardonyx continued to watched with fascination as the elderly matriarch continued to lick and drink the crimson nectar from the decapitated head.

And as she did so, Dodger watched with disgust as the blood spilled from Madame Rouge's lips before plummeting to the floor below before eventually reluctantly pulling the severed head away from her mouth with a satisfied sigh as she then placed the head gently onto her desk. Her eyes glanced at the duffel bag which was most likely filled with even more severed heads gifted to her by Sardonyx, who was still watched the scene with a content smile on his face.

"Thank you for the gift, Mr. Hemlock." said Madame Rouge as she turned back to face the three of them with a smile on her face, ignoring the traces of Scarlet's blood that remained on her face.

It was at the moment that Dodger watched as a chill crawled up his spine as Sardonyx bowed slightly with a Cheshire grin. "Please, Madame, do not waste your breath on one such as me. For it is only thanks to the efforts of the Arcful Dodger that I was able to procure such lovely gifts for you. Why, if not for his efforts in destroying Ms. Lancaster's business then this meeting might've never happened."

"Is that so?" asked Madame Rouge, turning her attention onto Dodger and Neo, who was continuing to hide behind Dodger as the elderly woman, who, moments prior, had just been drinking the blood from a severed head.

"Indeed, it is." said Sardonyx, flashing another Cheshire grin in Dodger's direction as Madame Rouge slowly made her way towards them. Her gloved hand reached out before slowly caressing both of their cheeks like a loving mother would.

Their instincts screamed at them to end this woman's life and run as far from here as possible but the sheer bloodlust emanating from her terrified even Neo, who was no stranger to bloodlust and the effects it can have on those around them. But Madame Rouge was on a whole other level and that was what terrified her.

"Well then in that case, I'd say you deserved quite the reward, Mr. Dodger." said Madame Rouge, smiling as her face drew closer to Dodger's face as the streams of blood flowed down her lips and onto the floor.


	18. Party Crashers, Part One

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back to the eighteenth chapter of "The Arcful Dodger".**

 **Now I know that it's been a while since I last left this story but let's just say that a combination of writer's block, burnout, and generally life's complications have prevented me from writing any of my stories.**

 **But now I'm back in black and ready to rock.**

 **I've decided on a one-chapter-bi-weekly release schedule for my stories. I just released a rewritten version of the 2nd chapter of the third sequel of my "Operation Trilogy" so be sure to check it out when you get the chance.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you all have a good one.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eighteen

Blood. A river of crimson that flowed through one's body. A stream of red that now pooled together beneath the severed head of Ms. Lancaster before spilling over the side and into the once pristine tub of Madame Rouge.

And all the while Dodger remained as still as stone, watching in disgust as the elderly woman sitting before him continued to smile sadistically at the sight before her while Mr. Hemlock stood off to the side with a carefree grin.

After a few more moments of waiting in silence, the blood flow from Ms. Lancaster's exposes neck ceased its motion and Dodger watched with a barely hidden disdain as Madame Rouge picked up the severed head before transitioning towards the fireplace where many similarly gorgeous females' severed heads were waiting in glass jars above the mantle. They watched as the Ms. Lancaster's severed head joined Madame Rouge's collection.

Silence continued onward as both Dodger and Neo waited for Madame Rouge to take her seat as Rosie turned to lay at feet of her mistress. Finally, it had came time for this meeting to get underway as Madame Rouge, gestured for the two of them to take a seat before her, a gesture they were sure to answer as quickly as humanly possible lest they, too, join her collection.

Again the same eerily disturbing grandmotherly smile returned to Madame Rouge's face as both Dodger and Neo took their places upon the velvety red couch set before her.

"Now, what was it you said before Mr. Dodger? Something about a look-a-like?" asked Madame Rouge.

"Yes, Madame." replied Dodger, pulling out several photos Neo had taken of his doppelgänger. "As of yet, I do not have any concrete information on this individual other than that he is in possession of a family heirloom; an ancient mecha-shift kite shield and longsword known as Crocea Mors."

"Ah, yes, the "Yellow Death"." said Madame Rouge, smiling sweetly. "The supposed legendary weapon of Albus Arc, the first Huntsman to rally mankind against the Grimm."

"Indeed." Dodger agreed. "But more than that he is daring to use MY family's name to further his own agenda. My best hypothesis is that he was hired by my adoptive father, Jacques, as a way to gain more political power much like he had with the Schnee family."

"I am well aware of Jacques' past. I am far more interested in your future." said Madame Rouge. "Now, what is it that you desire? What dark carnal wishes do you crave? What twisted goals do you seek to accomplish? Simply name it and I shall do everything in my power to make it so."

"I wish to know who this individual is and why he is in possession of my family's sword but more than that I wish to see his head severed from his body. He dared to drag my family's lineage through the mud and I WILL NOT rest until I see him brought to justice even if I have to make a deal with Devil, himself." said Dodger, clenching his palms into a tightly woven fist.

A smile graced Madame Rouge's face at the sight of crimson liquid dripping down Dodger's clenched fist, her tongue slowly licking her ruby red lips before making a snap with her fingers.

Suddenly, the bookshelves surrounding the room all began to turn, revealing numerous vials and bottles of mysterious liquids and various television screens each one projecting a different stilled image of Dodger's doppelgänger.

Both Dodger and Neo looked on at sight before them as Madame Rouge snapped her fingers once again and in an instance the screens changed to show an image of a chess piece, a black queen.

"What is this?" asked Dodger.

"A message." said Madame Rouge.

"What kind of message?" he asked again.

"As of yet, neither I nor the other crime families know. Not even my best information broker has any leads on what it could mean. But what we do know is that whoever your look-a-like is; they have no history whatsoever. Almost as if they simply materialized out of thin air."

"So you think he and this symbol are connected?" Dodger asked.

"As of right now, we are uncertain but it's much too convenient that when your look-a-like made his wondrous debut that many of Vale's criminal underworlds have had their agents mysteriously disappearing. Which is why I'll be having you investigate these matters and in return, I shall continue to monitor your doppelgänger and relay any valuable information I happen to find." said Madame Rouge, taking sadistic pleasure at the sight of Dodger's blood as it continued to spill onto her clean hardwood floor.

It wasn't long before Dodger pushes himself off of the couch before slowly making her way towards the exit with Neo in tow. His hand pressing against the door, ready to make his exit.

"I will investigate the matter of these disappearances personally. After all, who am I to deny a request from the Madame in Red?" asked Dodger as both he and Neo exited the red room just in time to avoid seeing Madame Rouge getting down on her hands and knees, licking the small pool of blood that had come together on her floor.

Several hours later after his meeting with the infamous matriarch of Vale's criminal underworld, Dodger, now in his civilian disguise, was waiting patiently in a quaint little coffee shop in downtown Vale. Sitting across from him, in her own little disguise was none other than Neo, who was currently devouring one of the coffee shop's delectable cakes with a cheerful smile.

Many thoughts were currently racing through Dodger's mind as he glanced down into the dark brown pool that was held with his cup. It had appeared that not even Madame Rouge had any idea who this individual was nor as to why he was posing as him.

A gentle sigh escaped between the small opening of his lips as he slowly lifted the coffee to his lips. The bitter taste of his coffee and the adorable child-like glee on his love's face as she ordered another cake were the only things that kept him calm as the thoughts of his doppelgänger continued to cause him strife.

Suddenly, Dodger felt a shift in the table he and Neo were sitting at, causing the two of the to turn and see the familiar face of Blake Belladonna and an unnamed boy with sunny blonde hair. Turning on his "persona" Dodger smiled at the two newcomers as he lowered his cup of coffee.

"Ah, Ms. Belladonna, what a surprise to see you. I trust you've been well?" he asked with a soft smile but received no answer from the raven haired girl.

It wasn't until the unnamed boy reached out with his own hand that Dodger shifted his attention onto him. "Don't take it personally dude. She's been doing that to me too. The name's Sun Wukong."

Smiling, Dodger took the young lad's hand in his own, shaking it. "Jon Quill and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wukong. Now, what is wrong with Ms. Belladonna?"

"Eh, beats the heck out of me. For the past few days she's done nothing but be quiet and give me weird looks." said Sun as Blake turned to glare at him, causing him to smile. "Like that."

"I see." Dodger responded as he returned his attention onto Blake, who seemed to be avoiding his eyes. "Well, I trust that whatever it is you're up to that you-

"I need to see the Arcful Dodger." Blake interrupted, causing Sun's eyes to wide as his attention shifted between Blake and Dodger.

"Wait a second, THE Arcful Dodger?" asked Sun. "You're telling me this guy knows THE Arcful Dodger?"

"I'm more surprised someone from Vacuo knows about him." said Dodger.

"How'd you know I was from Vacuo?" asked Sun.

"The accent. It's hard to notice but it's still there." said Dodger, smiling as he sipped his coffee once more.

"Yeah, used to live in Vacuo but then the old man got transferred to Mistral and now I'm here for the tournament." said Sun.

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten about the Vytal Festival." said Dodger.

"How the heck did you forget about that?" asked Sun.

"Let's just say that I had been preoccupied with other things." said Dodger when suddenly Blake slammed both of her hand on the table sitting before them causing it shake and bringing a deafening silence around them.

At first, she said no word but slowly lifted her head up to gaze into his eyes. The two continued to stare at one another in silence before another sigh escaped his lips as he brought his cup of coffee away from his lips.

"Come back around midnight tonight, the Arcful Dodger will be waiting." said Dodger, placing a few lien as a tip for the waitress as both he and Neo got up from their chairs and made their exit, ignoring the look of confusing they were receiving from Sun, who kept looking back and forth between Blake, who was keeping her head down, and them.

First there was Madame Rouge and now Ms. Belladonna, it seemed as if Dodger's night was going to be a lot more busy that he had first hoped. But perhaps this would prove to be a blessing in disguise and Dodger would gain some valuable information of some sort.

It wasn't long before the sun began to set over the horizon of Vale and the shattered remains of the moon began to rise over the city skyline and there standing above it all atop the coffee shop's roof was the Arcful Dodger.

Having recently decided on a wardrobe change, he had chosen to forgo his usual attire in exchange for a black twin-tail vest over a short-sleeved yellow dress shirt and black dress pants to match. His usual top hat was still with him as it rested atop his head and his weaponized cane, which he'd yet to name, stood proudly by his side. He'd even gotten a brand new face mask in the shape of a yellow crescent.

There he stood overlooking the night sky until he heard the soft landing of two sets of feet. His attention diverted towards the noise as his eyes landed on the newcomers.

Both Blake and Sun were now standing before him. A smile graced Dodger's face as he bowed ever so slightly towards the two Faunus. "Ah, Ms. Belladonna, a pleasure to see you again and I see you've brought a friend." said Dodger, turning towards Sun, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Dude, you're the Arcful Dodger! Like THE Arcful Dodger!" shouted Sun, causing both Blake and Dodger to flinch at the sheer volume of it.

"I see my reputation precedes me once again. One would think I'd stop acting surprised at this but alas here we are." said Dodger, cracking a smirk with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dude, you're like a freakin' legend back in Mistral!" said Sun before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a very well done drawing of himself in his early days as an up and coming thief.

"Mistral? I was unaware my reputation went that far." said Dodger.

"Are you kidding? Dude, you're like a super star back in Mistral. Literally, everyone loves how you steal from the bigwigs and give the lien to the little guys." said Sun. "Heck, you're like the unofficial mascot for Mistral too!"

"Well, I have to say I'm quite honored that the people of Mistral view me as such but one must remember that I am still a criminal even if I am a morally gray criminal." said Dodger before extending his hand towards Sun with a smile. "But while you may have heard of me but perhaps it's be best that I introduce myself personally."

"Heck yeah, the name's Sun Wukong." said Sun, grasping Dodger's hand with his own as a sunny smile began to spread on his lips.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wukong. As you said before I am the infamous Arcful Dodger but I prefer my friends just call me Dodger." said Dodger, smiling when suddenly Blake stepped between the two with a tired and annoyed expression.

"Are you two done with the introductions?" she asked, causing Dodger to sigh.

"Yes, I believe we are." said Dodger. "Now, I do hope that whatever it is that you called me out here for is important."

"It is." Blake confirmed. "Do you have any information regarding the recent Dust shop robberies?"

"Dust shop robberies?" Dodger asked aloud as he tried to remember if he had heard anything about robbing Dust shops. Unfortunately, his attention had been so preoccupied with dealing with his doppelgänger that he hadn't noticed anything outside of it. "I am saddened to say that my attention has been elsewhere."

"Some people seem to think it might be the White Fang." said Blake, her body tensing at the word "some" which Dodger made sure to take a note of.

"And am I correct in assuming that you do not believe such rumors?" asked Dodger, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, the White Fang would never need THAT much dust. There has to be something else to the robberies." said Blake. "Sun said there was a Schnee Company freighter arriving at the docks around midnight."

"I see." said Dodger. "And what would my role be in this?"

"Well, we figured who better to have by our side when we catch these guys than THE Arcful Dodger?" asked Sun, smirking at Dodger.

"Hmm, very well." said Dodger. "I suppose I could use the workout but I must ask Ms. Belladonna. What do you plan to do if the White Fang is involved?"

"I'm a huntress. I'll do what is necessary." said Blake with a determined glare, causing Dodger to smirk in response.

"Well then, I believe we have a party to crash." said Dodger, tipping his top hat with a smirk. Perhaps beating on some would-be punks was the exact thing he needed after the ordeal he'd gone through.


End file.
